Road trip
by Escritora
Summary: **COMPLETE** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cho, Ginny, and Draco take a road trip (Muggle style!) to celebrate graduation. Romance, resentment, and adventure bloom! R/R! Some beginning D/Hr and Ron/Cho!
1. Scarlet Vette

Road Trip  
  
A/N: Hope you like this. The whole thing will not be song-ish, just this chapter for emotional effect, k? Ok. Let's go… (don't wait/this night's almost over/honest/let's make/this night last forver/and ever/and ever/lets make this last forever/and ever/and ever/ lets make this last forever… SORRY I'M A BLINK FAN!)  
  
Disclaimer: You want to know if I own Harry Potter? (rolls on floor, hysterical… sits up) Oh, you were serious?  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Look!" Hermione Granger squealed in delight, shielding her brown eyes from the sun and peering out from the back of Harry's scarlet Corvette with the top down. Two figures ran furiously behind the Vette, and it made Hermione laugh like a child; not like the eighteen-year-old Hogwarts graudate that she was. Actually, she had graduated earlier that day; but she felt ten at that moment. "Is that Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"I think so!" Ginny Weasly turned around in the backseat and peered out with her. "Look, look, and is that Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
The girls were joined by Cho as she turned as well and leaned out the back. The breeze ruffled her jet black hair. "I believe so!" Her dark eyes twinkled, and she turned to Harry, hand cupping her mouth as the wind threatened to drown out her voice. "Harry, stop the Vette!"  
  
The adorable car screeched awkwardly to a halt, no doubt because of Harry's inexperience with Muggle cars. "Easy, Har!" Ron shrieked from the passenger seat, almost slamming his forehead against the dashboard. The five friends--Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Cho (Ginny had skipped a grade for her excellence in herbology and Cho stayed another year to repeat Muggle Studies Advanced)--had just graduated and decided that, to experience life, they should all take a roadtrip, Muggle style. Of course, they had bewitched it to have a roomy backseat visible only to magicfolk, therefore allowing them to travel in style.*  
  
Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were the slime of Slytherin. They reached the halted car a moment later, completely out of breath, and Draco opened his mouth into a drawl. "Can we..." he panted, unable to finish.  
  
"Can you...?" Hermione sighed, exasperated. She didn't want to hear any Mudblood jokes.  
  
"Can we hitch a ride?"  
  
The five gaped at Draco, disbelieving. "Are you serious?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said. "My dad's not picking us up; after all, I refused to be a Death Eater."  
  
"Which I don't know why!" Pansy screeched irritably.  
  
"Oh, clamp it!" Draco scowled, then turned his attention back to the carful. "So, can we?" He spotted the magicked backseat.  
  
"No way!" Ron laughed, but Harry hit his arm.  
  
Ron had to consider this. Draco, since 5th year when he refused his father, had become much more bearable. "Oh fine," he muttered, knowing he'd regret it instantaneously. "But not the whole time--just to his house."  
  
The girls and Harry seemed to agree with this. It was only a couple hundred miles or so. It was a bit of a squeeze, with Ginny (being the smallest) smushed between Harry and Ron in the front and Draco, Pansy, Hermione, and Cho sandwiched in the back, but the car gave Harry the thumbs-up sign and he sped off, rockily, down the otherwise smooth road.*  
  
"It's great," mused Cho, "that we have no idea where we're going--just driving!" Pansy rolled her eyes, obviously a stickler for adventure, and Draco nudged her.  
  
"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" he taunted.  
  
She was fuming. They had only driven ten minutes, and already she was ready to snap. "Draco, it wasn't my idea to take a joyride with Wonder Boy, the poor Muggle lovers, the Ravenclaw whore, and the Mudblood!"  
  
In less than twenty seconds she found herself standing on the side of the dusty road, luggage and all, as a scarlet Vette pulled away, its passengers howling with laughter.  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
  
Draco felt the wind ruffle his silvery blonde hair as he sat rather uncomfortably, pressed against the right door of the "imaginary" backseat of the Vette. It may have been magicked, but the back was a rather tight three-seater. He turned his head very slightly to see Hermione Granger. She was staring straight ahead, looking extremely miffed, probably because he was in the car with them. He figured she'd get over it.  
  
He couldn't see Cho but he imagined she was in as much dsicomfort as him. "Comfortus!" he said under his breath, and he felt much more comfortable. Cho leaned forward and smiled at him. The spell must have worked on her too.  
  
Harry began to fiddle with the radio. "And I'm so bluuuue... without youuuu..." the radio blasted at maximum volume in a sappy country voice.  
  
"Aghhh!" Hermione shrieked. "Turn that stuff off!" Everybody's hands were pressed firmly against their ears--even Harry's. The car began to swerve without a driver. "Harry, look out!" Hermione screamed as they nearly missed slamming into a pole. She grabbed the wheel and pulled them back onto the vacant road. "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry removed his hands from his ears. "Oh..." He blushed, and put his hands back on the wheel as Ron pressed another button on the radio.  
  
"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives/Where we're gonna be when we turn 25/I keep thinking times will never change/Keep on thinking things will always be the same/But when we leave this year we won't be coming back/No more hanging out cause we're on a different track/And if you got something that you need to say/You better say it right now cause you don't have another day..."  
  
Everyone was quiet as the song opened with a wistful sort of music. Ron glanced around nervously. It was true. This was the first day of the rest of their lives. Things wouldn't be the same.  
  
He spotted Hermione in the back, eyes glued to nothingness, most likely trying not to listen to the words everyone heard. Cho, right beside her, trying to look like nothing was up, but a silent tear rolled down her cheek and plopped onto her lap. Harry stared ahead, straight at the road, looking like he was going to break any second. Ginny's eyes were closed, and she remained motionless. Even Draco stared out the window intently, not making eye contact with anyone. The words were hitting everyone, and hard.  
  
"Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down/These memories are playing like a film without sound/And I keep thinking of that night in June/I didn't know much of love/But it came too soon and there was me and you/And then we got real blue/Stay at home talking on the telephone/We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared/Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair/And this is how it feels..."  
  
Draco's eyes stung as he stared, without blinking, out into the open air. The other five passengers may not be his friends, but he was going on. Every year, he had known he was going to Hogwarts... this year... This year he had no clue. No future mapped out. Nothing.  
  
True, he had refused to be a Death eater and his father had disowned him. He didn't regret it, but he remembered how reassured he had felt, knowing that he had a course in life.  
  
Draco didn't want to slip between the cracks. He wanted to do something important. He had always wanted to do great things; and then, as Draco fought back tears in the scarlet Vette, he realized: he wanted to do good things, too.  
  
"As we go on, we remember/All the times we had together/And as our lives change, come whatever/We will still be, friends forever..."  
  
Harry's eyes stared at the road ahead, but he didn't see it. All he saw were the memories running through his head like a slideshow. The Yule Ball in 4th year, the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric, the 5th year Quidditch school-wide competition, his first crush, his first kiss, his first detention, his first O.W.L., his first friends...  
  
Harry swallowed hard. A particular memory rolled in his mind, over and over. 6th Year, Christmas. Ron cut himself and was bleeding bad. He had hit a vein. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere near. He and Hermione had sliced open their own hands and pressed on Ron's wound. This old spell, Redius Unitus, healed Ron and forever bound them as friends. Harry wondered how long forever truly was.  
  
"So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money/When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?/Will we still remember everything we learned in school?/Still be trying to break every single rule/Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?/Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?/I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye/Keep on thinking it's a time to fly/And this is how it feels..."  
  
Hermione finally allowed herself to blink, and the tears blurred her vision. She removed her glasses to wipe at her brown eyes, but she wasn't focused. Hermione was brilliant, sure, but what was she going to do. Get married? Have kids? Pursue a job in the wizarding or Muggle world? Become a dentist, like her parents? She had never realized how much she didn't know. And it hurt.  
  
She felt Draco stir a little next to her, and it made her angry. Draco had come on this trip, not to find himself, but for a ride. Not for togetherness or friendship or fun, but for a ride. She seethed. The car, a material Muggle thing, was all she had; it was filled with all she had.  
  
"As we go on, we remember/All the times we had together/And as our lives change, come whatever/We will still be, friends forever..."  
  
"La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah/La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever..."  
  
Cho wiped furiously at her tears, slightly embarassed. She was crying. In the midst of her friends, on what should have been one of the happiest days of her life, she was crying. Something twinged inside her heart and she knew it was breaking. Cho didn't have much family; her friends had become the only family she loved.  
  
Sure, it was a little awkward, with Harry. They had dated for a few months in 5th year, but she just liked him as a friend. Of course, he had gotten over her, and they were great friends, but something nagged at her... it wasn't quite right. Whatever it was, she blinked back more tears. She'd have to be strong. Even though it felt as though the world was crumbling, she would have to be strong.  
  
"Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?/Can we survive it out there?/Can we make it somehow?/I guess I thought that this would never end/And suddenly it's like we're women and men/Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?/Will these memories fade when I leave this town/I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye/Keep on thinking it's a time to fly..."  
  
Ginny kept her eyes sealed shut, not trusting herself to keep from crying when opened. Ginny had always had her big brothers at Hogwarts protecting her; making sure that Snape wasn't too mean, Neville was loyal when they had dated, her friends Lorena and Mikaila weren't talking about her behind her back, and so on, and so on...  
  
But now the youngest redhead of the Weasly clan was going out into the world, no muscular brother peering over her shoulder or carrying a tub of White-Out to correct her many mistakes. It was just her, Virginia Weasly, all on her own. Funny, she had always wanted it that way. But now... Now that it was reality...  
  
"As we go on, we remember/All the times we had together/And as our lives change, come whatever/We will still be, friends forever..."  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
*I know there are like 2 seats in a Vette, so keep in mind it's magicked. I don't want any car-buff reviews.  
  
**It's magicked, but for three seats in the back (sounds practical) so it was a squeeze.  
  
Ok, so please R/R!!! I luv you all! 


	2. How to Open a Door for Dummies

Ch 2  
Holiday Inn  
  
A/N: Woohoo, Ch 2! Read on, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Harry Potter, I do not shut up.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
Ginny watched Harry suppress an enormous yawn. "Harry," she spoke, realizing that her voice sounded rather tired too, "do you think we should stop for the night?" She found his yawn contagious and followed his lead.  
  
Harry felt his eyelids droop; after all, it was 1 a.m. They had been driving since noon, and had grown a bit irritable, each in their own ways. Irritable for Draco meant staring out the side of the Vette and mumbling things under his breath. Hermione showed it by flipping the pages of her thick book sharply, Ron tossed his chocolate frog wrappers out the window without thought, Ginny pouted, and Cho frowned. Harry just tried to pay attention to the road.  
  
He had imagined it differently; not some boring ride, but an adventure... an oppurtunity to spend time together and be with another before the real world grabbed them and recruited them for boring jobs with low pay.  
  
"Sure," he replied finally. "As soon as we see a hotel."  
  
Hermione groaned, turning another crisp page, ready to rip it out. Her back was stiff from arching it away from Draco. She had remained tense the whole time. Draco had thought she'd get over it, but she hadn't. It was a contributing factor in his inability to be somewhat pleasant. They were completely annoying the hell out of each other without saying a single word.  
  
One Burger King, two McDonalds, and eight pawnshops later* Draco spotted a sign reading "Holiday Inn." "Hey!" said Draco. "Doesn't 'inn' mean 'hotel'?"  
  
"Yep," Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well then, turn in!" Draco pointed frantically to the sign and Harry made the turn just in time, car tires screeching like there was no tomorrow. Harry nearly missed hitting the curb as he parked crookedly into a spot.  
  
"Try again," Cho urged.  
  
Five parking attempts later, the six scrambled out to stretch their weakened legs. There were several "ooh"s and "aw"s and "ow"s as each cracked their necks and backs. With that settled, they all turned and trudged into the lobby, hauling their luggage behind them.  
  
"Uh, hello." The young desk clerk looked bewildered to see them. "You're here awfully late."  
  
Ron misunderstood. "What time were we scheduled to be here?"  
  
The lady frowned, but started typing into her computer. "How many rooms?"  
  
They turned to Cho, who had completed eight years** of Muggle Studies. "Um..." She acted like a student taking Spanish trying to string a sentence together in the real world. She had never applied her skills outside of the classroom before. "There are six of us... so preferably two, with double beds."  
  
The lady typed some more. "Alright, and how will you be paying?"  
  
"Money!" Ginny chirped in, proud to know of Muggle customs. The lady looked at her like she was a foregin zoo exhibit; Ginny blushed deeply.  
  
"Um..." Cho began to turn pink under pressure. "Oh, yes, by 'cash'." She said "cash" like it was a funny word, attempting to use Muggle slang.  
  
"Um, ok," the lady said, rolling her eyes. "That'll be $110***"  
  
This time they looked to Harry as he rummaged through his pocket. They had dressed in Muggle clothes, so Harry wore khaki shorts and a navy "Adidas" shirt (he didn't know who or what "Adidas" was, but the Muggles seemed to accept it). He came up with a few bills rolled in his pocket. "I have $60," he said sheepishly, stuffing the other assorted things that had come from his pocket back in.  
  
The other members of the trip scowled. Harry had known about Muggle money, so he'd been entrusted with the duty of changing the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into dollars and change; however, Harry was a little rickety with the conversions and had just now realized how much he had (or the lackthereof!).  
  
The lady was getting rather impatient. "Fine!" She snatched up the $60 and threw him back a $5. "This will get you one room. Enjoy!" She slid a flat laminated rectangle across the desk to him. All of them eyed it warily; the lady gasped in frustration. "Your room key!"  
  
"Oh..." It settled over them. Harry and Cho knew about keys, but neither had seen any like the flat one Draco now grasped loosely in his right hand. The other four had always seen locking charms or, at Hogwarts, paintings. Hermione had lived in the Muggle world, but had never stayed in a hotel. In her eleven years as a Muggle, the only night she had slept away from her home was a sleepover party in 3rd grade. Harry, despised by the Dursleys, had never been allowed to sleep in a hotel (he rarely kept the bed in his own room!).  
  
"Room 301..." Draco read slowly off the key as they lugged their trunks out of the lobby. It was dark, and Ginny lit her wand with the Lumos spell. ("If anyone asks," Ron had advised, "say it's a foreign candle.")  
  
After ten minutes of going up and down in the elevators and walking across the grounds, back and forth, Hermione finally figured out where 301 was located (on the 3rd floor, at the end of the hallway).  
  
"There's a slit on the door," Ron noticed. "Maybe we should put the rec--I mean, key in it." It seemed like a sensible idea to the rest, and so Draco inserted it inside the slot.  
  
"Nothing's happening," Draco muttered angrily.  
  
"Try pulling it out," Ginny shrugged. Something on the door flashed green in the dark air. "Oh, Draco, look!" She pointed frantically at the door.  
  
"Now what?" He sounded like he was in the middle of a quick, vigorous task.  
  
"Try opening it!" Cho's eyes gleamed; she was obviously having an adrenaline rush from all of the excitement.  
  
Draco fumbled awkwardly with the doorknob until he grabbed hold and turned it. The door swung open, and the green light stopped flashing. Draco propped it up with his suitcase. He looked rather triumphant.  
  
"Don't be so smug, Draco!" Hermione spat. "All you did was open a door."  
He seemed to bite his lip to stifle a reply as they shuffled in, Draco closing the door behind them. There were only two beds, each only slightly bigger than their beds at Hogwarts.  
  
"Sleeping arrangements?" Ginny eyed the rest. They quickly figured out that the most practical thing to do was to have Ginny and Ron share, since they were siblings, and Cho and Hermione to take the other, because they were the other two girls. Harry volunteered to sleep in the bathtub, and so Draco curled up on the small but efficient sofa-chair.  
  
By that time, it was 1:30 a.m. and they were all pretty tired. Harry felt himself drift to sleep in the hard, cramped tub when--  
  
"Ow!" A loud outburt erupted from the other room, followed by fits of giggles and laughter. Harry heaved himself up and walked in. There he saw Ginny lying on the carpet, rolling around and giggling very childishly. The others were laughing hysterically as Ron blushed a cranberry color. Ginny spotted Harry staring at them all, and laughed even more.  
"Harry..." she got out between outbursts. "Ron... he rolled over and knocked me.. off!" She was gasping for air, and Harry found this awfully amusing.  
  
"Real smooth!" Draco chuckled in his own demure fashion, which surprised Harry a little.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny laughed between breaths. "I'm sorry If I--"  
  
Harry's playful grin was brief--he jumped onto Ginny and they rolled around, laughing and laughing. "I can't resist!" Hermione giggled and joined in on the barbaric activity. Ron's fruit punch blush faded and he pounced atop, soon joined by Cho. Only Draco stayed away and watched them. They looked so carefree... for a moment, they were all forgetting their problems and worries about the future... and living for the moment. Draco had a feeling he'd never live it down, but, with a deep breath, he catapulted off of the Weaslys' bed and landed atop Hermione.  
  
She laughed loudly, not seeing it was Draco, and the six remained a mangled mess; they fell asleep and woke up on the floor, tangled with each other, carpet burns and all.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
*They didn't go inside, I'm just saying that Draco spotted all those places  
**Remember, Cho stayed back to continue Muggle studies  
***I don't know how much, just estimating  
  
  
A/N: Hello! KidRoch--ty but it's not all songfic...maybe one more ch later, just 4 u, k? ty very much! 


	3. You Don't Know Where That's Been

A/N: Well, hello, my faithful following... I hope I attract more reviewers... I am pretty quick w/ the updates and etc so please check back daily, or once every few days. I really like where this is going, and for those who asked, I haven't worked out the definite plot yet--with six characters (and I am trying to have all of them as main characters) I think there will be several story lines. Well, here we go... (and p.s., i am planning on making a couple more song-ish ch's like the first one... good or bad idea? i want to work nickelback's "how u remind me" l8r on...)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violet are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you!  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
Hermione's eyes were too moist to open that morning so she lay there with her eyes closed, dreamily. She felt somebody on top of her legs but she was too sleepy to care; it was early, perhaps six, in the morning she assumed.  
  
Whoever was on her legs stirred and made a moaning sound, so Hermione forced herself to separate her lashes and look. It was Draco Malfoy. A chill ran up her spine, she wished he hadn't come and wondered why he had been a part of their spontaneous wrestling match the previous night.  
  
She also had to wonder why Harry had allowed him to come, and why Ron had given in. They said they had noticed a change in Draco, but she hadn't. He was still the shrimpy, pale blonde from the first day of first year who called her a Mudblood. She kicked her leg slightly to nudge him off.  
  
Draco wasn't stupid. He took the hint, and rolled off of Hermione's left leg where, much to his embarassment, he had fallen asleep the night before. "Ugh..." someone winced in a half-sleep tone. It was Ginny; Draco had rolled right into her. He gave up on floorpsace and curled back onto the sofa chair.  
  
Cho awoke again five hours later to hear incessant pounding at the door. Surveying the area, she saw that the five others were still sleeping soundly on the navy blue carpet.  
  
In the frameway of the door a very perturbed heavyset man stood. "It's eleven 'o clock!" he snarled at her.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Cho replied, and closed the door. She had heard of wake-up calls, but assumed that that must have been a form of one. The heavy knocking continued, and it woke up the rest.  
  
"Cho..." Ron moaned, trying to pull himself up from the floor. "Open the door."  
  
She sighed and opened it once more. "It's eleven!" He made a curious face when he saw the mess of four young adults entangled on the floor between the untouched double beds. No one replied. "It's check-out time!"  
  
"Ohh..." It dawned on Harry. He turned to the bodies on the floor and then to Draco, who was now standing with Cho. "Guys, we have to go NOW!"  
  
"But we're still sleeping!" Ginny snapped, grumpy from her interrupted slumber.  
  
"No, you guys don't understand," Harry attempted to explain. "Our stay has expired. Hurry up and pack!" This wasn't much of a problem, for they hadn't unpacked anything, and so they grumbled their way out of room 301, and out of the Holiday Inn. The manager followed them the whole way.  
  
After loading everything back into the scarlet Vette, Cho, Hermione, and Draco fell asleep in the backseat and Ron loaded up on caffeine while Harry drove with bloodshot eyes. Ginny snored heavily in the front, causing the sugar-highed Ron to cackle like it was the funniest thing on earth.  
  
An hour passed and Cho's eyes opened to see a real eyecatcher. "Look!" she shrieked, her high-pitched voice catching everyone's attention. The sleepers awoke with a start and their eyes mosied in the direction of where she was pointing hysterically.  
  
"Look at that sign!"  
  
A huge billboard graced the otherwise empty groves of trees. It said: "Visiter la Terre de Disney! En californie, aux Etats - Unis d'Amérique!"*  
  
"Huh?" Ginny yawned. "That's French! We're already in France! I didn't even notice the tunnel!"**  
  
"It says to visit Disney Land in California! In the United States!" Cho exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Oh, please Harry, can we go?"  
  
Harry nodded his head firmly. "No--we have to get Draco home, remember?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat nervously, and pulled on the collar of his Muggle shirt. "Er, Harry?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I, er... I kind of... lied..."  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed, more excited than he should have been from all of the sugar.  
"I knew it!" Hermione proclaimed, proud. "I knew you wouldn't ask for an honest ride! So, what do you want, Draco? To car-jack us? To go to Madrid? What?"  
  
"Actually," Draco said, very slowly, "my father doesn't want me home. He says that since I'm eighteen he doesn't have to house me anymore."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She regretted her words instantly. Sure, she still hated Draco, but she pitied him too. Lucius Malfoy as her father? She would've killed herself as soon she learned what a knife was.  
  
She wouldn't aplogize, and no one knew what to say, so they drove in silence. Finally, Harry spoke. "Cho, the United States is across the ocean. We can't afford to put the Vette on a steamboat."  
  
Cho smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?"  
  
"You dim bloke!" she chided. "You're a wizard, Harry!"  
  
"I'm not a dim bloke! This is a Muggle vacation, remember?" Harry shot back, between clenched teeth. He didn't know how he had once liked her like that. She had the quickest temper he had ever known.  
  
"I don't care!" Hermione said shrilly from the back. "I'm about to lose my mind back here!" She raised her wand.  
  
"Hermione, don't!"  
  
"Portkey Dissipatus" It was too late. The road empty, no one saw the innocent scarlet Vette suck in its six passengers and then disappear itself.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
"No, Suzie, put that down! You don't know where that's been!"  
  
A curly-headed five-year-old stomped her feet, beginning a tantrum. "But I want it!"  
  
"No!" her mother replied, firmly. She snatched the toy from her daughter's hand and plunked it on the ground without thought.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the scarlet Vette screamed bloody murder as their hearts went to their stomachs; they were plummeting from the clutches of a dirty, snot-covered giant.  
  
"OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!" Ginny screamed; in the middle, she had no seatbelt. She was hanging onto her brother and his best friend for dear life as the Vette continued its eternal fall.  
  
"CUSHIONESSSSSSSSS TOTALESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!" Hermione managed to yell, just seconds before the Vette slammed into the cold concrete.  
  
"Oof!" Ron exclaimed as the Vette hit a a soft but thick mattress. "Nice save, Hermione!" he gasped. They all panted as she nodded as if to say "You're welcome."  
  
After a couple of seconds of breathing heavy, Harry caught his breath. "I think Hermione made us... tiny."  
  
"Obviously," Cho replied. "Hurry up, Herm, make us big."  
  
"Hold on; I have to freeze time and we have to move the Vette so no one will be suspicious."  
  
"Well hurry up!" Draco screamed as a humongous shoe lifted over them and slamme down.  
  
"Freezus!" Hermione screamed. All the Muggles froze, and Ginny winced. The shoe had grazed her head.  
  
"C'mon," Ginny said. "Let's get this thing going. Sizimus maximus homosapiens!" Harry, Cho, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and herself flung upward to their normal sizes. Harry bent down to pick up the Vette, pocketed it, and mumbled "Reversal freezus."  
  
A little girl, Suzie, searched the ground frantically. "Mummy, mummy, where did my car go?"  
  
"It's gone, dear!" Her mother briskly grabbed her hand and pulled her away.  
  
They burst out laughing. Some giant.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
*I did this off of freetranslation.com so i hope its right  
**They apparently already went through the underground tunnel... I wasn't sure that there was one but ty to Spitfire 360 and Xoni Newcomer for the headsup!  
  
  
A/N: Ok, hope you liked! I hope to update soon again, but I have to add to something else too. Adios!  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
KidRoch--hi again, wanted u 2 no i might make a couple more song ch's  
  
Amo il ragazzo--ty verrry much! good reviews make me smile! np 4 reviewing urs, its great. i might have draco/mione... i dont no if i'll keep them as just friends tho  
  
Dreamgrl99--wow, tanks verrry much! lol, i can't wait to see their adventures either. this ch i make it look like they're going to disney but im not sure if they end up that way...  
  
Bunny Lee--hey, glad u like so far... I don't think it'll be a H/Hr, but I'm not sure... how would I do that? give suggestions because i'm not sure that wud work in my story. also, its under h/hr because there r six main characters and i thot they might have just a little bit more. if i make her w/ draco i'll change it. its under romance cuz there will be some, winkwink... O AND NO, I DID NOT GET IT FROM CROSSROADS. I DIDN'T SEE IT YET. WAS IT ANY GOOD? CAN SHE ACT? LMK!!!  
  
TY!!!! 


	4. The Salt

A/N: Heyo! I put some minimal t or d in this, just to get the fun started... nothing very inappropriate, but I am cranking it up to PG13 for mild drug use... it's not serious, but better safe than sorry. 'Ve been reading reviews, and all you guys have diff ideas about matchups, which is very cool. I read them all closely and try to picture how it would work out... ty... Anyway, read it, love it, review it. Please don't flame~writing means a lot to me and it breaks my heart to get a horrible review. I do take constructive criticism... And of course I had to make it in New York, I grew up there... Brooklyn always! (So sad I moved)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I see Paris, I see France... aw, hell, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
  
"So..." Ginny trailed off, not having any specific reason to talk. The silence was unbearable. "What's up?" Everyone threw her dirty looks. Guess they're not talkative, she mused.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco stopped abruptly and grimaced toward the detached brunette. She looked at him, as if to kill. "You were the one who did that stupid spell, so where are we?"  
  
"The United States," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"No!" he screeched. This attracted attention from the others. Draco usually acted so calm and collected. "There are 62 states--"  
  
"50."  
  
"What?"  
  
"50," Hermione corrected, her voice flat. "There are 50 states. I imagine you want to know which one we're in."  
  
"Yes, that would be of help!" Draco roared. He didn't mean to act so freakish, but he was tired, hungry, and his feet ached from walking up and down the streets of the dirty city.  
  
"Well," she said, still monotone, "that looks to be the Empire State Building, right Cho?"  
  
Cho briefly scanned her memory. "Yep, that's it."  
  
"Assuming that it's still located in New York City, as said in our Muggle Studies textbooks, we should be in--"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it," Draco snapped, not wanting to feel any stupider. "We're in New York, okay."  
  
"California and New York... I've heard of those two places!" Harry brightened. "They can't be too far apart!" (Little did our six graduates know, 'too far apart' is thousands of miles... muchachacha... muchachacha... ok, anyway...)  
  
"Excuse me, sir!" Ginny was flustered but put on a small smile as she stopped a man in a suit. He gave a smile that looked all too cheesy. "Um, could you give me directions to California?"  
  
The man made a horrendous face and stomped off, muttering something about tourists and Brits. Ginny blushed. "What did I do?"  
  
"I don't know, Gin," Ron sighed, sitting on the curb. The others joined him. "I guess people in America aren't too friendly."  
  
"I don't think so!" Harry jumped up, resolute. "We'll find our own way! Let's take the Vette into one of those alleys and enlarge it!"  
  
This did little to renew their spirits, but the rest agreed. The first "alley" they came to had two tall young men in it, dressed in baggy black clothes. "What's that in his mouth?" Hermione whispered to Cho. Cho shrugged. She had never seen pictures of that in her textbook.  
  
Ron stepped forward. "Eh hem," he cleared his throat. The two looked up at him with sneers. "When you are finished inhabiting this alley, could you please allow us to borrow it?"  
  
The taller, brawnier one with a slick, dark ponytail started to adavnce on them. "Yo, we aint doin' nothin'... y'all with the cops?" He eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Coppers?" Ginny questioned. "Oh, no, we're just people."  
  
The guy made a face, obviously thinking that it was a bad attempt at a joke. "Yo, we cool over here. Joey, did he send y'all to my neck?"  
  
"Um...?" Ron looked helplessly to Cho, who shrugged. She had never heard American alley slang. "Your neck?"  
  
"Here, yo, just take it! I already got my payment, see, Joey, he sent it up with this slammin' pre-pay deal, know?" He thrust a bag of what looked to be seasoning salt into Ron's hand. Ron didn't have time to reply; sirens were heard and the two guys took off.  
  
"Salt?" Ron laughed nervously.  
  
"Let's just do this," Draco urged impatiently. Harry took out the car and placed it on the ground. "Reversal Dissipatus a Maximus," the former Slytherin mumbled and the car expanded. They all hopped in, having abandoned half of their luggage from the long, arduous walk they had just taken.  
  
Ron began to look curiously at the salt. "It smells funny," he wrinkled his nose, and put a drop on his tongue. "Ugh, it tastes disgusting."  
  
Ten minutes later, Ron had experimented with the salt in every way possible. "Heeey, Harrry..." he slumped in his seat, smiling goofily.  
  
"What's wrong with Red?" Draco said, sounding a little but more sane.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny frowned. "Ron...?"  
  
"Hey, lil sis!" he laughed, flopping around. "I didn't know you had three heads..."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Cho exclaimed. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide. "Holy crap!" she screeched. Harry was so surprised that he halted the car, sending them all flying forward.  
  
"What the...?" They all looked at her.  
  
"Drugs!" Cho shouted. "I remember now. They mess you up--overdose can kill you! Oh my god, Ron is, as they say, high!"  
  
Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Drugs? Like, Advil?"  
  
"No!" Cho was impatient, flipping her raven-colored hair over her shoulder. "These are bad drugs! Really bad! Harry," she looked at him, eyes pleading, "get rid of that, now!"  
  
"Sure, sure, easy Cho," Harry snatched the bag from Ron's clutches (Ron had fallen into a strange sleep) and tossed it out the side of the car.  
  
Cho breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god!"  
  
"Don't overreact, Cho," Draco yawned, leaning back. He brushed Hermione's shoulder and felt her back arch, like a cat... ready to strike. He didn't dare provoke her, but returned to Cho. "It's not like there aren't drugs in Britain..."  
  
Cho turned a slight shade of pink and stared out of the window. It was 3 p.m. and the road trip was getting old fast. She need to do something to entertain herself. She grinned and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
Hermione's head turned stiffly to face her. "I don't want to play."  
  
"Too bad," Cho smirked. She knew Granger wanted to play, she was just as bored as Cho. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Hermione replied through gritted teeth. "I'm not dumb enough to take a dare from you."  
  
"Don't you think Draco's hot?"  
  
Hermione turned a bright, unnatural shade of orange-pink and she sank into her seat, spine relenting from its starchy position. "Oh, come on!"  
  
"It doesn't mean you like him, Herm," Cho teased. "He's, like, one of the cutest guys at school."  
  
"Okay, fine!" Hermione said. "He's good-looking..."  
  
Draco got ready to gloat silently to himself, but Hermione continued. "...Looks are wasted on all the wrong people, it's terrible."  
  
"My turn," Hermione declared. She checked out the carload, picking her victim. "Draco, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," he retorted blandly, not looking at her. He had just been majorly insulted.  
  
"You say that there are drugs in Britain... have you ever done any?"  
  
"Yes," was his crisp reply. He said no more.  
  
"Well," Cho turned after a moment of silence, anticipating more. "Draco, the people, they need to know!"  
  
"Fine, if it will shut you all up," Draco sighed, shifting toward his eager listeners. "When I was seventeen, I had thought I was going to be a Death Eater. My dad saw that I was wavering and thought that if he got me stoned enough, I'd sign the papers and I'd definitely be a Death Eater." He paused for a dramatic effect. "But, I was too high to grip the pen and I passed out shortly after, like Ron here." he beckoned to Ron, who was curled up in the front seat dozing.  
  
No one said anything (they all were wondering what "stoned" meant but were too shy to admit it), and Draco felt kind of alienated. "Um, Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Harry replied, smirking from the front seat.  
  
Draco rubbed his hands together. "This has got to be a good one," he thought aloud, and the passengers snickered. Draco rubbed his chin in thought. "I dare you... to kiss..." The girls gasped, apparently not expecting the obvious. "...to kiss... Hermione!"  
  
Hermione groaned. Against popular belief, she did not and never had feelings more than best friendship for Harry. "That's not fair!" she protested. "It's not my dare."  
  
"She's right, Draco," Harry insisted. "I'm game, but you can't make her do it." Hermione blushed a little. He was game?  
  
"Oh fine," Draco scowled. "Be a prude. Harry, I dare you to strip to your boxers and breakdance on the hood of the car."  
  
Harry grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. "Now this I can do," he said devilishly.  
  
The girls feigned mock "ooh"s and "aw"s as he removed his Muggle clothes and climbed onto the hood of the car. Now this, Hermione grinned, is what road trips are all about. Fun.  
  
Harry laughed a little. "How exactly do I break dance?"  
  
"Hey cutie!" Someone whistled from a passing car. The street was not vacant, but it wasn't busy either. Harry blushed but seemed to enjoy the attention.  
  
"Just get down on the hood and wiggle and twist around," Draco said, laughing at the strange sight Harry was creating.  
  
Harry laid down and began to wriggle and writhe. The car erupted, absolutely hysterical. "You...call...that...break dancing?" Draco managed between laughter. "It looks... more like... a seizure!"  
  
The laughter sounded like it was never going to die down. And if Harry hadn't stood up and glared daggers at them, it probably never would have. Finally, they were having the time of their lives.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
A/N: Hey, and thanks so much to my reviewers! I am turning out 2 chapters a day at this rate so always check back!  
  
  
Sam--Thank you very much. Yes, Draco is nice. I hate the Draco stories where Hermione/Ginny makes him change with a snap of the fingers so I decided to give a him a legitimate reason that happened before the story. I'm not sure if Draco will be paired; if not, he will make some great friends.  
  
Noodlejelly--That's a promise? Maybe I'll make it H/H. I'm leaving my options open. This will prob be long but I update very quickly.  
  
SlytherinMudblood Ch1--Glad 2 hear it, lol  
  
SlytherinMudblood Ch2--Thanks again, I hope so~I actually want to be an author, so it crushes me when ppl say otherwise.  
  
SlytherinMudblood Ch3--LOL, glad you think so highly (not!) of Harry and Cho. I don't like Cho much, I'm not making her mean, just blunt. Harry is cool, though, although Draco is 4 me! BTW, you are an author's dream w/ all your reviews! Ty!!!  
  
Bunni--Glad ya like! I do plan on writing more, lol  
  
Ravenlink--thats ok, everyone wants this story to have their fav matchup. Yeah, I'm not sure that there will be pairings--prob one, who knows? I like writing w/o a plan, like they like driving w/o one...  
  
Xoni Newcomer--LOL, you made me laugh. Many people feel strongly about the H/H pairing, I'll see, k? I thought there was a tunnel but just to be safe, I put that. Let me clear something up (EVERY1 LISTEN UP!) I thought about the corrections you said... one, they had assumed Harry would have the money and he wadn't been sure about the conversions between Muggle and wizarding money so he got a strange amount. And, I imagine Harry had never stayed at a hotel before. Let's pretend Herm never did either. I will write in these assumptions because I was dumb enough to write them in. Thank you very much!  
  
AznGolDragonGod--LOL, yeah... well, I grew up w/ older brother so I did EVERYTHING he did at that age...  
  
Amo il ragazzo--Thank you so much! Really, thanks! I agree about the pairings, I wonder how JK's gonna deal w/ that in the actual books, know? I'm glad you're a supporter of the song-ish chapters, they are more fun and easier to write. Thanks a lot!  
  
Spitfire360--yes, thankyou, Xoni told me, I'll have 2 add that. Thanks very much!  
  
That's it for da night... gotta shower and stuff... adios mis amigos y buenas noches! dormitis bien! hasta manana!  
  
And I'm out..... 


	5. Wally Dursley

A/N: Hey, whatsup! Another day, another chapter... another review from you? I hope, and I bid you adieu!  
  
Disclaimer: Boys are posessions. Harry, he's a posession. But not mine. He's all JK's...  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
"Brooklyn," Hermione squinted her eyes at the road sign. "Has anyone ever heard of Brooklyn?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron's eyes lit up. After Harry had relented from his strict all-Muggle vacation rules for a moment, Cho had performed an all-healing curse that not only sobered Ron up, it also healed most of his acne. "A girl in 6th year had on a shirt in the common room once; it said 'Brooklyn Boxing Club'!"  
  
Draco arched his perfectly-curved eyebrow. "She only had a shirt on once?"  
  
Ron scowled, but Harry thought on. "I've heard of Brooklyn," Harry said. "It's a pretty common city, I've heard of it. I think Uncle Vernon has a brother there, Wallace, I think..."  
  
"Excellent!" Ginny chirped. "Maybe he can help us!"  
  
"Were you born yesterday?" Ron nudged his younger sister, annoyed as brothers tend to get. "The Dursleys hate Harry!"  
  
"Does he even know that you're a wizard?" Hermione chimed in, looking doubtful. "I mean, that oughtta spook him."  
  
"I've got a good feeling," Harry admitted, revving the gas and speeding up just a bit. "For one thing, Vernon hates his brother. But about the wizarding... I don't know."  
  
"It's worth a try," Draco sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Watch it!" Hermione hissed as he brushed her side.  
  
Harry didn't know that Herm could be so abrasive, but he did know she had a thing against Draco. It had been hard for Harry to come to terms with the changes in Draco, but he did understand that Draco had been extremely harsh to Hermione especially, with her Muggle parents and all.  
  
"I don't know where he lives, though," Harry frowned. He could sense Cho raising her hand to swat him again and he ducked forward, trusting his instincts. Sure enough, Cho's hand was frozen in place as he turned to her. "Oh, what now?"  
  
"If you insist on using Muggle resources only," she exclaimed smugly, "then I advise you consult a phone book."  
  
"A... phone... book?" Ginny was obviously confused with the term.  
  
"Of course!" Harry actually hit his own head, feeling rather dumb. "Uh, Gin, it's, like, uh... a listing, yeah, of all the telephone numbers and addresses of the people who live there."  
  
"Oh, okay," Ginny blushed and looked away.  
  
Harry slowed the car and they drove slowly along the curb of 70th street until Cho spotted a payphone booth. Harry crawled out, languid from sitting down in the car for hours, and flipped through the book. Donaldson... Dorough... Dottie... Dree... Dross... Dulane... ah, Dursley! Harry grew excited as he traced his finger down the page and found "Dursley, Wallace J." A quick glance to the near right listed his number as 555-6162 and his address at 913 84th Street.  
  
Harry returned to the car with the page ripped out. "Do you think we should call first?"  
  
"No!" Cho insisted, snapping bubble gum on her tongue. "He might not let us come!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's rude!" Hermione whined, her annoyance with Draco building up and bursting on the others. "I may be oblivious to hotel keys but I do know a lot about the Muggle world! It is very rude to show up at the doorstep. My mother always said--"  
  
"Oh, put a block in it!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Says you!" Hermione shot back, then slumped when she realized how pathetic her come-back had been. She sat quietly, extremely irritated.  
  
"Listen," Cho said, "let's just go. It's only fourteen blocks over, we might as well give it a shot."  
  
This seemed sensible to Harry, so he stepped on the gas. The car went a few yards, sputtered, and stopped abruptly. "Oh no!" Harry groaned.  
  
"What?" Draco leaned in.  
  
"We're out of gas!" Harry sunk into his seat, defeated. "Gasoline, it makes the car run."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Well, it's only fourteen blocks." They shrunk the Vette, not knowing any gasoline spells (who would know they'd ever need one) and Draco pocketed it.  
  
"Yeah, only fourteen blocks!" Hermione muttered fifteen minutes later as they skulked along 84th street. Her feet ached mercilessly, her sneakers were filthy, and her mentality--shot.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who grew up in Muggle Land!" Draco mumbled. "You should've known, not me!"  
  
"Whatever!" Hermione screeched and walked faster until she caught up with Harry. He had done many a laborious chore at the Dursleys' and wasn't easily tired, but even he was panting a little.  
  
"Here it is," he announced, catching his breath. "913 84th Street." The apartment-looking home was on top of 912, with an outdoor staircase leading up to its eroded green front door. The six panted up the stairs, clutching the railings for support. The wizarding life had made them all lazy. Harry hesitated before rapping on the green door, but let his knuckles tap gently.  
  
They all waited for a minute before they heard footsteps coming. Harry's mouth went dry. The lock turned. The door creaked. Harry blinked.  
  
A young, handsome man stood in the doorway. He had dark hair like Vernon but much more of it. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and had narrow but kind brown eyes. He wore an unbuttoned pale blue work shirt with an untied tie (sounds funny!) hanging loosely around his neck. His khaki trousers were obviously too long for his legs and were wrinkled at the bottom. He stood there for a minute, peering down at Harry and his friends. Harry was six feet, Draco was 6' 1" and Ron was 5'11", but this man towered over them. "Um, can I help you?" His voice was surprisingly deep.  
  
Harry was startled for a moment by his intimidating appearance, but quickly regained his voice. "Are--are you Wallace Dursley?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and you are...?" The guy looked bored and curious at the same time; it was quite a site to see.  
  
"Um, Harry Potter, sir." Harry's eyes darted around nervously. "Are you, uh, Vernon Dursley's brother?"  
  
Wallace made a face. "Must you remind me? What now? Vernie's in more debt, is that it?"  
  
Harry laughed out loud at hearing his crude uncle called "Vernie." "Actually, no," Harry smiled. He liked the guy. "I'm Vernon Dursley's nephew. Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh yeah," Wallace's face broke into a lazy grin. "The notorious Harry. The little I've heard from the lump, it's always about 'that dastardly nephew of his'. I figure you can't be that bad." Wallace motioned to Harry's entourage. "And they would be...?"  
  
"Oh, my friends: Ron..." Ron made a gawky sort of smile. "...Ginny..." She blushed, and stepped back a little. "...Hermione..." She gave a pursed smile and sighed, still aggravated. "...Cho..." Cho grinned in an almost obstreperous fashion. "...and Draco." Draco forced a smirk on his pallid lips. Wallace nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
An awkward moment passed. "Oh, come in, come in," Wally blinked and ushered the six teens into his small home. They passed through a dimly-lit hallway with photographs lining the walls.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny breathed, admiring a photograph. "This landscape is beautiful! Did you take this?"  
  
"Yeah," Wallace shrugged, like it was nothing. "I'm a photographer for the Journal."  
  
"Who's journal?" Ron frowned; Hermione elbowed him hard, and he shutup.  
  
"So, what brings you to Brooklyn, Henry?"  
  
"Harry," the abashed wizard corrected. "Anyway, my friends and I just graduated, um, high school and we were taking a road trip and found ourselves here."  
  
"High school?" Again, Ron received an elbow to the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, well, we were hoping you could help us on our way," Hermione stepped up to Wallace. "Mr. Dursley, we--"  
  
"Call me Wally," the young man replied, plopping onto a stool as they reached the cramped kitchen. "Just not Dursley."  
  
"Okay, Wally," Hermione continued. "We were going to go to Disney Land in California and we were hoping you might have a road map we could use."  
  
"Nah... sorry," Wally yawned, running his fingers through his dark hair. "But, if you kids want to stay here for a while, I'm for it. After all, I'd love to get to know a fellow member of the 'Vernon-Hates-Me' fanclub," he chuckled.  
  
"That'd be great!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. He turned to the other members of the trip. "Oh, sorry. Is that okay with you guys?"  
  
"I don't want to sleep in the car tonight, if that's what you mean," Draco smirked. "Yeah, it'd be cool." Everyone seemed to agree.  
  
"I can't offer you lots of space," Wally admitted, "but I'd love to have you." He led them down another hallway ("It looks like the corridors of Hogwarts," Cho whispered to Ginny) into a medium-sized, dingy but creative-looking room. There were two queen beds that looked like they hadn't been used in a while. "I used to have roommates, but they married," Wally said. "I'll haul the pull-out sofa in and you can all sleep in here together, is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you." Harry was very appreciable of his uncle's brother's hospitality. He had never thought a Dursley could be humane, let alone hospitable. Wonders never cease to exist, he chuckled to himself. He grinned mischievously. "I call the pull-out couch!"  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Ok, I am overwhelmed with your reviews! I am sooo grateful, thank you a million times over and over! I always mention my reviewers, and I am so excited to mention you all!  
  
  
Bunny Lee--I will see Crossroads soon, thanks for the review. I'm not sure I'm gonna go w/ H/H though, maybe... I am keeping my options open but very soon I will have to decide.  
  
Shadowcat--It is "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C. Yes, it's an amazing song; never fails to make me cry.  
  
ShockoLatt--Sry if the main idea is too much, but I hope it's a lot different than others. How can they all be the same? I'm glad you like it though.  
  
Slytherin Mudblood--Glad u thought it was that funny! Don't be so posessive of Draco, there's plenty of him to go around *winkwink*  
  
Kerry Childs--Ah, I'm glad you found it touching, really. I don't know what you mean is short, the ch or the song, but thank you so much!  
  
Chrissie Ch2--I didn't think that was too relevant so I didn't bother w/ that, but I'm sure she'd want to stay with them. Thanks!  
  
Chrissie Ch4--glad ya think so! And thx for reviewing again!  
  
Sassinak Ch4--Wow thanks a lot! Yeah, there will prob be one couple, and I like D/G and D/Hr too. Yeah, congrats on gold!  
  
Sassinak Ch3--Hey, that's good- maybe they will go to Canada! I don't think they'll actually go to Disney, too lame, I think... I just wanted a reason to get them to U.S. and my Brooklyn!! LOL Oh, and I do know the Canada anthem... (Oh Canada... brotherland... shed our grace on thee... something like that) I did a project on Canada a couple years ago, and I went there a few times when I lived in New York. LOL, very funny review! Ty!  
  
Athena--Thanks lots! I'm a D/Hr supporter, trust me, and I might make it that. How does JK not see this? LOL, and ty...  
  
kim--there's a law that u cant read anything but h/h... i am afraid that if i dont it will kill u but its a risk im willing to take... we'll c, we'll c  
  
Bunny Lee--LOL, yes he is! Here's your ch!  
  
meggiesweet12--Thanks, I will read your story tonight. I'm sure it's great.  
  
Crimson Angel--thanks soooo much! lol, rat race was hilarious... whered u get that harmonica? thats hitler's harmonica!  
  
All Mighty Terrestrial--Yeah, so did I... they're a funny/rowdy bunch  
  
Markairian--LOL, I see you feel strongly. I am leaning toward D/Hr not H/Hr but who knows? I am writing this day by day, not knowing what's coming...lol... I'm not keen on H/Cho but I think it's not bad.  
  
  
Alright, well, I'm outie... see ya, prob l8r tonight 2 check my reviews or 2morrow for a new ch... a lazy saturday does that to me... well, adios...  
  
...and i'm out... 


	6. The Invitation

A/N: Hey, this is a little shorter but I decided to start a few flirtations and conflicts. There will be some *resentment* as promised coming up soon, along with *romance*. So, I didn't eant to have a bunch of things jumbled up into one chapter. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Adios, y hasta luego...  
  
Disclaimer: HP is JK's, u c? (Lots of letters...)  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
"Harry." Harry's eyes opened to see Wally Dursley standing in the doorway to the room, leaning against the doorframe. His eyebrow was arched in amusement, like he was concealing something. Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes, and pushed his glasses up onto his face.  
  
Wally's hand draped out from behind his back as he held a letter, closed with a seal that Harry recognized from across the room. "Harry," Wally began, his eyes twinkling, "do you have any idea how I received this letter?"  
  
"Um..." Harry's throat went dry. "Uh, no... No, sir."  
  
"Wally; call me Wally. I'll tell you how," Wally smirked, obviously enjoying himself. "An owl. A large snow owl was tapping and tapping with its beak against my door early this morning, with this letter attached to its leg."  
  
"Oh--oh, really," Harry stammered. Draco, who was sharing the couch, sat up groggily.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco yawned, rearranging his pillows and falling back down onto them. He fell back asleep immediately.  
  
"Yeah, really." Wally tossed the letter onto Harry's bed casually. Harry picked it up and fingered the seal; it was definitely the Hogwarts crest. Turning it over, he discovered the black caligraphy spelling out in elegant letters "Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald and Ms. Virginia Weasly, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Ms. Cho Chang, and Ms. Hermione Granger; The room at the end of the 2nd hallway; 913 84th Street; Brooklyn, New York 11238." The return address had the Hogwarts stamp.  
  
"It's funny," Wally mused, "that this 'Hogwarts'--your high school, I presume?"  
  
"Er, yeah..."  
  
"That this high school knew that you'd all be here, and what room you were in. Kind of peculiar, don't you think?" Wally had not moved from his position in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, er, it is..." Harry began to scheme things to say in his mind when Wally interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry, kid," Wally winked, retreating from his position. "We'll talk later."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Wally's footsteps disappeared down the hallway. He placed his right index finger under the envelope's closing and carefully slid it until the envelope was open. He reached in and gingerly pulled out a piece of parchment inscribed in caligraphy as elegantly written as on the envelope.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. and Ms. Weasly, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Chang and Ms. Granger; We are pleased to inform you that the Wizarding School Board has voted and decided to hold a post-graduation banquet for our 7th year graduates on the 16 of June. Dress if formal. Please send your owl with a response by the 15 of June. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster."  
  
Harry checked his Muggle sports watch; it was eight 'o clock a.m. on June 8. It was short notice, so he decided to wait for his friends to wake up before replying. After thirty seconds of waiting, however, he grew impatient, jumped up, and shook Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron was immensely annoyed as he was forced into consiousness. Harry briefed him on the letter. "That sounds fantastic! Let's go!" he exclaimed, reading it over a 2nd time. "Let's wake up the others."  
  
After each received a rude awakening and a summary of the letter, they all agreed that they should go and signed their responses; Hedwig set off dutifully with the response.  
  
Ginny grabbed a few things from her trunk. "I'm going to get changed in the living room, " she excused, and exited the room. Harry and Ron decided to go out and get breakfast for everyone, and Cho went to shower and dress in the bathroom.  
  
Hermione stood awkwardly with Draco in the room. "Um, Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you go out for a minute? I want to get changed."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Uh, thanks," she said warily. It was odd of him to be cooperative. She didn't mind at all, so she didn't say anything and changed into Muggle clothes. She liked them a lot. There were so many different styles, and had loved growing up in them. Today she wore a cotton sky blue sundress and wicker sandals. After tying her wavy chestnut hair into a loose ribbon at the nape of her neck, Hermione opened the door to give access to Draco. Her mouth dropped when she discovered that he was already dressed. He wore a very cleancut short-sleeve white collar tee and long khaki shorts. Not like the disgusting Slytherin she was used to.  
  
"When did you... where did you get dressed?"  
  
"The hallway," Draco smirked, and pushed his way into the room. He briefly glanced at Hermione. "You look nice."  
  
"Uh, thanks, you too," she replied, very skeptical of his good behavior. "The hallway?"  
  
"Uh-huh." He moved to the mirror above the dresser and brushed his blonde, slightly curly hair. "Can you see this?" He was pointing to his chin.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"No, come here." Hermione relented and crossed the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This pimple!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "Can you see this?"  
  
"Oh, no," she assured, "I didn't see it until you pointed... it... out..." She trailed off, noticing how close she was to his face. He looked... He looked like he was about to kiss her! Oh my god, her thoughts screamed, move, Hermione, move! Yes, he was definitely getting closer. She could smell his Muggle cologne.  
  
"Eh-hem?" They spun around nervously to see Harry at the door.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione turned six shades of pink. "You're back."  
  
"Yeah." Harry was studying both of their faces very cautiously. Draco looked pale and confused, and Hermione was blushing something awful! "Um..." It was awkward for him too. He hoped he had walked in on Draco insulting Hermione or something. Yep, he told himself, that must be it. Never... never something... else. "Well, Ron and I got bagels and lox."  
  
"Lox?" Draco found his voice, although it wavered. Had he been about to kiss Hermione? No, he told himself, I just miss romantic contact. I'd fall for anyone at this time. He immediately dismissed the idea and forgot all about it.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione's voice sounded less shrill with each word she spoke. "It's a type of fish you put on bagels. Come, we'll show you."  
  
And the three exited the room, leaving it vacant of everything but lingering thoughts.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
A/N: Hello to reviewers! And ty, keep em coming!  
  
  
Lana--Yeah, I got into Wally not knowing here... might not be that way for long...  
  
Dan--yep...lol, ty  
  
SlytherinMudblood--u can have draco every other week, k? yeah, im not gonna do h/hr... they r 2 sibling-y... it will only be slightly romantic  
  
Mattwag--ok, then u better review again, lol! thanks  
  
Sassinak--hello my canadian friend! Yes, they do, glad ya like the plot  
  
AznGolDragon--i am glad u liked the chap... i like wally, its from leave it 2 beaver and sounds fun-loving, no?  
  
shadow, flame, ice, etc--huh??? i dont no if u r a few ppl or 1 but every "person"/character said something really nice so ty!!!  
  
Jane--LOL, thanks  
  
KT--yeah, i speak a little, ¿y tu? pues, voy a escribir... adios...  
  
ShockoLatt--David Beckman is a name I know! LOL, that's weird. his mom used 2 be my academic games coach. he was really smart. same 1? yeah, well, i'm from brooklyn  
  
RACHEL--sry, it's looking dim...  
  
ElleB--sure, sure, in a little while... thanks  
  
Meera--u better! lol, thanks mucho!  
  
Mir-Kitty--u r misguided in ur h/hr idea but maybe... i dont think so, but... thanks a lot!i like getting good reviews :)  
  
well, that's all. tengo que ir... adios y leéis mi cuento... mucho gracias, adios! 


	7. Conversations over Teen People

A/N: Come one, come all, and read this fanfic... muchachacha... I g2g so I'll be short, see ya l8r on the flip side and REVIEW!!!!!! Hehe, didn't mean to sound so forceful but I really gotta go, adios.  
  
IMPORTANT: DEAR MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWING; WHEN I BEGAN I DID NOT KNOW HOW THIS WOULD TURN OUT. I REGRET TO INFORMT AHT I WILL BE TRANSFERRING THIS STORY UNDER HERMIONE/DRACO RATHER THAN HARRY/HERMIONE. I PUT IT H/H ORIGINALLY BECAUSE ALL ARE MAIN CHARACTERS BUT THEY ARE IN IT THE MOST AND ROMANCE IS NOT BETWEEN THEM. I GOT A COUPLE RESENTFUL REVIEWS SO I AM MOVING IT. I AM SORRY. BYEBYE~me123  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor is he yours... unless ur Jk...  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Mmm..." Ron murmured, sinking his teeth into his second bagel. "This lox is heavenly; they should have served it at Hogwarts."  
  
"Speaking of which," Ginny said between moutfuls of creamc heese, "we have to make sure we're back in England by the 16th of June."  
  
"You're welcome to stay until then," Wally offered, entering the small kitchen. "I have no conflicts."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not sure," Harry said tentatively. "We were going to try to stay on the road and see some sites."  
  
"That's fine," Wally nodded, smothering a poppy seed bagel with veggie cream cheese. "But if you change your mind, I'm cool with it."  
  
"Great..." Cho was obviously ogling at Wally, who they had discovered to be twenty-two years old, a professional photgrapher, Emory college graduate, and rabid jazz fan."That sounds great..."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and they all laughed a little.  
  
"I'm taking the Vette for gas." Draco patted his pocket. "Does anyone want to come?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Ron said, a piece of lox flying from the corner of his mouth. It landed on a cringing Hermione. "Herm, didn't you want to pick up magazines or something?"  
  
"Oh... yeah, I did, but I don't want to tag along," she lied, brushing off the discard of Ron's mouth; she actually wanted to keep her distance from Draco.  
  
"Nonsense," the blonde boy replied coolly. He obviously knew of her reasons and was trying to upset her. "Three's company, right Ron?"  
  
"Of course; Herm, are you alright?" He was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Fine, I'll come," she sighed reluctantly and slid her bagel away. "There are so many calories in that cream cheese!"  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
"Teen People, Seventeen, Teen, Cosmo Girl, Teen Vogue..." Hermione scanned the headlines for an appetizing magazine on an aisle of Walgreens.  
  
"Are you looking for me?"  
  
She spun to see Draco smirking at her. "No, unless your name is Cosmo Girl," she replied impatiently. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," he whistled, but didn't move on. "Just to mess with your head."  
  
"Uh-huh, well you do that, I'm going to get this one," she replied, monotone, and picked up a Teen People. She turned to go to the register but he blocked her path. She was 5'6", making him 7 inches taller, so she cranked her neck up to look at him. "Um, Malfoy, can I help you?"  
  
"Why don't you like me?" he said quite bluntly.  
  
She was taken aback. He had sounded earnest and genuine, like a 3rd grader just wanting to be accepted; it was so unlike him. In fact, it took her a moment to find words. "Well... you were never nice to me, calling me Mudblood and such and such, and insulting my friends and family... and you give me a bad feeling," she admitted honestly, shuffling the magazine that no longer seemed important from hand to hand.  
  
"But I don't call you things or insult you anymore!" he protested, frustrated.  
  
"But you still make me feel bad!" she cried, and pushed her way past him. He didn't follow; instead, he stood there for a moment, trying to make sense of the conversation he had just had.  
  
"That will be $3.17, ma'am," the clerk told Hermione. She shuffled through the five dollars the gang had left and handed four to the lady; after receiving her magazine and $1.83 change, she quickly hustled out of the store and waited by a newspaper stand; Ron and Draco had not come out yet.  
  
It was surprisingly cold for early summer, a slight chill in the air. It wasn't much, but Hermione felt cold and icy inside. The sun was only beginning to peek out from behind a few dreary clouds; maybe things would warm up after all.  
  
The bell on the door clanged as Ron and Draco emerged, chattering about Muggle sports or something else that did not catch Hermione's interests. They walked next door to a gas station called "Shell." "Freezus," Draco muttered, and the scene stopped. He removed the mini scarlet Vette from his pants pocket, placed it in front of a service stand, and quickly returned it to normal size. He then looked to Hermione for instructions.  
  
After Hermione demonstrated how to fill a tank with gas, they left their $1.83 (it was $1.92 per gallon, but they figured it was better than nothing) on the counter, sped away, and waited for a safe distance until they put Brooklyn back into motion.  
  
Hermione noticed Draco was carrying a small plastic bag from Walgreens. "What'd you buy, Malfoy?" she asked from the backseat. With the back all to herself, it was plenty roomy.  
  
"Oh, pimple cream. You remember the pimple I showed you, right, Hermione?" He was obviously playing with her mind.  
  
She blushed furiously. "No, no, I don't... I don't remember that."  
  
"Oh, really?" Draco frowned in mock confusion. "We were alone in the bedroom and I was looking in the mirror and I called you over and you came and--"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Hermione suddenly piped up shrilly. "I... I remember, yes."  
  
Ron looked at her like she had three heads, but Draco just smiled. He liked having the upperhand. And it was all too easy.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
A/N: Wow, ty every1 for being so generous in your reviewing! ::Sends everyone an extravagant thank you card:: Here's my thanks:  
  
  
Amanda--mucho gracias! (hope dinner was good!) lol  
  
Elle B--yeah, a lot of ppl dont like D/Hr but who knows? i'm not sure if they will b 2gether like that  
  
Mark--thanks, and my "skills" thank u 2... heres ur chapter  
  
sassinak--usually when i write i dont like having harry as a main character cuz he seems to perfect but i like how hes coming in this story. i like d/g too but i dont think so in this story  
  
Dreamgrl99--it means "you all read my story" hope i satisfy ur need for new chapter... i am in spanish also but i already know some  
  
steph1--aw, ty sooo much! what is ur pen name so i can check it out?  
  
Shockolatt--sry, i dont think i can do h/h... but, i no another david beckman thats creepy  
  
Arwen Undomiel--LOL glad 2 hear, thanks for sending me 2 ur friends.  
  
Slytherin Mud Blood--LOL, me 2, thank u sooo much! ::does happy dance::  
  
LovelyKatSequi--Thanku verrrry much... lala...  
  
Flame and Ice--thx again, i am assuming ur 2 ppl... u r very flattering, thx a whole bunch  
  
  
Y es todos... voy a hablar con mi amiga mina ahora, tan perdon... adios y mucho gracias por os pensamientos... hasta manana!  
  
Byebye... and I'm out... 


	8. Gemini

A/N: Heyo and thanks for ur kind and oh-so-generous reviews. So, here's the deal, I got a new chapter for you and I hope you enjoy and don't think it's completely pointless cuz I have to involve the other characters. Love u all and thanks to my friend who recently joined the site. His user name is mwarren, that's MWARREN so go check his stuff out… Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Lalala…. Own nothing…. Lalala….  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny Weasly and Cho Chang sat out on the miniscule, dusty porch outside by the green door, painting their toenails with sparkly pink nail polish. The smoke in Brooklyn was thick in the air, and although it may have perturbed others, Ginny and Cho inhaled it like it was the most amazing thing. "Who would had ever thought," Ginny musing, glopping a river of pink onto her big toe, "that Muggle air is so different! It's even slightly gray!" Had they been spotted from the streets, surely someone would have snickered about tourists.  
  
They were seen, in fact, and it was not until quite a few minutes later that Ginny warily lifted her eyes and met the stranger's eyes. He wasn't tall nor short, with crumpled blonde hair and brown eyes that held her gaze fiercely. "Hello!" he called from the littered sidewalk. "Are you a friend of Wally's?"  
  
"Yes," Cho spoke up, but Ginny couldn't help but think that the question was meant for her, "we're staying with him for a little. Who might you be?" Cho batted her long, dark eyelashes and Ginny immediately resented that. She hated how Cho had to always be the flirt, the beautiful one that all the guys adored. When Ginny had liked Harry, Cho had been the object of his affections. When Ginny had desired Cedric Diggory for her date, Cho had swept him off his feet.* Ginny was getting sick of being shafted. It had to stop.  
  
"Hello!" she exclaimed, jumping up and leaning against the rail. "I'm Virginia. Who might you be?"  
  
The guy chuckled. "I'm Jason!" he shouted, cupping his hand to his mouth. "It's nice to meet you, fair Juliet!" Ginny blushed, realizing he was making an inference to the scene in Romeo and Juliet when Romeo spoke to Juliet on the balcony. The dusty, dilapidated porch was so royal balcony, but it would do just fine. "Is Wally home?"  
  
"No!" Ginny replied. Cho had returned to painting her nails and blowing on them to dry them. "He went to work just a minute ago!"  
  
"Rats!" the guy scowled, but good-naturedly, for he smiled. "I was hoping I'd catch him!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she shouted. He nodded, and started to walk away. She caught her breath, knowing that decisions are made in one second. "Wait!" Jason turned and stopped, looking toward the redhead expectantly. "Let me walk you home!"  
  
"Are you sure? I'd love the company, but I live six blocks over."  
  
"No, not at all!" She caught up with him after almost falling down the staircase. Blushing at her clumsiness, she regained her composure and fell in stride beside Jason.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inside, Harry and Ron (he, Hermione, and Draco had just returned. Hermione was napping and Draco had taken a walk) tried to zap themselves more Muggle clothes. "It's not working!" Ron sighed and threw his already beaten wand to the ground in frustration. "Why can't I get a t-shirt?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess wands aren't meant to make Muggle things," he inferred, setting his own wand down delicately. "You know what we have to do now."  
  
"And what's that?" Ron plopped onto the bed in exasperation.  
  
"Buy Muggle clothes; Wally did lend us the money for clothes, as well as gas and hotels, right?"  
  
"I guess," Ron relented, "but I don't know the first thing about their size charts. That's your department, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at him dryly. "Ron—Small, Medium, Large—it's not difficult."  
  
Ron blushed. "Ok, let's just go!" He didn't need any further embarrassment. They gathered the money and opened the green door to the porch.  
  
"Ouch!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed. Cho was wincing, holding up the foot she had yet to paint.  
  
"Oh, sorry Cho!" Ron apologized, being the one to open the door. She muttered something that he was sure he didn't want to hear and the guys quickly left the scene of the crime.  
  
It took about a half hour until they reached a mall. The frigid air conditioning relieved their humid faces, and they were extremely grateful for it. A few yards forward revealed a large teenage clothing store named "Gemini." They approached with caution.  
  
Loud, fast music blared on the loudspeakers unlike anything they had heard before. Harry had never heard music other than oldies and country (the Dursleys had horrible taste!) in his Muggle home. Flashy but awfully cute girls' clothing was set up on the racks in the left side of the store, and the boys' attire was on the right. The boys quickly headed right and began searching the racks for suitable Muggle clothes.  
  
"Everything says Gemini on it!" Ron expressed, noticing that is was a brand name. He found a few random shirts and told Harry he'd meet him in the dressing room.  
  
Harry searched a little deeper, settling on a long-sleeve navy shirt that said "Gemini's Leading Man" and an orange short sleeve saying "Gemini 4Ever." He wasn't choosy and didn't really care how they looked so he quickly paid and waited outside by a fountain for his friend.  
  
" 'Arry?" Harry turned, half-expecting to see Fleur, but instead a very small boy stood behind him timidly.  
  
"Er, yes?" Harry replied, completely confused. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Don't you remember me!" the boy spat bitterly, taking Harry aback with surprise.  
  
"Should I?" Harry shook his head. The boy had dark, sloppy hair and bright green eyes, along with glasses much too big for his head.  
  
"Should you not?" the boy hissed, pushing up his curly bangs to display a…  
  
Scar??? A lightning-shaped scar! Harry jumped. "You're… you're…"  
  
The boy disappeared, not like an apparating effect. He just… was gone, like had never been there.  
  
"…me."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*I know he died, let's pretend Ginny wanted him to ask her to the Yule Ball even tho she liked Harry then but he asked Cho. K? Good.  
  
  
  
Reviewers, you kick ^butt^ (revised addition for language-sensitive people…lol)  
  
Slytherin Mudblood—Thanks bunches, of course I love Draco still, but I'm not in the story. In my next project, I might be under a diff name…. Muchachacha… sry, I'm in a sadistic mood  
  
Derek—thanks lots  
  
Elle B—yes I did! He is cool, I guess, I like where's he's going at least. Thanks  
  
Chrissie—yeah, yeah, well, already emocionada so screw that… I changed it, happy? Thankyou tho  
  
Dreamgrl99—yeah, problems solved. I liked the pimple bit too  
  
Heiress of slytherin—fine, I don't get u ppl, but fine  
  
CC—sry, cho isnt like that in this story. Thank you lots tho  
  
Satine Potter—sry, sry… 4give me? Lol, thanku  
  
MiyaQui—Not evil! ::bawls:: Thanks!  
  
ShockoLatt—thanks. Nothing against u, but all u ppl who only read h/h…. that must get boring! Im sry, but try 2 add some variety  
  
Steph1—ty, email got and resent…  
  
Flame and Ice—my more interesting reviews r from u… lol… thanks soooo much… u guys r hilarious  
  
Cho87—alright, alright, thankyou  
  
Mione G—tttttthhhhhhhaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyoooooooooouuuuuuuuu…..  
  
Kristina—thanks!  
  
Hermioneg89—thanks…lalala  
  
Shadow—ha, thankyou  
  
Littletrumpeter—yay! Finally some1 not bashing me for d/hr… u r priceless! Ty!!!  
  
Arwen Undomiel—lol, sorry…  
  
Lydia—thanks so much! That is such a nice review ::warm a tingly feeling hits me:: thanks!  
  
Snitchboy—um, ok, yeah, definitely, thanku  
  
Sn0bunny—glad ya like, I keep going….ty!  
  
Sarah—thanks, updating I did!  
  
Kerofan—im not mad, remember, I said harry was in charge of money and they left it up 2 him, he had trouble with conversions. Its ok, thanks lots  
  
  
  
THANKS U ALL! LOVE YA AND KEEP IT UP!!! 


	9. But I'm Not Dead

A/N: Hola, ¿que pasa? It's me again, updating ever so dutifully. I hope this isn't too short cuz I don't have too much time. Oh, yes, and if you want to read some deranged (but I hope u like!) poetry check out my collection, Me123!!! Anywhatsits, this delves deeper into the Harry seeing little people issue, lol, so read, read, and REVIEW…  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this lovely tale. I own little ghost Harry, cutie Jason, and the bee-yooootiful Wally Dursley. Jk has the rest. Who's got the better end? I'm thinkin me…  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Harry…?"  
  
Harry's head snapped around. Ron was looking at him like he was crazy. "Oh good," Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "it's you."  
  
"It's good to see I'm so appreciated," Ron replied sarcastically, setting his shopping bag down and residing on the bench with Harry, "but whom were you expecting?"  
  
"I… I don't know," Harry frowned.  
  
"You're so pale, it's like you saw a ghost!" Ron exclaimed; of course, in Hogwarts that was all too possible with Nearly-Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, Peeves, and the other house ghosts randomly floating and drifting around.  
  
"I… may… have…" Harry said slowly, focusing on one unparticular spot on the tiled floor and staring off spacily. He was snapped out of it as a strong hand gripped his arm and yanked. "Alright, Ron!" Harry snapped, slightly annoyed at his friend. "We can go now."  
  
"Aw, gee, thanks," Ron said bitterly and they swiftly exited the mall.  
  
The air outside had the same chill that they had earlier experienced and it nipped at Ron's cheeks as they strode against it in the direction of Wally Dursley's humble home. A thought he had tried to push away rose afresh in his mind, causing him to shudder. Hogwarts was over. Was it really? Did he really have nothing to go to next year? No, he told himself, that was impossible. Next year he was going back to Hogwarts, just like always. But it was getting harder to pretend.  
  
The future was an illusion to Ron; he liked to think that he could always go to blissful haven of Hogwarts, and so he told himself that, but… But in the back of his mind was the truth: the happiest years of his life were over.  
  
Upon approaching Wally's home, they skipped every other step and burst in. "Honey, we're home," Ron called in a mocking tone, pretending to hang up an invisible coat on an imaginary coat rack. Harry smirked and they went into the kitchen.  
  
The world froze. Harry was staring at the boy he had just seen, with the long disheveled black hair and cat-like green eyes. And the scar. The boy gazed at Harry, right in the eyes, so fiercely that Harry felt something inside of him sting. His heart.  
  
Harry stumbled backward, knocking over a chair but not noticing. His face had frozen over, not in fear, but awe of this small being who could unsettle him such. "Who… you're… me…?" Harry managed to make out. "I mean, you are, aren't you."  
  
"Yes," said the boy softly, not in the obstreperous tone in which he had thrown at Harry before, "but you do not know me anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry cried. "I know me; you're me; I know you!"  
  
"I am you," the boy said, once again very gently. His eyes looked terribly doleful. He was so sad and depressed looking. "But I'm not."  
  
"I don't understand…" Harry whispered. And he blinked.  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" Harry turned around. Ron was looking at him like he had five noses, six hears, and one eye. "Come in, HARRY!"  
  
"Huh? Don't you see him?" Harry asked, bewildered. "He is…" Harry turned back to where the little boy had been standing. The boy stood there no more. "…right there."  
  
"You're crazy!" Ron exclaimed, setting his shopping back on the table. He started going through his new clothes like everything was ordinary. A hand clamped down on his arm and Ron looked up to meet Harry's all too serious eyes.  
  
"Ron," Harry said soberly, "there is a little boy that I've seen twice today. He was me, only very little. He seems angry, then sad. I…" Harry felt his words choke up in his throat. "…I don't know why. I don't know what's going on."  
  
Ron sensed the urgency in Harry's voice and sat him down. "Harry, it's okay," he calmed, folding his hands neatly on the table. "It's true that some Muggles claim to see ghosts of their relatives or friends that died and—"  
  
"But I'm not dead!" Harry screeched suddenly, popping up from his chair. His voice was rising in a frantic manner.  
  
"And why would you be?" The two boys were interrupted by an innocent female voice. Hermione had entered the kitchen, wearing her cotton blue sundress. She sensed something awry when neither one of them spoke. "Um, are you guys okay?"  
  
"Sure, sure," Ron waved her off when Harry remained silent, "we're just talking."  
  
"About…?" Hermione's eyebrow arched.  
  
"Uh, guy stuff," Harry chimed in. "Yeah, and seeing that you're, uh, not a guy, then you can't, um, talk about it… cuz it's guy stuff… for guys! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
Hermione laughed at how foolish and inventing he sounded, but tossed it aside, not really caring about their "guy stuff" as Harry called it. "Okay," she chuckled, "but have you seen Ginny? Cho says she went for a walk with a really hot guy."  
  
Ron turned bright red. "She WHAT?" he erupted. Storming down the hallway, he grabbed his imaginary coat before slamming the door behind him.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Hey to all my lovely and wonderful reviewers! U guys kick! Thanks sooooooo much, here's to:  
  
Mwarren, Slytherin Mud blood, Ira Poon, little trumpeter, sassinak, mmm Remus, Mione G, kristina, The Ace of Wands, Elle B, sn0bunny, and Goldenberry.  
  
And for those of u w/ questions and comments:  
  
  
  
Slytherin Mudblood—WHATS AN OC???  
  
Little trumpeter—I must agree…. Ty…  
  
Sn0bunny—sry, I fixed—jason!  
  
Goldenberry—ty, but I do imagine they read mags in the wizarding world, I don't see a prob w/ Hermione picking up a mag that might be similar to one she has at home. And Harry had to get clothes, y not pick up adidas? I can't find a Latin dictionary online, so I'm just gonna keep it that way unless u can find one. Thanku for the suggestions!! 


	10. Like a Day in Pleasantville

A/N: Know what? I didn't feel like writing earlier so instead I thought of who would play each character if this was performed or in a play or something, just cuz I think oddly like that...  
  
Harry Potter--Tom Welling (Clarke from Smallville)  
  
Hermione Granger--Jennifer Garner (Alias)  
  
Draco Malfoy--Paul Walker (Fast and the Furious)  
  
Ron Weasly--Jared Padalecki (Dean from Gilmore Girls... w/ red hair!)  
  
Ginny Weasly--Claire Danes  
  
Cho Chang--Kristin Kreuek (Lana from Smallville)  
  
Wally Dursley--Josh Hartnett (333) from Pearl Harbor  
  
Jason--Tobey McGuire (Pleasantville, Spiderman)  
  
Disclaimer: Still think I got the better deal. JK can keep her Harry P and entourage. I'm sitting smug w/ my originals...  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"...and so I said, 'Um, I actually don't know you'."  
  
Ginny threw her head back and laughed. Jason Whitaker was quite the charmer and she was by far intoxicated with his personality and witty humor. "Jason," she gasped between breaths, "I can't believe that!"  
  
"Well, believe it," he winked, stopping short on the sidewalk and shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "Who would believe it's summer?" he laughed, and Ginny could not resist but to notice the twinkle in his eyes. Jason made a gesture to the apartment complex that they now stood in front of. "This is me."  
  
"Oh," Ginny blushed, realizing she had been sitting there ogling him while he attempted to say goodbye. "I'm sorry, thank you for--"  
  
"Thank me? It is I who thanks you for the company," he replied in an angelic every-mom-wants-him-as-a-son-in-law tone.  
  
"HEY! GINNY!!!"  
  
Ginny gasped and looked wildly around. She froze, spotting a flash of red jumping up and down across the street. "Omigosh," she groaned, covering her eyes with her hand in embarassment. "Omigosh, omigosh." The sound of laughter caused her to look back to Jason; he found it amusing.  
  
"And is that your brother?"  
  
"Oh god, yes," she moaned, stomping her foot against the ground and scowling in Ron's direction. He was making several attempts to cross the street but cars kept stopping him short. Ron finally made his way to Ginny and Jason, panting.  
  
"Who... are... you...?" he heaved, leaning over.  
  
Jason knelt down to the level of Ron's leaning and offered his hand. "Jason Whitaker. I'm a friend of Wally Dursley's. And you are...?"  
  
Ron seemed to resent the man's politness but shook the outstretched hand firmly anyway. "I'm Ron Weasly. Ginny's brother."  
  
"So I assumed," Jason smirked. "Uh, Virginia, I'd better go." He jerked his thumb toward the outdoor elevator.  
  
"What, so he's calling you Virginia?" Ron snorted, pacing a space of two feet. It looked rather comical to a bystander.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason said, awfully confused. "Bye... Ginny, it is?"  
  
"Call me Virginia," she insisted defiantly, not tearing her eyes from her brother's glare that bored into her head like two bullets. "I'm Virginia."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And I can be your something something... I can blah blah blah the pain..." Cho hummed softly along with the Muggle radio that sat beside her on the desk of the menial bedroom. "And I will something something forever... you can blah my blah away..."  
  
"Am I interrupting?" asked the cool voice of Draco. He was leaning over her shoulder at what she was writing.  
  
"Stop!" she hissed, snatching the paper away from his eyes. "It's private, as in, confidential."  
  
"Jesus, fine," he muttered. "I just wanted to know where Hermione was."  
  
Cho's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why...?"  
  
"It's private," he mocked, "as in, confidential."  
  
"Oh fine," Cho sighed, pocketing the note she had been scribbling into her pocket. "It's not like I care anyway." She stomped out of the room grumbling, undoubtedly about Draco and secrets and words that we shall not even begin to discuss.  
  
"Girls," Draco chuckled to the empty room. Something shiny caught his eye, lying half-hidden under the bed on the modest carpet. He swooped down to pick it up; it was a notebook with silver binding. "Keep out!" it read in large, bold letters. He snapped it open. "Hermione's Journal," he read aloud. "Leave it to her to not charm it shut. Anybody, say me, can walk in and start reading ever so innocently." He smirked at his devilish intentions.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, notcing the date. "This entry is from 5th year." Apparently the journal had been magicked for unlimited space rather than to lock. "Dear Journal, Hello, it's me, Hermione... exam Tuesday... Prof Snape said... lunch was delicious... Harry won Quidditch..." he skimmed, boring himself terribly. "Jesus, Hermione, how boring is this."  
  
He flipped a clump of random pages back. He was now in 6th year. "Dear Journal, You will not believe what happened..." Draco grinned. He was getting to the good stuff. "I had a dream last night and it involved Draco Malfoy. Yes, MALFOY! And in this one, he wasn't hexing me or groveling in front of Harry (this made Draco seethe), but he was being nice. Really and truly! We were walking in the park, hand-in-hand; no, I didn't believe it either, and he stopped me suddenly and kissed me very politely on the cheek, and I turned such a shade of crimson, it was like a Weasly! Can you believe that? I don't remember the rest but how could I forget that. Oh, N.E.W.T.S. in three weeks... Quidditch cup..." Draco's attention was lost again but he was grinning broadly in a mischievous fashion. "Little Hermione having love dreams about me," he thought. "The possibilities for messing with her are endless..."  
  
A noisy confrontation interrupted his thoughts. He peered out of the doorway after tucking the notebook back to its original spot to see the Weaslys bickering. "And to think that you TRACKED ME DOWN like a LOST DOG!" Ginny was screaming, arms flailing wildly in a desperate attempt to smack Ron across the face. He was barely able to fend her off.  
  
"Easy, Gin, easy..." he soothed, trying to stay calm in the midst of the war Ginny was waging against him. To Draco, it looked like Ginny was winning by a landslide.  
  
"EASY!?" she roared. Draco had never imagined such an outrageous tone coming from sweet, harmless Ginny Weasly. "EASY, you say? It's hard when I'm being STALKED by my own BROTHER for taking a WALK with a GUY! A really NICE guy too!" she screeched. Ginny stormed down the hallway, pushing Draco back as she flung herself into the bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"Smooth, Ron," Draco teased, casually walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I don't see you doing much better," Ron snapped, pushing past Draco and rattling on the doorknob fruitlessly. "After all, I had a chat with Hermione."  
  
"What'd she say?" Draco asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Let's just say," Ron grunted, yanking at the doorknob until he was about to fly back. "That your luck with the female species makes mine look like a day in Pleasantville."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: AAAAH, hey, and here's a word from our sponsors: Eh hem. Review, review, ah yes, review. And don't forget, review, review, review. And on a final note... review. Thank you... and now back to "Road trip" by Me123.  
  
Programming made possible by:  
  
Elle B--yes, the coat thing was one of my better ideas. try to imagine it happening. it made me crack up. thanks  
  
Mrs.Amanda Malfoy--i'm sorry my impatient fan, i am getting to it. i want this story to be longer than my others and i need conflicts w/ the other two (what's gonna happen with cho???) thanku tho very much  
  
bookworm--gracias, they r one of fav pairings 2  
  
Mione G--thanku, u r a great reviewer!  
  
Mione G--ditto... thanks  
  
MiyaQui--lol, some "random hooking up" i will see what i can do  
  
~~--whoever u r, thanks, i plan on it  
  
Slytherin Mudblood--thanks, thanks, yes some orginals (i cudnt resist) 


	11. An Uncomfortable Silence

A/N: Tis I again, whatsnew? My chapters get shorter and shorter but hey, I can't write long chapters. I update quickly, that should make up for it. I am trying to solve a few of their problems. Cho's letter is still a mystery, yes, and Draco's plot is as well. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Boys are great~every boy should have one~JK has Harry! (sniffsniff where's mine?)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While Ron made futile attempts to break into the single bedroom, Hermione sat on the subway, surveying the people in her area. There was a young mother with small twin girls who were jumping all over the aisles regardless of their mother's protests. An old gruff man stood in the center aisle, clinging to a metal pole, softly singing show tunes. A woman that looked to be about thirty sat stiffly in the seat beside Hermione, gazing around and then scribbling things on a notepad every once in a while. Hermione couldn't help herself, and she finally made a subtle glance at the paper.  
  
"She doesn't like the subway much, but it isn't because she isn't used to it. She is a regular, she has an aisle and a seat and everyone knows it. Her face is blank and her name unknown; but what is certain is her doleful eyes. Her sad, dreary--"  
  
"Eh hem!" The woman cleared her throat in annoyance, cutting Hermione off from reading the rest.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," Hermione profusely apologized. "Really and truly, I'm sorry. But what you're writing... It's quite good."  
  
The woman's face brightened slightly and her attitude immediately was warmer to Hermione. "Really?" the woman said. "I'm a writer, you know. Joanne*. May I ask, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione replied and, noticing the woman's accent, added, "You sound British. What are you doing in the States?"  
  
"Ah, just getting inspiration," Joanne replied, and she smiled. "And I think I've just found some." The subway stopped; Joanne bid Hermione adieu and left her to the seat alone.  
  
"A writer..." A smile crept slowly on Hermione's face. The idea appealed to her, but was it something she could really do? The grin vanished; Hermione was sure not.  
  
Her mind flashed back to a conversation she had recently had with Ron about Draco Malfoy. She had told him how Draco completely vexed her nerves… and yet confused her, with his outburt at the store and the nice things he sometimes said. But, most of time he seemed intolerable. She didn't get it. Hermione wasn't used to trying to figure out guys… that was supposed to be easy.  
  
Hermione got off at her stop and paused on the sidewalk, letting a peaceful, serene feeling settle over her. The evening was settling in and the soft wind felt wonderful against her skin. Her hair blew back and the end of her long sundress swayed with the breeze. It felt cleansing.  
  
Her blissful feeling was interrupted; as she opened the door to Wally's home a face stared at her, the face of Draco Malfoy. He looked a bit put off. "What did you say to Ron about me?" he ordered, not letting her gain admittance to the house. She rolled her eyes and ducked under his arm, but he followed her. "What did you tell Weasly? Come on, Hermione!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" she growled, trying to lose him. But Draco was persistent, following her around.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU TELL RON?"  
  
"Oh, sod off!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry sipped the curious brown liquid from the cup gingerly, and then drew back, a disgusted grimace on his face. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, catching odd stares from those around him. "This is disgusting!" The coffee was hot and bitter, and Harry almost retched. "I'm glad the Dursleys never gave me this!" And yet, Harry took another sip. And another. And another. He was hooked; coffee wasn't that bad.  
  
As he walked down 1st Avenue sipping the cup, he began to think, and therefore felt miserable. He had to wonder if, after the dance, he would ever see his friends again. And if he did, would it be the same? The thoughts made him shudder, and he almost spilled the steaming coffee all over himself. He wondered what the famous Harry Potter would be without his friends. "Nothing..." he pondered aloud, swerving to the side in order to sidestep a group of boys playing marbles.  
  
By the time he had reached Wally Dursley's home, the coffee was long gone and Harry was officially in a foul mood. Hermione had arrived just a few minutes prior and was being chased around the house by Draco, who was apparently pestering her about a conversation with Ron or something of the likes. Ron was banging incessantly on the bedroom door, and Cho and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. He stomped furiously into the kitchen, and Hermione, Draco following suit, ran around him hurriedly.  
  
Harry gasped in annoyance and sat on one of the kitchen stools. "Jesus, people!" came a screech as Harry saw Cho coming into the kitchen, mouth wide open in mid-yell. "Can't I get any privacy?"  
  
At that moment, the door to the bedroom unlocked and Ron went flying backward. He hit the wall and crumbled to the ground. Ginny stepped up, saw Ron, and looked extremely satisfied. Her demeanor cool and collected, Ginny sat beside Harry with a calm smile. "Hello," she said. "What have you been doing today, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replied, surprised at how sprightly she sounded. "I went to the mall, a store called 'Gemini' with Ron--"  
  
The mention of her brother's name flamed back the hysterics in Ginny's face. She scowled deeply at Harry and went back to the hallway, where Ron was staggering up. "Get up!" she demanded, and then she turned to the rest, who were coincidentally all assembled in the kitchen. Harry remained on the stool, Draco and Hermione had paused in the kitchen, and Cho turned from her point by the refrigerator. "Pack up!" Ginny commanded through gritted teeth. She had reached her wit's end. "We're going now."  
  
No one dare provoke her wrath further. They all crept into the bedroom quietly and began assembling their things into their small, magicked suitcases. Ginny watched like a boss, making sure that they all packed quickly and efficiently.  
  
Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye when Hermione glanced furtively around, then snatched up the silver journal and stuffed it into her suitcase. He snickered, remembering what he had read.  
  
Under Ginny's tenacious watching eyes, they were ready to leave in a half hour's time. They shuffled out the door after Harry left an apologetic note for Wally, explaining their leave of absence (while leaving the Ginny- went-psycho part out).  
  
They were back on the road in an uncomfortable silence. Harry was driving silently, his mind a million miles away. Ron was thinking of Hogwarts and the dance, Ginny was still infuriated, staring dead ahead, Draco was staring out the window (no one had any idea what was going on inside his head, but he smiled devilishly once in a while), Cho was reading a crumpled piece of paper over and over again, and Hermione had tilted her notebook and was jotting things down. Neither made eye contact with the other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Heh heh… Joanne Rowling… this is just for giggles, won't affect plot…  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, another chap up! I wonder how long this will be... I'm prob not adding more to my other stories until I finish this one so hold tight! And thanks to my loooooooovely reviewers!  
  
  
  
lydia--aw, they shud! thanks very much  
  
Nick--yes, yes, just my creative genius... not... thanks  
  
kristina--im not sure which harry part u mean, but thanks lots  
  
lydia (again)--yes, ull find out in time.... thanku!  
  
j.j.Alan--u will find out... soon, very soon... thanks lots i appreciate!  
  
Thayet--i needed to do that 4 the story 2 work. o, i dont remember that from the 1st book. thanks... i think i may...  
  
mrunmayee--wow wow thanks! very flattering! just write about something that appeals 2 u, and if ppl like it, thats cool! cant wait to read what u write~do u have a pen name?  
  
Mione G--one of fav reviewers! thanks so much!!!  
  
Mrs.Amanda Malfoy--im glad u enjoy so much... y say sorry? ty! 


	12. Uncle Sam's

A/N: Hey… tried to make this longer but I fon't know how successful I was. I didn't want this to go on for ETERNITY so I changed the date of the dance; check it out in ch. 6 and 7. Thanks to reviewers, I am beginning some D/Hr romance stuff here… So… how are you doing? Good to hear… I'm fine as well… ok, I know you didn't click hear to talk with me so without further ado, Chapter 12! Ta da!  
  
Disclaimer: No tengo Harry Potter o sus amigos. Es el libro de JK Rowling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Several days had passed; days of sitting still and quiet in the scarlet Vette with bloodshot eyes and nights of lost sleep under several (not working!) comfort spells. It was nearing midnight on the eve of June 12th, and high tempers had dulled into six entirely blase attitudes. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his head, and shot up quite suddenly as the car clock beeped for midnight. The other five passengers turned their stiff necks sluggishly toward him, expecting an explanation of some sort.  
  
"It's June 12th," Draco said, his throat raspy from having not spoken. "It's my eighteenth birthday." Everyone made a feeble attempt to smile in a "happy birthday" sort of way, Hermione included, but it was useless. They were all exhausted.  
  
Harry's red, drooping eyes lit up in a pathetic manner. He was far too tired for bright ideas, but one had just squirmed its way into his muddled mind. "I don't want us to use more magic than necessary, but I know a way we can wake up in a Muggle way!" he exclaimed, his lack of sleep evident in his voice.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione chimed in softly, stifling a yawn. "Coffee!" It's pure caffeine!"  
  
"Exactly," Harry replied, a smug smile forming thinly on his cracked, dry lips. The Vette pulled into a lot with a neon sign flashing "Uncle Sam's" and they spilled out, their legs languid and weak under them.  
  
Cho pushed open the door and jumped in surprise as a little bell on the door clanged, signalling their arrival. Harry snickered, "Be very afraid of the little bell, Cho." She scowled and continued in, the rest following her lead. The cafe, if you deemed it to be one, was filthy with dim lighting and elderly waitresses in pink and teal poleyester uniforms. There was a bar infested with what were the usual "flies" drinking themselves silly and a few tables littered with crumbs and used napkins.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose at the inhumane sight as a grizzly waitress with matted grey hair held back in a hairnet approached them. "Y'all seat yerself, yoo 'ear?" She wiped her nose on a napkin and made a disgusting sound in her throat.  
  
Ron picked up on the Southern accent. "Harry, it's been a few days. Where do you suppose we are?"  
  
"Y'all 're at Unc Sammie's here..." the woman stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing their blank stares, she added, "The Tenn'see branch... By the tone of yer all accents, I'm 'suming yer from Europe, aincha?"  
  
"Oh--oh, yes," Ron replied. He beckoned to the others and they found the cleanest table that they could find (which wasn't all that clean!). They gave the menus a look-over, which took all of three seconds.  
  
"Breakfast, lunch, or dinner," Hermione read aloud, and with that she had covered the entire menu. "Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "So... breakfast or dinner?" He smiled wryly.  
  
They all seemed to agree on dinner, and so they ordered six from the greasy waitress and waited impatiently for their meals. At the round table, Hermione squirmed uncomfortably between Draco and Cho; Harry between Cho and Ron; and Ginny between Ron and Draco. "What's taking so long? I'm hungry!" Ginny whined, pouting like the youngest that she was.  
  
"Hush, Gin," Ron muttered automatically; then froze, remembering his little sister still had it out for him. He stiffened, waiting for the verbal lashing, but Ginny just turned and attempted to make idle conversation with Draco. However, he was just nodding and pretending to pay attention.  
  
Each dinner turned out to be freeze-dried chicken, a lump of white stuff that Hermione swore was not mashed potatoes, and lukewarm green sticks that vaguely resembled greenbeans. "Yech!" they all exclaimed, taking their first sips of the bitter coffee. A few sugars later, they were hooked, wired, and bouncing in their seats.* "Let's go, let's go!" Hermione squealed. Draco had o laugh; she looked quite out of character. He stood up quickly and almost fell over. He turned to see that he had bumped into a huge, hairy, disgusting... guy?  
  
This wasn't any huge, hairy, disgusting guy, however. He had on a black leather jacket with the the sleevs ripped off, baggy black jeans, an enormous silver chain belt, fifty-something tattoos snaking up his arms and chest, a red oil-stained bandana, and grotesque yellowed teeth which he bared at Draco intimidatingly. "Whaddya think yer doin'?" he snarled, advancing on Draco who, although he was terribly afraid, acted quite calm.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," he said coolly. "I didn't see you. Now if you don't mind, my friends and I will be going now." He turned but a sweaty hand grabbed his arm and jerked him back. "Please, unhand me," Draco ordered, his voice threateningly low.  
  
The man laughed heartily in a cruel manner, not releasing Draco's arm. "Excuse me, shrimpy boy! Didn't realize I had 'handed' you!" Although his unintelligence made Draco roll his grey eyes, the "flies" behind the man snorted with laughter.  
  
"Do you know who my father is?" Draco replied. It was a moment before he realized that he had vowed to never say that again, after his father disowning him and all. It had slipped out automatically. Draco wasn't surprised when none of his friends from behind came to his defense. But one of them did.  
  
"Let go of Draco; he's not bothering you," came a soft but rational and clear voice. His arm snagged, his limited range of movement allowed him to move his head and spot Hermione. She stepped up beside him. "He's sorry, we're all sorry, and we don't want to cause you any more trouble."  
  
The guy snarled a bit. "Lookie, here, gentlemen," he chortled to the men behind him. "We got a purdy little lady defending this shrimp of a man. What's yer name, pretty little lady?" Hermione remained dead silent. "I said, what's your name?" It sounded grating and harsh this time as the amused grin faded from his voice. He lunged at her, but he barely grazed her shoulders.  
  
"Freezus!" Draco howled, and Hermione winced as the man's pinky hit her shoulder. "Phew," he sighed. "You 'kay, Hermione?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," she said shakily, backing away from the frozen man. "Um, thanks, Draco."  
  
"Thank you," he said shyly, then shook it off. "Let's... let's go now, okay?" The adrenaline from the coffee had worn off slightly from the soberness of the situation and they returned to the Vette.  
  
"Dissipatus Freezus!" They all called in unison, laughing nervously as they disappeared down the road. In a "cafe" called "Uncle Sam's", a biker named Bud hit the ground hard.  
  
"Where in the hell did they go?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The six stopped about thirty miles away in northeast Arkansas at the "Hampton Inn." It was almost two as they entered their hotel room, 515, on the fifth floor, grumbling about sleep and service and menus.  
  
Sleeping arrangements were very similar to their previous hotel arrangement, only they ordered a cot for Harry instead of the bathtub. Ten minutes into the night, Hermione bolted up. "Mmm?" Cho groaned beside her.  
  
"I can't sleep," Hermione admitted, laughing sheepishly at the irony of it."I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Neither can I." Hermione heard the voice from the far side of the room. A click was heard and the lamp flicked on beside Draco. "I can't either," he repeated. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Er..." Hermione tried to think of a polite way to say "As if!"  
  
"Come on..." he pleaded, rolling off of the couch and pulling sneakers on. He was dressed enough, in sweatpants and a white undershirt. "Like you have anything better to do?" he added quickly, feeling that he was losing his edge. Hermione rolled her eyes. How predictable!  
  
"Um... fine," she blurted, having no explanation of previous engagements for two a.m. on June 12th, Draco's birthday. She pulled on a shirt and sweats, tied her hair back in a messy bun, and met him outside by the door.  
  
It was magically dark out (not real magic!) with glowing stars sprinkled across the otherwise clear night sky. Few porch lights lit the view, and Hermione shivered; the sun had long ago retired for the day. She then remembered that Draco was beside her when she heard him breathing heavily. "It's beautiful," he said, awe-stricken, which caught Hermione completely off guard. It was so soft for him; he didn't even try to mend it with a sharp or sarcastic comment.  
  
The two began strolling slowly down the outdoor corridor of the 5th floor in silence. "Hermione," Draco said softly, "my hands are cold."  
  
"Oh..." she replied, not sure of what to say. She then saw his hand; it was reaching for hers and in that moment she thought a mllion things, inculding "omigodomigodomigodwhatamisupposedtodoomigod..." She felt his hand brush hers and clasp it; she did not hold his but did not pull away.  
  
Wait, she thought slowly, no, it's like this has happened before... de ja vu... but where? She didn't know, but Draco was being such a gentleman, it was surprising.  
  
"Hermione?" His voice broke her train of thought. She turned to him, and he was searching her eyes. Without warning, he swooped down and delicately planted a simple kiss on her cheek. Hermione just blinked; had that really just happened? No, no... could it have?  
  
"Um..." was the only thing she could say. Hermione silently thanked the Lord for the night's darkness so that Draco could not see her intense blush. "Um, I..."  
  
"I think we should go back now," he said gently, prodding her in the opposite direction. "Maybe now we can sleep better."  
  
"Uh... huh..." she drawled slowly, every syllable rolling off her tongue in an awkward manner. She let herself be lead back into the room, where everyone was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered through the darkness.  
  
"Night, Malfoy," she replied, and snuggled back into the bed.  
  
As she drifted back to sleep, Draco sat frowning on the sofa chair. After what he had done, after what had happened, she still called him Malfoy. "Stupid journal," he thought bitterly. "I guess messing with Hermione's head won't be all that easy." But, he added in the back of his reluctant mind, "It didn't feel like you were messing with her a few minutes ago." And he knew that was true. It was the strangest, and in an odd way that Draco didn't quite understand, the best birthday he had yet to have.  
  
Draco didn't sleep at all.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
*I realize coffee doesn't have that kinda effect usually; I am an avid drinker, lol…  
  
  
  
And an ode to my faithful reviewers, to whom I owe this story!  
  
Cho is Cool—Yeah, Cho's issue will be coming soon but I had to get out the whole D/Hr thing started before an angry mob trampled me… more or less… Thanks lots, I might bring JK back very discretely…  
  
Flame and Ice—Ooooook… thanks…lol  
  
Flame and Ice—Thanku……… I plan 2…  
  
Lydia—lol, I am a josh hartnett fan as well… he is the hottest guy in the world! I had to have him, I wouldve written in a character 4 him, y'no…lol, well, glad ya like…  
  
Lydia—Prob cuz Ginny was so pissed and embarassed… dunno… wanted to move the story along… thanks much!  
  
Mrs. Amanda Malfoy—Yes, thanku  
  
Slytherin Mud Blood—whoa! Hurrying, hurrying! K, well, here we go…  
  
Slytherin Mud blood—yeah, I'll try… what's confusing? Hoopefully not anymore…  
  
Mione G—thanks bunches chica!  
  
Caroline—ha, u hit the submit twice… well, theres no euro sign on the computer  
  
j.j. alan—my god, that is an awesome idea! That will b in an upcoming chapter and I'll dedicate it 2 u! thanks sooooo much!  
  
Kurea—thanku, I am… hope this satisfies ur d/hr sweet tooth 4 now  
  
Clio—it's ok, I have no intention of hurting u. thanks 4 the awesome review. They're not in school anymore so they can do spells outside it  
  
Dragongirl—thanks very much! One big serving of romance from uncle sam's coming right up!  
  
  
  
How cliché am I? anyway, see ya at the next chapter… love u all, and peace…  
  
Me123 


	13. Fluffy Pillows & Thinking

A/N: Ok, so I totally overuse the word "laugh" here but there's only so many words. I hope you all enjoy this, I wrote it during FCAT at school today (how boring was that! Completely easy—I had forty frickin minutes to check it over. Hope I didn't right as boring as I felt!). I am proud to say that I have entered in depth a lot of their indivual issues so far. Oh, and what do you think of Ron and Cho as a pair? Original for a reason? Should they just be friends! I need to know. And jj alan, I am getting to the tourist trap thing. Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Cuando estoy una adulta, quiero ser escritora. Pero no tengo Harry Potter y sus amigos. Que mal, sabo…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The sun had risen to its fullest in the early afternoon as Ron Weasly sat up and stretched in bed. Ginny was still asleep beside him, as were the rest. Ron figured that he might as well get ready for the day so he trudged into the bathroom. As he began to adjust the water temperature, the wastebasket under the sink caught his eye; it was overflowing with crumbled pieces of paper. He knelt down gingerly and picked up a piece that had fallen to the floor.  
  
He held onto one for a moment, and then decidedly smoothed out the paper and read its garbled print. "To my family: It's Cho. Just Me." And that was all. But the strange thing was that it was all X-ed out. Ron began rummaging through the trash; every single paper was the same, only slightly variated. One said, "Hello, it's your daughter" and another "Dear Mum and Pop." But all twenty-six of the letters were balled up in the trash with humongous X's through all of the print. Ron was extremely curious and anxious to find out what this was all about, but Cho still slept and he didn't think it would be right to wake her.  
  
So, instead, he took a refreshingly hot shower and dressed in clean Muggle clothes. It was now 12:30 in the afternoon, a half hour since he had woken, and still no sign of life was given by his five friends. Exasperated, he took the elevator down to the lobby where complimentary breakfast was being served. Ron helped himself to a delicious dish of scrambled eggs, hash browns, orange juice, and a great little heap of white stuff called "grits." Upon finishing, he began meandering down the hall when...  
  
"...and then this kid looks up at me, the scrawniest 6th grader I've ever seen, and he says 'Oh, so that's how you do it? Why didn't you say that in the first place?' Doll, I swear if I had not laughed outright like that he would've received a smack across the ears."  
  
Ron turned the corner to reveal the speaker, a man in slacks and a white collar shirt conversing with a short, slender lady with a mass of curly hair that Ron assumed to be the man's wife. "Kid's today," the woman chuckled, thumbing through a brochure. She caught sight of Ron, who had been oblivious to the fact that he was staring at the two. "Excuse us," she said politely, tucking the brochure into a saddlebag.  
  
"Oooh... oh, sorry," Ron apologized under his breath. He turned pink and started to slowly sulk away; however, he stopped in his tracks suddenly in realization. Turning, he saw that the couple was still standing there chatting. "Ex... excuse me!" Ron called. The couple looked at him warily. "Are you by any chance a teacher?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," the guy said, waiting for a punch line of some sort. But the tall teenage redhead just stared at him awkwardly, and then broke into a smile.  
  
"Great!" Ron exclaimed, bounding down the hallway. He skipped the stairs at full throttle and, since he had forgotten his room rectangle-thing (he kept forgetting that blasted word!), Ron pounded on the door. "Lemme in! 'Arry! Lemme in!"  
  
Harry did not answer the door, however. A medium-height Asian girl with an accusatory stare stood at the entrance, eyes boring into Ron's unexpecting skull. "Uh, hey, Cho..." he said nervously, becoming a bit frightened by the murderous glare she was shooting his way. It was then that he noticed what she clutched in her hands: wrinkled papers that, er, somebody had, um, gone through and, uh, read. Ron's thoughts began stammering in a most amusing fashion. "Cho! You're mad!" he called helplessly as she pushed past him and stormed down the hallway. He followed her, although Ron made sure to keep a safe distance from Cho. For all he knew, she could be going to get the murder weapon. She wouldn't answer his constant pleas for an explanation, but Ron wouldn't give up. "Come on, Cho. Chooo!" he wailed in disgust as she closed the elevator doors. He banged on them in frustration but it was futile. Through the clear glass door, he could see her slowly plummeting to the floors below. Her eyes, now sad, never left his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry… Harry…" A sweet, soothing voice was flooating into Harry's ears and he opened his eyes. All was white, a clear, pure white. He wasn't in a room, but he wasn't outside. "Harry…" the voice said once more; it almost giggled. It sounded like a woman running, laughing, being happy. "Harry… Harry… Harry…" it echoed, and Harry felt so… good, peaceful.  
  
"Hello-ello-ello?" Harry called, his voice echoing. "Is anybody there- there-there?" A giggle was his only reply. He lost his breath; she was standing before him, smiling and winking. He felt his throat go dry. She was looking at him; no, she was looking past him, looking past him and smiling.  
  
"Harry?" she repeated. "I see you, sweetie."  
  
"M-mum?" Harry stuttered incredulously. "Mum…"  
  
She nodded, brown eyes twinkling. "Come now, Harry," she laughed, beckoning toward him slowly and gracefully.  
  
He swallowed hard, and took a tentative step toward Lily Potter, his mother. But a tentative step was all he reached; a gust of hair brushed his side and a little boy that looked all too familiar rushed by, and into Lily's arms. "There's my boy," she smiled, tickling his nose.  
  
The boy stared at Harry. The boy from the mall, from the kitchen was now there, with her mother. "It can't be," Harry whispered, staring at the ground in confusion, but no one seemed to hear. "She died before I was that old."  
  
"Of course she did," rasped a harsh voice. Harry looked up quickly and found that the boy had turned bitter once more, the hate and anger surging forth from his eyes. Harry looked frantically past him, but his mother no longer grazed his presence.  
  
"I… I…"  
  
"Of course she did," the boy repeated louder. "But you still believed."  
  
"I… I believe," Harry gulped. "My mother, I believe—"  
  
"No," the boy said fiercely, eyes glowing. "You gave up. Now she's just a memory."  
  
"But… my father…"  
  
"Oh, you still have him, don't you?" the boy snarled, almost sarcastically. "Our mother doesn't live on anymore, Harry. Because of you, she's gone."  
  
"No!" Harry insisted, stepping toward the smaller boy. "No, no!" The boy just cackled maliciously. "You're not me! I was never like you! You're… you're… horrible!" He wanted to strangle the boy, strangle him for laughing vindictively and strangle him for hugging the mother that he no longer could. Anything to make that horrible snickering stop. Anything…  
  
Harry gasped as he bolted upright on the sticky cot. "Sticky?" he grumbled. He was in a cold sweat, white sleeping tank clinging to his body. "My god…" he grumbled, remembering his dream and that horrible, horrible boy. "Jesus, that was—"  
  
"Huh?" Harry rolled over to see Hermione… upside down? "You said something, Harry?" She unmounted from the handstand (Harry was glad she was in one and he wasn't just seeing things wrong-side up!) and looked to him.  
  
"Oh, just… nothing," he murmured, shaking his head. His dark shaggy bangs were pasted to his forehead with sweat. "I'm going to shower." He shlepped into the bathroom, grumbling about small children. Hermione just blinked and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed formerly occupied by Hermione and Cho, sprawled out on his back. Hermione's hand flew to her heart. "Geeze, Malfoy, you scared the dung out of me!"  
  
"Not my intention," Draco apologized, although he seemed detached. "How'd you sleep, Hermione?" She stiffened, remembering the events of the early hours of the morning. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he smirked.  
  
"Uh, no," she lied blatantly, trying to act busy by fluffing already fluffy pillows.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, then, don't I feel special," he replied, putting on a fake pout that he had to grin through. "You forgot my birthday."  
  
"Oh!" she said, feeling stupid. Then, realizing his intention was to make her think of… other events… she frowned. "Draco, you prat!" She hit him with the pillow she had been fluffing. "You stupid—" With each word, she hit him with it. "—idiotic, manipulative, deceiving PRAT!"  
  
"You hurt me, you really do," he laughed, trying to fend off her attacks. "As much as I enjoy this pillow fight, and I do," he teased, standing up. "I'd like to talk about what you think I was talking about."  
  
"What do you mean, what I think you were talking about?"  
  
"Y'know, what you thought I was thinking about."  
  
"Wait, wait. Thinking about what I was thinking that you were thinking that you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, shutup, Hermione!" he sighed, maneuvering around the bed to escape her. "You know what I was thinking about, and that's what I want to talk about."  
  
"Okay, so you're thinking about talking about what you think I was thinking that you were thinking when you were—aagh!" she shrieked, laughing hysterically, as Draco smothered her words with the pillow he had snatched from her grasp.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Woooo, hello! I gotta go take a shower so I'll quickly write these up!  
  
Gainax—Yeah, I love Smallville… on soon! Well, thanks so much! I appreciate!  
  
Ally-sama—Yes, yes… ty!  
  
Sucker For Romance—Just getting good? Should I be insulted? I'll take what I can get, and thanks bunches!  
  
Mione G—LOL, me too! They were serving those egg nog lattes over the holidays and I was addicted… like I was always on one… thanku  
  
Flame and shadow?—Thanks, to my favorite crazy people (are u really sisters or just one weird schizo?)  
  
Mwarren—Thanks buddyo! I'll check urs!  
  
Kristina—lol, yes, yes…ty  
  
Jj alan—o, I love the idea. He thought he was playing w/ her but I think it's changing… But Hermione's gonna find out soon, you'll see  
  
Natasha—Aw, thanks!  
  
Slavy—I'm sorry… moving on is hard… I am going on to a new school next year, and god knows where… I'm glad u enjoy…  
  
Sassy—Um, well… I don't think he meant Pleasantville like an actual place. Y'know, like he might say Goodville or Perfectville or Happyville, just I thought that would be more humorous. And as for the Vette… I don't see why it's so improbable. He was raised a Muggle, he knows about cars, and he obviously needed one for a Muggle road trip. Why not a Vette? I'm sorry that you feel that way, but thank you for reviewing.  
  
Marina—No, I'm not Hispanic… I just really love Spanish. I like writing and talking in other languages, it's a passion. ¿hablas en espanol? Muy guay! Pues, tengo que ir ahora… adios y gracias…  
  
Lydia—great taste in guys! (drools over Josh!) Well, I appreciate that u love… thanks!  
  
Melly—short and sweet, a lovely review. Thanks!!!  
  
Y estoy yendo… adios y hasta luego… 


	14. To Take You Out

A/N: Hey, finally got around to chap. 14. Thanks to everyone and I hope you enjoy. It's been slow the last few days with reviews, but that's how it is. You guys have been great! Some more long-awaited D/Hr… Here we go, strap in your seatbelts and get ready for the ride… er, sort of.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, and neither is this computer. It's stolen… winkwink… j/k… it's my parents'!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Cho sat shaking, trying to still her shaky breath in the lobby of the Hampton Inn. Her hands were cold and clammy and her head felt numb and heavy. She couldn't believe how careless she had been, leaving those letters in the trashcan. It wasn't Ron's fault, or at least completely his fault, but she felt so angry that she could... Cho noticed that her fists were balled up so tight that her knuckles were white and aching, and she cracked her knuckles with relief.  
  
She exhaled and tried to think rationally. Ron probably didn't even know what the letters were all about. After all, she hadn't completely confided in anyone about her family difficulties. After what had happened to her sister... Cho shuddered at the thought. After what happened to her sister, it felt like her mother and father could barely bear to look at her. It not only put a strain on their family situation, but... Cho hadn't been feeling like herself.  
  
She wasn't a nasty or obstreperous person. The stress from her mother and father was just getting to her, and she found herself lashing out with verbal attacks. After every time she insulted someone or bit their head off, she felt horribly guilty, but she couldn't take it back.  
  
And this was besides the tensions between her and Harry. She felt that he had never really forgiven her for breaking his heart. She hadn't meant to... she just didn't and couldn't feel that way about him. He was Harry, Harry Potter, and just that. It wasn't her fault, she knew, but still she felt terrible.  
  
"I shouldn't always feel so awful and guilty," Cho murmured aloud, knowing that the almost vacant lobby was oblivious to her ponderings. "I need to relax, and not burden myself too much." Her eye was caught by a familiar flash of red bounding out of the elevator. Although her vision was perfect, she squinted in disbelief. "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah," he panted, and took a seat beside her. "Cho, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone through your notes like that."  
  
"I know," she replied quietly, but she flashed him a smile. "I shouldn't have left them lying around anyway. It's okay." She studied Ron's flustered, freckled face and almost laughed. He seemed so relieved. "You want to take a walk, maybe get some ice-cream or another Muggle snack?"  
  
"Sure," Ron agreed, helping her up. The two had never really been friends. Cho was a friend of Harry and Hermione, as was Ron. But as they walked out of the automatic hotel doors together, Ron Weasly and Cho Chang took their first steps toward a friendship of their own.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Our mother doesn't live on anymore, Harry. Because of you, she's gone!" The wretched words echoed in Harry's head mercilessly. The pounding water drops of the shower failed to drown out its voice but only succeeded in dotting Harry's bronze skin.  
  
Harry didn't understand. His mother, Lily Potter, had stood before him but the little boy had insisted that she was gone. But how much further gone than death can you get? His father was dead and his mother; how was it that his father lived on and his mother didn't?  
  
"Of course," Harry mouthed suddenly. He wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waste and almost slipped on the wet tile of the bathroom. He dressed quickly, throwing on his Muggle shirt backwards and rearranging it several times.  
  
He had almost ducked out of the door when Draco's voice called out, "Where are you going?" Harry turned to see Hermione giggling on the bed, propped up on her elbows. Draco stood beside her, laughing and holding a hotel pillow. It was quite a site to see, and Harry's bemused grin seemed to cause a--could it be?--blush on Draco's deathly pale complexion.  
  
"I'm going to the lobby to ask for directions to a library. They don't have one in the drawer," Harry explained, and then wondered why he owed Draco an explanation. Eyes narrowing, he added, "I'm just leaving, okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Draco said defensively, holding up his hands and dropping the pillow to the carpet. His eyes followed Harry curiously as Harry slammed the door behind himself.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said, trying to calm her eruptions of giggles. "I don't know why you went insane on me last night, but I'm not going to hold you to anything." Her flushed face grew serious and she looked away, embarrassed for reasons that she didn't understand.  
  
"I… I know," Draco nodded, forcing a cool smile. "I didn't mean you to feel uncomfortable or anything. But, it's not like I regret it," he winked, and strode toward the bathroom.  
  
Hermione took a moment to comprehend that and burst out with anger. "Draco, you idiot!" she cried out, fiddling with the locked bathroom door. "You are such a jerk." Her flashing silver diary caught her brown eye. "I'm going to write about how cruel you are in my journal! I hope you're happy!"  
  
Draco's head immediately popped out of the bathroom door. "Why?"  
  
"Because…" She eyed him warily. "Why not?"  
  
"You don't ever read over stuff you write, do you?" His cautious expression matched hers perfectly. They stood silent for a moment until a look from Draco prodded her on.  
  
"Sometimes… Draco, what's this all about?"  
  
"Hermione, I'd like to take you out," Draco blurted out, head still sticking out from the door. Realization of what he had just said registered with the both of them at the same time. Draco had meant to avert her plans to get her diary, but he had never meant… Or had he? He gulped, knowing that he couldn't return the words to his mouth and waited, heart pumping frantically, for Hermione's response.  
  
But Hermione's response was hanging, just like her jaw. She had blanched of all color; even her brown locks seemed to fade for a moment. She was blinking rapidly, as if that would make the situation make more sense. "Uh, Hermione, I'm dying here," Draco divulged, playing with a stray lock of his golden hair in anticipation.  
  
"You… you mean… take me out as in…?" she finally managed to stammer.  
  
"As in, take you out," Draco confirmed. He had never been refused for a date, but suddenly he felt like he was in first year all over again.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Hermione replied, this time more collected. "I mean…"  
  
"I don't know," Draco shrugged. He stepped out of the bathroom uncertainly and looked up awkwardly at her. "Whatever you want."  
  
"Okay…" she said suddenly; her voice sounded sure but the way she avoided his eyes contradicted her confidence. She did see, however, Draco's outstretched hand, and considered it for a moment. "Let's go!" she said shrilly, brushing past him and his hand and holding open the door. "Ready?"  
  
"And I'm cruel?" he teased, stepping out with Hermione. "Puh-leeze!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny sat huddled on the balcony of the hotel room, sliding doors sealing her off from the rest of the room's activity. She glanced up and saw Draco and Hermione leaving the room; it was her, all alone, and she sighed heavily. It seemed that she was either all alone or being loomed over by her brothers. She wondered which was worse. The phone rang, making her sit up straight with a jolt. It annoyed her, to be disturbed, but she sulked up and answered the phone in the main room. "Hello?" she said, her fake chirpiness making her feel sick.  
  
"Gin? Is that you?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice of either Fred or George; not only did they look identical, but they sounded the same as well.  
  
"Yes…" she replied wearily. "What's up?"  
  
"Just checking in on you. It's George."  
  
"Of course," Ginny thought dryly, "I need to be under my brother's constant supervision."  
  
"Thanks, Fred, but I have to go!" she retorted, and as she hung up she heard the protests of "But this is George!" She didn't care; Ginny headed back out onto the balcony and sat cross-legged on the floor. A sudden flood of inspiration doubled her over and she grabbed a pad and pen.  
  
You can't protect me forever  
  
I can't be naive for you  
  
Please... try to understand  
  
All of what I'm going through  
  
I may be sixteen  
  
But to you, I'm still so young  
  
If you don't let me feel the pain for myself  
  
I'll never get to feel the fun...  
  
Ginny read back over her words and scowled. She never could express herself right. "Stupid poem," she grumbled as she balled it up and tossed it over the railings. She watched as it hit the bushes, and then tumbled to the asphalt below. Something about it gave her satisfaction, but Ginny couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged it off and lay quietly on the concrete flooring of the balcony.  
  
Virginia Weasly was only disrupted once more. However, it wasn't an unpleasant one. The disruption was a rich voice calling, "Fair Juliet!"  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Thanksssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss everyone! Sorry it took me a few days!  
  
  
  
Mwarren—LOL, thanks buddyo! (what is up w/ my obsession w/ "o" at the end of words… o, nm…)  
  
Natasha—LOL, glad u find intriguing… thanks very much  
  
Hyper_shark—muchachacha right back atcha! Love that… o, and thanku b4 I forget…  
  
Sassy—Thank you so much. That really means a lot to me. I'm glad that you somewhat enjoyed it! :o) :o) :o)  
  
Ally-sama—Love those hehe's… well, I'm continuing  
  
MiyaQui—lol lol lol! By the way, what is a chinese fire drill??? Thanks!  
  
Sn0bunny—Thanku, I think I'm going to have one… or prospects of one anyway, a R/C… (Tyco, that's how you spell RC… too much tv? I think so)  
  
Flame and Ice—Thanks, but I think two road trip stories would get BORING for me as a writer. But an alternative ending? That I could add in… muchachacha (sry… evil laugh)  
  
Lydia—I don't think they're really going to Disney, I just needed something to get them to USA. However, they aren't completely forgetting the idea because that would be unrealistic. Thanks!  
  
Abeni—I hope u mean the "thinking what I'm thinking part" because otherwise I didn't try to make it confusing. Sorry, hope you like anyway. Maybe you could tell me what was confusing so I could fix it? I am always open to suggestions!  
  
Christiana & Beth—ha, at first I thought I read it wrong and it was supposed to be flame and ice, but I guess not. Thanks, tho, that was very nice!  
  
Flame and Ice—(back to my normal pairing)Thanks… who's a jerk? Anyway… thanku again!  
  
Inky Blinky—lol, funny name :o) Yeah, I like Ron/Cho. I might even make another story about them two.  
  
Lanni—with you in mind, I tried to make cho seem nicer. Thanks so much for your great review!  
  
Cho is Cool—It's ok, there's no reviewing requirement. Thanks very much!  
  
Cho87—Thanks lots, and I enjoyed your story greatly. It's as original as my R/C pairing  
  
Mrs.Amanda Malfoy—Hey, I did, it did not suck! Thanks…  
  
Lovinhp—Thanks verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry much! I will read yours tonight, I'm sure it's great :o)  
  
And another chapter has been spun out by the talented and MODEST Me123… just kidding… well, thanks for all your reviews…  
  
And I'm out… peace! 


	15. Ron & Cho (re-done)

A/N: HI!! It's July 22nd and I completely revamped this chapter. It was too FLUFFY for me, sorry, and I found it embarassing. So, anyway, this is incredibly short. like, too short. But oh well. It was formerly a song-fic chapter to Mandy Moore's "Cry."  
  
Disclaimer: No es mio.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
The elevator doors opened and Ron and Cho stepped out on the ground floor of the hotel. A cleaning lady bustled by with a cart full of towels. Ron turned to stare out at the grassy fields surrounding the hotel where the parking lot ended. "So... shall we take a walk?" Cho shrugged. Ron sighed. "All right, then."  
  
The grass was tall and uncut, stretching up to graze the caps of Ron's knees. It reminded him of all of those commercials where beautiful people would run through fields like these, smiling and laughing until their end, when the ad banner popped up. Cho was silent beside him.  
  
"Are you---"  
  
"My sister Lora died a year and a half ago today," Cho said abruptly, still staring into the meadow like she could see the bare earth past the talk patches of green.  
  
"I... I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Ron apologized sincerely, eyes wide with surprise. "I didn't even know that you had a sister. I feel awful."  
  
"It's okay; not many did. She had wizarding powers, yes, but she never went to Hogwarts or any other school. You see, Lora..." Cho faltered here, unsure about how to go about this. A comforting squeeze of the hand from Ron led her on. "Lora had a very low immune system. She was always sick. One day... she caught something that the doctors didn't recognize. And then she was gone."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ron chose his words carefully. He didn't want to upset her. "Does that have to do with. those letters?"  
  
Cho tensed, and Ron feared for a moment that he had done just that: upset her. "Yes, she finally said. "We haven't talked much since it happened, my parents and I. I think I remind them too much of her."  
  
Ron nodded, gulping hard. "Death is difficult."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It was then that Ron thought of Cedric, and how devasted Cho had been, and Ron thought it better not to bring it up. "I want to be teacher."  
  
Cho looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron laughed suddenly. "What?" Cho asked curiously. "What is it?"  
  
"You and me," he chuckled. "We're horrible with conversation." Cho smiled, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"We are."  
  
"I know."  
  
They began to laugh again from only proving Ron's point further.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would it make you uncomfortable if I cried?"  
  
Ron blinked. She was smiling. "Uh... not at all." He watched, a bit confused, as a tear rolled down her pale cheek, dropping neatly on the collar of her blouse. "Are you all right?" "I'm okay," she said, wiping her cheek with her hand. "This road trip---- it's weird."  
  
"Weird? How so?" Ron stared at her quizzically.  
  
"I mean, look at us." Cho laughed as more tears clouded her eyes. "We've never been friends. When Harry and I went out, we didn't so much as talk. And look, here I am, sharing my most personal secret with you."  
  
"Lora?"  
  
Cho nodded. "And you, I had no idea you wanted to be a teacher."  
  
"I do. Very much so."  
  
"It just goes to show you. You know people, but you don't really know people."  
  
"Thanks... I think." Ron jammed his hands in his pockets. They were nearing the road. "I'm glad, y'know. You're a nice person, Cho."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, really. People were always saying you were fickle and that you were nasty, but you're not at all. You're a sweet girl."  
  
"Thank you. Thanks... Thanks, Ron."  
  
They stopped, on the curb of the road, and stared back at the vast grassland they had just crossed. "Y'know," Cho said suddenly. "You're pretty great too. I have no trouble talking to you."  
  
Ron smiled awkwardly, blushing.  
  
"Harry... He's still either really cutting to me, with what he says, or he doesn't say anything at all. It's not my fault I couldn't think of him as more than a friend."  
  
"He knows that," Ron said. "I mean that. And he really doesn't think bad of you."  
  
"I'm not so sure of that," Cho snorted. "He has an odd way of showing it."  
  
"Trust me," Ron assured. "Harry thinks as highly of you as I do."  
  
It was Cho's turn to blush.  
  
"I might kiss you now, Ron."  
  
"That might not be so bad."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
And a wonderful relationship developed, blah blah, I don't feel like getting into it. but they'll be referred to as boyfriend and girlfriend in the upcoming chapters, so just go with it. I hated the other version so much.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
GrapeyApey-Sry. but I don't continue on that story line just yet. thanku for ur review!  
  
Cho's Boyfrined-I guess that wouldn't suck, but I always like unexpected pairings like Ron/Cho. Thanks loads!  
  
Vegeta's Goddess-Thanku, thanku, autographs after the show. er, epilogue for that matter. J/k and thanks  
  
Lady Nicolia-LOL, I am indefinitely sorry their date will be in the next chapter. I needed some intense song fluff! LOL. thanks always  
  
Flame and Ice-Thanks, you guys are CrAzY! Can't say I don't enjoy reading your reviews, always very flattering!  
  
  
  
SO, impatient Me123 gets few reviews. love, Me123  
  
  
  
And I'm out. 


	16. First Date

PLEASE NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME FROM Me123 TO Escritora SAME PERSON, SAME STORIES, JUST DIFF NAME. THANKS!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, me again! Who else... well, I've been having one-theme chapters but Ginny/Jason is such a side thing that more than one thing will happen in the next. Read and looky! Draco makes such an ass of himself! Well, what would you expect? In the rules of the Muggles, however, he still has two more strikes before he's outta there!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO FLAME AND ICE. THEY TOLD ME TO USE FIRST DATE BY BLINK 182. IT DOESN'T WORK PERFECTLY BUT I MAKE A POINT OF LISTENING TO MY REVIEWERS~ F&I, IT WAS A GREAT IDEA!  
  
I think this is getting too romantic, with all the dates and stuff. After the Jason/Ginny date I wanna get to jj alan's suggested worl'd largest frying pan. Although I'm thinking that the world's largest ball of lint might be interesting :o) Or something that will catch on fire... hehehe...  
  
Disclaimer: I own Owl's, which is actually supposed to be a spoof of Hooter's, so maybe I don't own it. Who knew ownership could be so confusing? I think the rest isn't mine though. Too bad... wait! I could start an Owl's empire! Muchachacha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione opened the door to be face to face with Ron and Cho. Hermione squinted in disbelief; Cho was leaning on Ron and both had puffy eyes... from crying? She knew without looking that Draco was undoubtedly blinking rapidly, as if that would make the situation make more sense.  
  
Hermione realized that she knew a lot more about Draco than she had thought. After all, she knew that he was from Canterbury, his favorite color was orange (although popularly believed to be green), and his favorite animal was the tiger, rather than snake. He also pulled at his collar when he got nervous, blushed furiously with his pale cheeks when he was embarrassed, and then there was the blinking thing.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Ron asked, Cho still leaning on his shoulder. Ron's curly red hair was matted and dirty and his eyes were suspicious.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Hermione was grateful when Draco spoke up in a cool voice.  
  
She hadn't had time (in thirty seconds) to think about what she would tell Harry or Ron. Well, Hermione wasn't just going to say, "Hey, remember the guy I told you I hated more than anything? He asked me out and I said yes." She didn't think they'd be angry or anything, since they had come to terms with Draco, but she did imagine it being an awkward situation. She remembered in 5th year when she had dated Dean Thomas for a while; Ron and Harry were acting like overprotective brothers. Hermione definitely knew how Ginny felt.  
  
"We're going on our first date," Draco added with a smirk, as he watched Ron's jaw drop and eyes open wide. Hermione almost jumped back; she hadn't exactly heard him say the word "date" yet, and it sounded almost funny. And then it felt like she had been hit in the stomach. Hermione Granger was nervous.  
  
  
  
"In the car I just can't wait  
  
to pick you up on our very first date  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
  
I'm too scared of what you think  
  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat..."  
  
  
  
"Draco," Hermione said softly, her stomach knotting over, "I'm going to get changed and stuff. Cho," Hermione snuck a quick, daring glance at the girl who had lifted her head up upon hearing Draco's previous sentence, "help me, okay?" Cho nodded eagerly. Somehow Cho had always seemed into makeup and hair and clothes to Hermione, even when Cho looked to be in a horrible mood.  
  
Hermione shut the door to leave Ron and Draco outside while Cho went over to Hermione's trunk. "You have no good clothes!" Cho squealed in angst. "What size do you wear?"  
  
"Um..." Hermione looked thoughtful. It had been a while since she had compared Muggle pant sizes and such with robe sizes."  
  
"Never mind," Cho snapped, "you look just about my size." And with that said, beauty technician Cho abandoned Hermione's suitcase and began rummaging through her own.  
  
Hermione gaped. "I'm not wearing that!" She gazed longingly at the short, slinky dress Cho held up. It was beautiful, true, but Hermione Granger... in THAT? "Find something else," she muttered, distracting herself intentionally.  
  
Three vetoed suggestive dresses, six mini-skirts, and four tube tops later, Cho finally relented to displaying a cute, stretchy purple halter and flowery skirt that Hermione agreed to. Unfortunately, that was the easy part.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" Hermione screamed as she jerked and Cho grazed Hermione's eye with the mascara brush. "Holy..."  
  
"Pardon your English," Cho chuckled, catching what was muttered under Hermione's dress. "Hold still, you have okay lashes but this will improve them."  
  
"Honestly, Cho," Hermione said dryly (although resisting the urge to roll her eyes in case it cause Cho to poke her again!), "I don't think Draco cares. He asked me out when I just had normal stuff on." Cho apparently didn't have a clever remark to this, so she kept working on Hermione's face. When she turned to face the mirror, Hermione thought it looked good, just too overdone. She obliged, with an insincere thank you, to go out like that and so she stepped out.  
  
Draco was still smirking, bemused, at Ron, whose jaw still hung by his ankles. As if Hermione's get-up didn't cause the descent of the jaw further... Draco smiled at her appearance, obviously pleased, and offered his hand. Hermione took a tentative moment, and then nodded firmly. "Let's go," she said decidedly, clasping his hand. Draco looked almost surprised.  
  
  
  
"Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever..."  
  
The first place Draco and Hermione had come across looked a little cheesy. It's neon lights flashed "Owl's*" and "GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!" Draco seemed to suggest it with his eyes, and Hermione nodded in affirmative. "As if all other restaurants don't have girls in them," Hermione rolled her eyes (little did she know how naive she was!).  
  
Hermione and Draco were greeted at the door by a very young woman and immediately a goofy smile was plastered on Draco's face. Hermione scowled; on their first date, Draco was ogling over the first attractive woman that they came across. "Hopefully she won't be our waitress," Hermione muttered inaudibly.  
  
They turned the corner and Hermione froze in surprise and anger. Every last waitress looked just as good--if not better--as the first one that had greeted them. Imagine how miffed Hermione was when she turned to Draco and he all but had his tongue hanging out! "Draco," she snarled, but she didn't think he even noticed her.  
  
"Why don't y'all siddown 'ere?" the, er, vibrant waitress said sultrily, gesturing toward a cozy booth apart from a bar with stools. Hermione greatly preferred the offered seating, so she sat down without acting icy toward the waitress. Draco, on the other hand, plopped down like an obedient dog on the other side of the booth, practically diagonal from Hermione. "M'name's Charlene," she said, and Hermione could have sworn that Charlene winked at Draco. His eyes were wide, nodding like she had just told him the secret to the universe.  
  
"We'd like out menus," Hermione said distantly. Charlene seemed to sense the tension, because, with a nod, she hurried off and returned with two promptly.  
  
"Y'all take all the time y'need, y'hear?"  
  
"Right, right," Hermione grumbled. "I can see this will be a long night... with lots of time..."  
  
  
  
"When you smile, I melt inside  
  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
  
I really wish it was only me and you  
  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss..."  
  
  
  
It wasn't that Hermione was jealous, she just felt that... aw, hell, she was jealous. How dare Draco pay attention to every floozy in the joint when SHE was supposed to be his date. She looked up over her menu to see that Draco hadn't touched it since Charlene had set it down. Instead, he was staring off toward the far corner. Hermione followed his gaze and found a tall red-haired waitress. The fury was building up, but Hermione vowed to remain cool.  
  
"Draco, I think I'm going to order the... blue chihuahua." She trailed off and added her sour remark when she saw that Draco still wasn't listening. The blue dog didn't even catch his attention, so she doubted her next line about flying Muggles would.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it. Sure, she'd stay cool, but she didn't have to put up with this. Swiftly and without a word, Hermione grabbed her purse, stood up, and marched out. "Please tell the blonde man in the 3rd booth if he asks that his date left," she said calmly to the waitress in the front of Owl's.  
  
"But ma'am!?" The lady's voice stopped Hermione as she was halfway out the door. "I'll tell him now," she winked. "After all, if he's gonna be a-chasin' after ya, ya don't want too much of a head start, do ya?"  
  
"Tell him when he asks," Hermione restated sternly; the waitress got the picture and nodded solemnly.  
  
  
  
"Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever..."  
  
  
  
Forever had indeed passed, as it seemed to Hermione whilst she listened to the clicking of her heels against the pavement of the 5th floor. Upon approaching room 515, she caught her breath, wondering what Cho and Ron would say. And Harry! And Ginny! They'd all say that she should have known better, that it was ridiculous to even try... At least that's what was running through Hermione's head. How could she have been so foolish? Draco Malfoy was a conniving, shallow, manipulative git, and nothing would change that.  
  
The lock turned and Hermione stepped inside. She was holding her breath, although she did not realize it. All eyes were on her. Harry stood right by the door, as if he had been waiting for her. Ron sat on the bed, eyes focused on Hermione, while Cho (who lay down with her head on Ron's lap) tilted her face to look.  
  
Ginny, however, was nowhere to be seen. As a silent, awkward moment passed, none of the five knew that Ginny Weasly was having a first date of her own.  
  
  
  
"Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Owl's=Hooter's, k? LOL... like a crappy version.  
  
A/N: Woweee, so many reviews, I am jumpin' for joy! Ok, not really, but if I had no self dignity I would be.  
  
  
  
Lanni--LOL... made me laugh... I can just picture that. Very glad you enjoyed, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
smiley13--And I love the way you review! Thanks a billion times, yes, a little fluff here and there is great.  
  
mirei nochi--Sorta kinda... yes! Thhhhhhhhaaaaaaannnks!  
  
mmm. remus--LOL, thanks... yes, osmetimes sap is annoying, other times it'll do. And u ppl were overdo for some serious sappiness!  
  
Flame and Ice--5000 property? My new best friends! J/k... well, thanks over and over and over and over and over and over and...  
  
Calypso in Love--I love your user name! Very cool. Yes, D/Hr... calm down, keyword being calm. They left Wally a note.  
  
Ginny--Why thanku!  
  
j. j. alan--It's perfectly fine, there's no reviewing requirement. Hell, I'm just glad that you ppl read at all, let alone review. Thank you...  
  
Sucker for Romance--O, i no... it's ok! LOL, thanks!  
  
Ally-sama--Thanks thanks! I will...  
  
lydia--thanks. I think some of my reviews didn't support that, but weren't mean either... see a few others... well, thanks  
  
Lady Nicolia--Different? You don't like? sobsob... nah, it's cool. I wanted to move the romance crap fast and out of the way... it will be important later, so I dunno. Seeing a guy cry is powerful... I know... Well, thanks tons!  
  
queen-quenevere13--Thanku... well, I wasn't gonna have them actually get to Disney but maybe... just maybe...  
  
Slytherin Mud Blood--I love parasailing! It's awesome. Thanks  
  
Slytherin Mud Blood--It actually says that? I meant shaggy... I'll have to check that, and in the mean time... dirty mind!  
  
Slytherin Mud Blood--Hell yeah! Well, he is a bit nerdy  
  
Slytherin Mud Blood--More like love at first cry! Thanks for reviewing so much!  
  
clio--Thanks so much! One of the nicest reviews I've ever received. Nah, I don't speak Indonesian, just English, Spanish, a little Hebrew and a little French.  
  
Black Goddess--Thanks! I like them together... I might write an independent fic about them... not as fluffy though.  
  
Flame and Ice--Yes, yes, and that's why this chap is dedicated to you! I love Blink, they're my fav band! Thanks tons!  
  
Glossy--Thanks... I will check to see my name and story and beam ^_^ Well, thanks soooooo much!  
  
Natasha--Aw... I'm sry you don't like the match-up... you were so *cough* discrete, lol, j/k, j/k... Well, here's your next chap and this date is a little crappy so bear with me!  
  
SilverDragonLady--Thanks! A nice review!  
  
SPRING BREAK PEOPLE!!!!!!! Ahahaha... Have fun, I'll update *often* so check back really soon! Review, review......... review! (That's what that little button is for. It's right down there  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
And I'm out... 


	17. The Angels

A/N: Ahh, a brief kiss for you romantics who badley needed one! Some may call you addicts but… well, so would I. j/k… Anyway, when Flame and Ice have reviewed a chapter twice I know I need to get a new one up so I did… This is slightly shorter than I had hoped to make it but oh well. Escritora… god, love that. Well, here you go. Your next chapter. And by the way, over 200 reviews!!! People, that is sooo awesome! I am in awe. I wonder if any of you read my author notes. We're going to see. If you are reading this, leave a review that says "Lalala" at the beginning and then leave your review or comment. Hehe… we'll see who actually pays attention to me… Muchachacha…  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jason again… and my Owl's Empire! Soon, Owl's and I will take over the world! Starbucks franchise will look like nothing compared to Owl's… Mucchachacha! (wait—now I'm craving a a vanilla chocolate mocha!)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ginny glanced up gingerly over the steaming mug of apple cider and studied the face of Jason Whitaker. His rich brown eyes were dotted with flecks of gold that danced around his iris that were currently focusing on blowing on his latte to cool it down. Jason looked up, met Ginny's eyes, and she quickly looked away.  
  
^Say something, Ginny, anything...^  
  
"So, Virginia, what do you do for a living?" Ginny looked up, surprised, although she didn't know if it was because of "Virginia" or the question itself.  
  
"Oh, I just graduated, er, high school. And you?" Ginny thanked her stars that she remembered what Harry had called Muggle school upon greeting Wally. Jason looked young, and she wondered if he actually had a job.  
  
"I'm a law student," he replied, smiling, and took a confident sip of the latte. Sure enough, it was the perfect temperature, for he smiled. "Until I take the bar, I've been working as a secretary for Polson & Deats; have you ever heard of them?"  
  
"No," Ginny said quietly. Of course she didn't know! And she had no idea how he had used the word "bar" in his sentence, so she decided to just keep her answers short and minimal.  
  
"Oh, well, they're a law firm in California."  
  
Ginny nodded, and took another long drink of her apple cider. She cringed as it scorched her tongue and the roof of her mouth, and then froze suddenly. "Did you say... California?"  
  
Jason looked pleased that Ginny was taking an active part in the conversation. "Yes, that's where I live, in Los Angeles."  
  
"The angels..." Ginny muttered breathlessly, recognized the Spanish. "Maybe there are angels helping us after all."  
  
"What?" Jason looked confused, and at the same time amused with the distant expression lining Ginny's face and brown eyes.  
  
"Is Disneyland in the angels?" Ginny asked earnestly, almost knocking over the cider with a swift movement forward.  
  
Jason chuckled. "If you mean Los Angeles, no..." Ginny fell back in her seat, disgruntled. "...but it's in Anaheim, which isn't very far at all I'm supposed to be going back there tomorrow, but I have to stay another week and help our Arkansas branch." Jason fell back in his seat as Ginny jumped up excitedly. "Virginia...?"  
  
"Jason!" she squealed, flinging her arms around him. "This is great! My friends and I, we're going to Disneyland!" She sat back suddenly, realizing that he had not offered her his plane flight or anything. "Oh, sorry..." she blushed. "I was just excited. What a coincidence."  
  
"Hey," he said softly, and she looked up as Jason took her hand. "Why don't you take the plane? It's a small private one, but it should accommodate you and your brother."  
  
"Uh-oh," Ginny could only reply. "There are six of us."  
  
"You have six brothers!?" Jason's eyes grew wide incredulously with fear (after his abrupt incidence with Ron) and he withdrew his hand.  
  
Ginny laughed. "No, no. It's my brother and four of our friends with me." She giggled as Jason sighed with relief. He was so cute.  
  
"It would be a squeeze, but I bet you guys could fit."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Ginny grabbed Jason's hand roughly and pulled him out of his seat. "You just HAVE to come and tell my friends. They'll be ecstatic!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was fully dark as Ginny and Jason knocked on the door to room 515. It had been three hours since Jason had offered the plane (they went for ice- cream and dancing first) and was now one in the morning, but Ginny was still bouncing from foot to foot with excitement. The door opened abruptly and Harry towered over them. "Malfoy--oh, it's you," Harry sighed, as if disappointed. He opened the door wide to let them in.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Harry, sorry if..." Ginny trailed off when she noticed that the room was dead silent, and everyone was gathered with sober demeanors. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco has been gone since six," Hermione spoke up. Ginny thought it odd that Hermione was on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Ginny's eyes asked for an explanation so Hermione continued. "We went to this place called Owl's--"  
  
"Owl's?" Jason cut in, smirking. "That sleazy place?"  
  
"We went to Owl's," Hermione continued, seeming annoyed by Jason's comment that was now obvious to her, "and I left and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"God, Hermione..." Ginny knelt beside her friend, wondering what to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't care," Hermione snapped, bristled. "I just don't know where he is."  
  
"This puts a damper on my news," Ginny shrugged, returning to Jason's side, "but Jason has graciously offered us a flight to Disneyland!" Not to her surprise, no one showed any excited response.  
  
"Thanks," they all muttered in unison, although they sounded like someone had just died.  
  
"Uh, I'll call you later," Ginny told Jason, writing down his number. Her friends were obviously not in the mood to meet and greet him. He left after being thanked profusely by Ginny and she closed the door, sighing.  
  
"I feel like a parent waiting up for their kid who missed curfew," Ginny chuckled after a few idle minutes had passed. No one seemed to be in the joking mood; they had all been there for six hours rather than six minutes.  
  
"I don't care about him," Hermione insisted. She stood up and, since she was already in her pajama top and shorts, climbed into the double bed she shared with Cho (who was napping against Ron).  
  
The minutes turned to another and eventually each person's endurance dwindled and they headed off to bed. All slept immediately, even if fitfully. That is, except Hermione. She lay awake for two more hours, staring at the ceiling. And as she slowly drifted off to sleep, Draco still had not come home. It was 2 a.m.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione was walking in a park. It was beautiful out, and Draco held her hand. They were walking, laughing, and suddenly he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and they kept walking. It seemed so familiar. He turned to her, and Hermione smiled, abashed. But he took her by the shoulders and shook her hard, so hard that her... eye snapped open?  
  
Hermione groggily opened her eyes as Draco shook her, although not nearly as hard as in her dream. She expected darkness, but instead dawn's hazy sunlight crept in from the window, propped ajar, and streaked across her face. She squinted up into Draco's face and, without thinking, spat.  
  
"Yech!" Draco reeled backward as he wiped his face of her spit in one motion. "What in the--"  
  
But Hermione had stood up, right on the bed, and her eyes burned with fury. "What in the? What in the WHAT, Draco? What were you going to say? Because I have a few words that would complete that sentence if it was directed toward you! Like, what in the name of hell were you thinking? What in the realm of possibility kept you from here until at least two a.m.? What in the vicinity of Owl's did you screw last night?" She stopped, breathing raggedly, and scanned Draco's face. Hermione felt satisfaction, seeing that the guy who had an answer to everything was stunned and at a loss for words.  
  
"Hermione, I--" he stammered.  
  
"Oh, shove it!' she screeched. Hermione Granger had never meant those words more. "Malfoy, you are--"  
  
And he lunged at her. In that millisecond, all Hermione could think was, "Omigodhe'sgonnakillme!" But Draco Malfoy did not kill her. Hermione almost screamed in surprise as Draco's lips met hers, smothering the rest of her sentence. "Much better than the pillow," Hermione thought, remembering a similar situation in which her words had been cut off by Draco. "No!" she screeched mentally. "This is Malfoy! The loser who screwed up his chances with you!" And at that moment, Hermione truly hated him. And we all know what girls do when they hate boys (Mwarren: or when they want to watch their best friends scream because the girl is bored!)...  
  
"Holy..." Draco fell back onto the floor, cursing the place where he had been kicked by Hermione's merciless foot. "That... was... cruel..." He could barely speak, but he could see alright. He could see the enmity in Hermione's eyes as she stood over him, admiring her work.  
  
"What's going on?" Cho yawned as she and the rest sat up and stretched, obviously awakened by the commotion Hermione and Draco had created.  
  
"I kicked Draco where Ken's manufacturers thought it best to leave out," Hermione said rather smugly, settling back into bed as if nothing had happened. But the rest, irked with curiosity, hurriedly leaped out of their beds and bounded over to where Draco was groaning. The first thing they noticed was that Draco's chair-bed hadn't been slept in, and the next that Draco appeared to be in agony.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Vette pulled away from the parking lot of the Hampton Inn with its usual six passengers piled inside. Destination: Airport. "Harry?" Hermione said calmly, not looking at Draco, who was still wincing. "Did you say you went to the library earlier?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry grumbled in reply. "Not that it helped or anything."  
  
Hermione felt that he didn't want to expand on why he went there or what happened, so she respected that and shrunk back into her seat. Draco's sharp breaths beside her annoyed Hermione, but at the same time she had to remember that, well, he had kissed her. What had that been about? She didn't know if a kiss meant the same to a boy as it did to a girl, but there it was. A kiss. And where had he been? Undoubtedly with some Owl's chick.  
  
Harry shifted in his seat as he fended off the library question from Herm. He wasn't ready to talk about it; after all, his mother was a sensitive subject. ^Of course I wasn't going to find out about a girl from Nottingham in Arkansas^ he thought sourly as he pulled the Vette into the airport. It hadn't been a far drive and so the passengers weren't too sluggish.  
  
The small plane that was promised to them was small indeed. After checking in, and shrinking the Vette into Harry's pocket, they boarded the small aircraft. Cho, Ron, and Ginny shoved into the back, Harry took shotgun and Hermione was forced to smush beside Draco.  
  
"Hermione…" Draco said, pleading. The plane hadn't taken off yet; the pilot was still checking the gear. Hermione looked away, but Draco wouldn't give up. "Don't you want to know where I was last night? I can explain."  
  
"No, not really," Hermione replied coldly. Her stare burned into the window.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, Herm may not want to know but I bet the rest of you do! Hey, thanks for the myriads of reviews! Love u all… muchachacha! Note to self: Stop laughing so evil-ish! Hey, Note to self would make a great story title…  
  
  
  
Flame and Ice—LOL, well, all people on fanfiction.net who 1) leave nice reviews 2) faithfully follow my story and 3) are funny, are cool by me. Of course I had to dedicate, otherwise it would be like not puttting a disclaimer. Oh, and thanks!  
  
Sn0bunny—Thanks lots, well, I didn't want Draco to be Mr. Perfect. Glad u like the sweetness of 15, I owed that to all you fluffy people!  
  
Sassinak—lol, thanks soooo much! That was a really nice review. I feel all warm and tingly inside.  
  
Natasha—It's okay, I was half-kidding anyway. LOL, glad you like, thanks, although I thought the "Fair Juliet" reference from an earlier chapter made you infer that it was him. Maybe I should have cleared it up, sorry!  
  
MiyaQui—Yes, I agree totally. There is something about guys crying, it's so rare that you that it's genuine. LOL, that's funny about the Chinese fire drills. Why do they do it? Is it organized? Tell me more info and I'll write one in. Thanku!!  
  
Kasumi Greenleaf—D/HP? You mean Draco/Harry? Eww… I mean, I respect the right to choose and all, but I would not be able to read a slash. Sorry, I just don't. Incest either, and generally I don't read techer/student unless it's not a million year age gap. Well, glad you enjoyed and thanks profusely.  
  
Cristina—Why thankyou!  
  
Ginny—Hey! You practically plagarized Cristina's review! J/K, and thanks much!  
  
Slytherin Mudblood—LOL, shagging bangs… I fixed it. I know you're not too perverted, I have a friend Adam, who has been "in the gutter" as you say for so long that he's become a part of it. Thanks~I had to make it Owl's because I wanted him to screw up… You'll see…  
  
Mingy—LOL, it was NiCe of u 2 review!  
  
Mirei nochei*—Thanks, glad u enjoyed!  
  
Flame and Ice—I changed my name to Escritora (meaning writer in spanish) because I'm a writer, I speak spanish, it wasn't taken, and it sounds cool. Thanks for reviewing people!  
  
Magic Bunny—Actually laughed aloud at your name. Don't know why… maybe it's the fact that it's almost one in the morning… Anyway, thanks, I really appreciate it!  
  
Miss Spinn—Ch1-9—Thanks, how nice were those reviews! Really wonderful of you. Thanks so much… And nine reviews! You're my new shrine of worship!!!  
  
  
  
And with an indefinite thanks to all of you, this chapter of Road trip has now ended. Please turn the tape over. Hehe, j/k…  
  
And I'm out… 


	18. I'm Actually Gonna Kill You

A/N: Hello, I'm a bit bugged. I read this fanfiction story a while ago that was Draco/Hermione with the song "Hands Clean" by Alanis Morissette in one of the chapters, where it's Draco's last day at Hogwarts and he and Hermione kinda make a connection and then he goes off and they meet again and she stops him from getting married. Well, I can't find it again so if anyone know who writes it or the title…? Thanks! Whoever you are that finds it out, I'll repay you somehow.  
  
Actually, I have an idea. On my last chapter or upcoming one I was gonna somehow work the names of some of my faithul following (what I call my reviewers that look for my chapter each time and review) briefly. Like, I don't know, but I thought it'd be nice. Ahh! And I have two ideas for a story I'd like to pose to you: do you like them? Which should I do first? Huh huh huh? Please lmk!  
  
  
  
Idea #1  
  
{What if it was your last day to live?  
  
Draco Malfoy is faced with this question. He once promised himself as a Death Eater, but it is his 18th birthday, which i coincidentally also his last day at Hogwarts, and he has not yet taken his final vows. When the clock strikes midnight, and Draco hasn't taken his oath, he will die.  
  
What would you do if it was your last day on earth? Tell the girl you've always longed for that you are in love with her? Kill your sworn enemy? Finally do things right? For when midnight comes, none of that will matter.}  
  
  
  
Idea #2  
  
{Our Song  
  
Draco and Hermione are forced by their drama teacher to create a song together to perform it at Talent Night in a concerted effort. Draco and Hermione are both livid, for they've sworn their hatred for the other time and again, but their is nothing they can do or say that will change their teacher's mind.  
  
How can you share a song when one wants it about ambition and betrayal and the other wants to bring earnesty and truth to it, while passions burn outside of the song's lyrics? One thing's for sure: this is one collaboration that has the makings of a harmonious song... and a harmonious relationship.)  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, I stole the little "gonna kill you" dialogue from suddenly susan! Hp is JK's  
  
  
  
Ok, on with the story! Sorry bout that but LMK what you think!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
An hour had gone by on the plane with minimal conversation. An "Ow, geroff me!" or a "You're taking up all the space!" would be muttered, but that was only in the back; Hermione still glared daggers at the window and Draco was about to doze off when--  
  
"Herm--Ayyyyy!" Draco yelped; he had been trying to get her attention but she had turned and the palm of her right hand made full contact with his left cheek. He sat rubbing it, afraid to say anything else. The confrontation had caught the attention of the rest and they all stared, waiting for Hermione or Draco to say something.  
  
"I know why it all seemed so familiar," Hermione screeched. "I had a dream! I had a dream!" She poised back, ready to throw another slap but Ron from the back grabbed her wrist and restrained her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco and Ron cried in unison.  
  
"Let go, Ron!" Hermione wailed, thrashing about to no effect. "That dirty, lying prat read my diary!" She felt Ron let go and took the opportunity to hit Draco again. Only this time, her palm was closed and Hermione's balled fist connected square with Draco's jaw.  
  
"Bitch," he sputtered, without thinking, as he clutched his jaw. Blood began trickling from his mouth. "I think she broke it!"  
  
"You read her diary?" Ginny was leaning forward over his seat, her eyes incredulous. "How could you?" She swatted the back of his head and Draco winced.  
  
"Prat," Cho murmured into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"You should've hit him harder," Ginny agreed, a malicious glint dancing around in her eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Draco," Ron snorted, suppressing a chuckle, "even I'm not that dumb. You're messed up, man, really messed up. I'll fix your jaw." Ron pulled out his wand.  
  
"Don't!" Harry insisted. "It's a Muggle trip. Besides, let him suffer."  
  
"Messed up, really messed up," Ron repeated, smirking, but he fixed Draco's jaw anyway.  
  
"Shut it, Weasly." Ron looked surprised; there was nothing good-natured about Draco's murderous tone. Draco realized how much it sounded like a couple of years ago, when he would pass them in the halls and trade insults. He didn't want to be like that anymore, so why did that attitude keep flaring up every time there was a serious conflict? It was almost automatic, involuntary. Draco shuddered, and felt his jaw. It was realigned and he wiped off some of the blood.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry Hermione," Draco sputtered, but it sounded insincere even to him. "Okay, okay, I'm a prat!" Draco threw his arms up, exasperated. "Jesus, Hermione, I'm sorry. I can't take it back now, it was stupid."  
  
"Oh, it was stupid." Draco, along with everyone else, jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. It was almost as if the sweet, mild-mannered girl had been possessed by an alien. Her voice was so deadly and low, and yet like the possessed doll from the Twilight Zone that said in that sickingly sweet voice, "Hi, I'm Tiny Tina and I'm going to kill you."  
  
"It was incredibly stupid," Hermione repeated, a twisted smile forming on her lips. "Almost as stupid as deserting me for some bimbo at Owl's last night. Right, Draco? Right?"  
  
"I, uh... er, well..." Draco stuttered, actually fearing for his life.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," Hermione said, the demented smile leaving her face. Her voice sounded a bit more normal... murderously normal, but at least not possessed. "And we're not talking about the ha-ha I'm gonna kill you, I'm actually going to kill you."  
  
"You're not smiling," Draco said, pressing himself against his seat, becoming quite a bit wary. The three in the backseat followed suit and Harry, who had been turning around from the front seat, turned back to face forward.  
  
"That's because I'm going to kill you," Hermione repeated; she moved so close to Draco that he stopped breathing; then suddenly with one swift motion she was back in her seat, sitting still. "Now Draco," she said calmly, and the anger seemed to have faded from her eyes, "please tell me what you did--let me rephrase that, who you did last night."  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, still eying her cautiously, "I didn't do anyone. Honest." He realized she was studying his face and so Draco put on his most innocent expression. "I was going to," he added quickly under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear; unfortunately, Hermione's face whipped around, waiting for an explanation. "I had a lot to drink after you left, because I felt really stupid, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded, as if to say, "Point taken."  
  
"And so one of the waitresses, Charlotte I think--"  
  
"Charlene," Hermione cut in briskly.  
  
"Charlotte."  
  
"Charlene."  
  
"Charlotte--it was, er, a different waitress," Draco admitted, swallowing hard and blushing.  
  
"Draco, you player!" Ron laughed; Cho hit his shoulder and he stopped abruptly.  
  
"Just let me continue," Draco said, trying to keep the sharpness of the old Draco out of his tone. "Well, we got to her apartment and she was changing in the bathroom and then she calls out to me..." And Draco paused for dramatic effect, drawing a dirty glare from soap opera fanatic Ginny. "And she called to me, from the bathroom, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'"  
  
No further explanation was needed; Hermione turned to him with this understanding, questioning look. "It... it made me remember talking to you. And being with you. And suddenly I didn't want to be there anymore... I bolted." Draco stopped and shyly met Hermione's eyes. She was staring at him, unblinking. "Say something," Draco breathed, feeling incredibly nervous.  
  
What was it with Hermione? Why had he wanted to play with her mind by acting out her dream? Why hadn't he just teased her, it'd get the same effect! Why did he resist the Owl's girl because of Hermione? It wasn't as if she was his girlfriend. It wasn't as if she liked him. It wasn't as if... "I like her," Draco groaned inwardly, tossing the idea around in his mind.  
  
Draco was snapped out of thought as Hermione jumped toward him and embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry, Draco, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that," she whispered into his shoulder, which was getting damp. "Why did she have to go and cry?" Draco complained mentally; it wasn't easy on him without the tears.  
  
"Nah, you are right, I was stupid."  
  
"Yeah, I am," Hermione agreed, laughing a little. They pulled apart and Draco watched, almost mesmerized, as she wiped the tears from her face while smiling.  
  
"That... is so... beautiful," Ginny sniffled from the backseat. Apparently Draco and Hermione had become one of her soaps.  
  
"So, friends?" Hermione posed the question on everybody's mind.  
  
Somehow this irked Draco. He had thought... that after what happened... "Uh, yeah, of course," he said, plastering a fake smile on his face. Didn't she feel what he did? Didn't she remember that he had asked her out on a date?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
With Draco and Hermione's issue done, Harry settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. But there was that annoying little boy on the inside of his eyelids, and Harry deemed it not normal. Harry began blinking as fast as he could.  
  
"I'm not a contact lens, you can't blink me out," the little boy sneered. Apparently, the mini-Harry went from moods of sadness to anger and he was definitely in an angry mood. "Anyway, congratulations for figuring it out," he spat sarcastically. "Unfortunately, they won't have news on a girl from England in Arkansas."  
  
"I know that," Harry exclaimed, although he was somewhat sure that he was not speaking aloud. "But what can I do? I'm in the United States! Go away, would you!?"  
  
"Snuffles," the little boy smirked, and disappeared; Harry sat up spasmodically, drawing attention from the pilot.  
  
"You alright, son?"  
  
"Of course!" Harry exclaimed, for what seemed like the fiftieth time.  
  
"Energetic lad," the pilot smiled, steering the plane to the left.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
"Whoa…" Ginny stumbled over the last step of the plane and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She felt Ron grip her shoulder from behind. "What?"  
  
"Be lucky this plane wasn't sabotaged," he grumbled.  
  
Ginny clenched her teeth, sensing her brother's grumpy mood. "What's that supposed to mean, Ron?"  
  
"I'm just saying that you accepted it from a perfect stranger, a stranger that you went out without even consulting me," Ron replied simply.  
  
Ginny bristled at his I-know-everything type of smile. "Ron, you may be my older brother but I wouldn't have accepted if I had any reason to think he was suspicious. I can make my own decisions, you know, and I don't need your permission. Besides, everything worked out okay."  
  
"But it might not have," Ron replied, still not losing his assuming smile. Because guys are stupid, as we have firmly established in this chapter, Ron didn't understand when Ginny stomped off, fuming. "Girls," he muttered.  
  
"Guys," Cho corrected; she leaned up on her toes and kissed Ron on the cheek, then went venturing after Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, and thaaaaaaaaanks for all of your reviews! They all seem to come on the first night, that's odd. Well, a special thanks to SLYTHERIN MUDBLOOD, FLAME & ICE, HERMIONEG89, MIYA QUI, LYDIA, CALYPSO IN LOVE, JM, and ?HUH? for reading my author notes!!!  
  
  
  
Riley Johnson—Thanks very much! Sorry it's been a week or something, well, yes, she needed to maim him! It's only funny until someone gets hurt… then it's hilarious!  
  
Junsui Chikyuu—LOL, 3/17 is also the anniversary of Evacuation Day (1776) Don't ask, I just finished learning the Revolutionary War  
  
Slytherin Mudblood—I do have IM, although I'm rarely on it. I can't tell you unless you promise you're not an axe murderer that wants to stalk and rape me… hehe… too many internet freaks. How old r u? u don't have 2 answer, just sometimes I feel weird talking to people waaaay older than me Glad you've been enjoying!  
  
Flame and Ice—lol, that was confusing. Thanks tho and for the lalala…  
  
Mirei nochi—awww, thankkkkks!  
  
PLt—I'm glad to hear! Hopefully you'll love this chapter as well!  
  
HermioneG89—lalala! Thanks!  
  
Lady Nicolia—Forgive me, Lady, forgive! This should solve…  
  
Magic Bunny—Not in a mean way, it's just one of those funnyish things. LOL, I will go read your story by tonight, I'm sure it's good.  
  
Lanni—First, love the name. I'm glad u like! O PEOPLE! ANNOUNCEMENT: IF U WANNA CALL ME BY A NAME (IM NOT ALLOWED TO REVEAL MY REAL 1) JUST CALL ME TORI. IT'S SHORT FOR ESCRITORA) hehe, sorry lanni I used ur space for this… thanku always!  
  
2—Nice choice of number. Thank you!  
  
MiyaQui—I think I may have to write one in! LOL, well, thanks for the idea and review!  
  
Kristina—LOL, thanks, I found that description quite original myself!  
  
Ginny—Thank you, and thank you for loving it!  
  
Discordscat—Thankyou Discordscat! I am running out of things to say in these reviews! D'oh!  
  
Glossy—Thanks, neither can I… nah, j/k…  
  
Calypso in Love—Great pen name, don't know if I've already said that. Yes, well, at least he has an explanation. Sap and fluff, sap and fluff!  
  
Lydia—I am in Spanish 1 also! But, I already knew a lot of spanish so it's pretty easy. I love languages, my friends think I'm crazy cuz I'm the only one who likes that class! Call me Tori, short for Escritora… thanks millions!  
  
Calypso in Love (again)—Hey, you remembered the lalala! 2nd times the charm! Yes, I imagine that is what she thought. And here's a hint for this chapter: I think she does realize she wants to be more than friends… if it was her POV, things might seem differently…  
  
Dragongirl—Hey, thank you, not me! Glad u like!  
  
Sun Queen—I love first time reviewers! Like, this story is getting so long that I wasn't expecting any more first-timers that weren't following chapter to chapter. I'll see what I can do for Harry but I think I'm getting to engulfed in romance.  
  
JM—Great! A couple of ppl have said that and it feels cool! It sux tho, I think in my state thy're gonna make a law saying that you don't get license til 17! Well, thanks.  
  
Psychee—I'm officially afraid of you. Don't hate the author, hate the game! Thanks for the, er, flattery. Please don't hurt me, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Flame and Ice—Huh??? Well, thanks again!  
  
Natasha—LOL, I never realized how funny Seinfeld was. Funny episode. O wait, I'm thanking ppl for reviews. Sry bout that, Natasha. Yes, I am too polite. I don't get in fights, sometimes I think I should. But I don't know you and I don't wanna offend you or anything.  
  
Just_ignore_me—now that's some self esteem! J/k… well, first off let me start by saying I am truly sorry. I never meant to offend you, let alone anyone. I really didn't find that offensive when I checked over it, and I apologize. However, in my defense, I never said this was typical of all people in Tennessee, this is just what you assumed. I'm sure there is one place like this—actually, I'm positive. My family drives to Louisiana a lot through Tennessee and we stopped at a place like this. I never said all were like that. And, Uncle Sam's is just a name. I don't see how anyone can find that offensive. So, I really don't think it was crude but since you felt that way, I'm sorry that you took this personally. It was not meant to do so. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
?huh?—I think u may be the same person as just_ignore_me, anyway, u caught on to the lalala  
  
little trumpeter—Heh heh, thought people would appreciate that. I'm so glad you like! Thank you!  
  
Sucker For Romance—And I have, sucker for romance, I have. Um, lol. Well, thanks!  
  
  
  
Phew! Tons of reviews, thank you! That took longer than this chapter! Ah, and that 70's show will be on soon and it looks funny tonight! Ha ha, well, see ya later! Please lmk about the story ideas, if you missed them they're at the top, and find that story!!!  
  
  
  
And I'm out… 


	19. Horscopes & Tents

A/N: Boo! Heh heh, it's me. Well, this story will be wrapping up in the next few chapters... I think... *mischievous grin* I could write a sequel... *intriguing look toward reviewers* but that all depends on you! Should I? Would it be too much? Anyway, here's the chapter. If you love it, great. If you like it, good. If you hate it, bite me. If you're a tall, dark, and handsome male, then what the hell are you doing reading this? Get over here!!  
  
And, ugh, jj alan, I am still trying to work the tourist trap into the story. It WILL be there, for the lfie of me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if that tall, dark, and handsome guy doesn't get over here this instant he's gonna be owning one something less *winkwink*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's so sunny!" Ginny Weasly gushed, almost knocking off her floppy straw hat as she flailed her arms up dramatically. "Tourist," she heard someone snicker as she went by, but she laughed as if it was a funny joke.  
  
Anaheim was beautiful, with hot temperatures and sandy beaches.* Speaking of which, our little gang had found themselves walking along a boardwalk of a rather picturesque seeming beach for the last twenty minutes. "I want to go for a swim," Ginny pouted, putting on her "I'm-the-youngest-so-I-get- what-I-want" face.  
  
"Okay," Ron replied automatically, having been a victim to his sister's manipulations for the past sixteen years. The rest groaned, and there were coughs that not-so-vaguely sounded like "whipped," but eventually they all were hot and tired and decided a short visit to the beach wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Arenas ahora!**" Hermione exclaimed, and a harsh, sandy breeze whirlwinded the six of them. As the wind died down as suddenly as it had begun, they stood coughing until they each noticed they were attired in bathing suits.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Ron raged, turned a purplish shade of red. Everyone's attention turned towards him and they immediately became a ruckus of laughter.  
  
"Oh God. Sorry, Ron!" Hermione gurgled out between fits of explosive laughter.  
  
"That's all fine and dandy," Ron said, clenching his teeth. "Just get me outta this... this thing."  
  
"It's a Speedo, not a bad word," Harry corrected, face red whilst he continued laughing uncontrollably. This comment only caused more roars of merciless laughter from everyone and Ron blushed murderously. Ronald M. Weasly was wearing a tiny aquamarine Speedo and raising his wand towards Hermione threateningly.  
  
"Otra oceana particulus!" Hermione screeched, as her vision blurred with tears of merriment. Ron's Speedo quickly transformed into a knee-legnth suit like Draco and Harry's; Ron's was a color of orange that coordinated with his hair, Harry's were a crisp scarlet, and Draco's swimsuit was a blazing emerald. (*couch*coincidence*cough)  
  
The girls' suits were accordingly, too. Hermione sported a scarlet modest one-piece, Ginny's tankini had a dramatic flair to its pattern, and Cho's navy bikini was dotted with flashy silver studs.  
  
All decked out, the six lazily headed down the concrete stairs and Ron took the first tentative step onto the sand. "Yeooooooow!" he wailed, hopping from foot to foot. "Hot! Hot! Ow ow!"  
  
"Now imagine him doing that in that little teal Speedo," Ginny mused aloud, giggling. "Wait, scratch that. I just imagined it, and the rest of you don't want to." Ginny sighed; no one was listening. Somehow over the years Ginny had become the one in the background making the sarcastic side comments that people tuned into occasionally. Right now was not one of those occasions.  
  
Instead, most attention was directed towards Ron, who had bolted towards the ocean and was relieving his scorched feet in the tide. Cho had followed suit, jumped on Ron's back, causing them to topple into the water. They were swimming out further as Harry, with a playful shrug, bounded down and disappeared over the sand dunes to join his friends. Ginny heaved an annoyed sigh and followed with a, "Hey! Remember me, the posessed diary- writing redhead?"  
  
Draco went to pull his white tee off but stopped as he saw that Hermione was laying down a towel. "You're not going in the water, Hermione?" Draco asked, letting go of his tee. It fell back down over his chest as Hermione plopped down and discretely summoned a magazine. "Is that that Teenage Persons magazine that you bought at Wall Dreams?"  
  
"You mean Teen People at Walgreens," Hermione corrected dryly, flipping to the horoscopes. She realized that Draco was going to stay, since he laid down beside her, and she figured she might as well try to work this friendship thing. "You're birthday was the 12th, right?"  
  
"Uh huh, June 12th," Draco nodded absently, studying her face. It was like a movie moment to him; her creamy complexion was reflected by the sun, making it so surreal. She looked even more beautiful than Draco had thought.  
  
"So you would be… a Gemini." Hermione chcked her magazine to make sure. "Want to hear your horoscope?"  
  
"Why not?" Draco smirked. He knew that the only true astrology powers were delegated to the centaurs thousands of years ago while Semblance reigned over the wizarding world, but he wanted to keep Hermione entertained.  
  
"The usually quick to speak Gemini has been quiet lately, pondering over the confusion of recent events. This month, Gemini, your thought process will be working much harder and you'll find yourself thinking thought- provoking things. Share these with those closest, and you'll be surprised at how captivated they will be. But, Gemini twins are prone to mind games when in a relationship, so please don't take those precious ones for granted." Hermione looked up at Draco and winked. "So, what profound things have been on your mind, O Intellectual One?" she teased.  
  
"I've been reconsidering a lot of things that I once held firm to be true," Draco replied simply, and Hermione paled at how serious he was. ^I guess Hermione wasn't expecting a real answer. I wonder if centaurs are working for Teenage Persons—er, Teen People.^ "What?" Draco snapped, feeling defensive suddenly.  
  
"I'm a Saggitarius," Hermione replied, still unsure of Draco's reply. "Supposedly, long story short, this month I should quit the oblivious act and act true to myself. Dumb, huh? These are so vague that they could refer to anyone."  
  
"And yet they seem so right," Draco said thoughtfully, staring off into the distance. "Hermione, what's our friendship compatibility?"  
  
"Uh…" Hermione began flipping the pages. "It doesn't say."  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Hermione looked up sharply; Draco was looking at her the same way he had in Walgreens, and she scotted back away from him.  
  
"Um, I don't have the compatibilities memorized," Hermione shrugged, trying to look calm. He made her so nervous whenever he stared at her so intently, she could bearly tear her eyes away.  
  
"Forget Gemini and Saggitarius, what's up with us?"  
  
"I thought we figured this out on the plane. We're beginning over as friends."  
  
"I don't want to be friends," Draco said seeringly, and Hermione's heart wrenched; it was like he was gazing into the depths of her soul rather than her bewildered eyes.  
  
"But why don't… oh," Hermione said softly, realizing what he meant. "You mean… you…?"  
  
"I like you Hermione, and I thought maybe you liked me," Draco admitted earnestly, taking the magazine from her hands and placing it down gently on the blanket.  
  
"Draco, I… I…"  
  
"Ouch!" Cho picked a bad moment to land with a deafening thud on the blanket beside Hermione, clutching her left foot, which trickled with blood. "I stepped on a really sharp shell!"  
  
"Sorry, Cho!" Ron landed, flushed, beside Draco, and neither him nor Cho noticed the tension between Hermione and Draco's eyes. "I accidentally dropped her off of me onto the sand bank," Ron explained, not realizing that no one but Cho was listening nor cared much. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Dunno," yawned Harry, approaching from the sea dripping wet. He wiped his bangs away from his face with one furious swipe and scanned the surrounding beach quickly.  
  
"Right here, in the middle of Ginny Land, population one," Ginny replied sardonically. Sand was plastered to her legs and face with sea water. She sprawled herself on the blanket, just as obliviously as the others. No one noticed Draco and Hermione as they stared at each other, trying to read the other's eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"It's the fourteenth," Harry announced. "And I have a surprise for you all."  
  
"Better than those peanut butter and beet sandwiches you made for us for lunch?" Ginny wrinkled her nose, and the rest audibly shuddered.  
  
"Much better," Harry retorted smugly. "Accio supplies!" A bunch of misshapen objects appeared before their eyes. "For the perfect Muggle road trip… we need a Muggle campout!"  
  
Ron noticed the folded tent. "Like at the Quidditch championship?"  
  
"Er, sorta…" Harry didn't want to have to break it to Ron that the tent was not magicked and was supposed to hold four people, tops. "C'mon, help me pitch this thing."  
  
Draco stared at Harry, disbelieving. "You honestly think that any of us know how to pitch a tent?" Draco said snidely, rolling his eyes. His disdain for Harry would always remain, even if he covered it with "warm, fuzz thoughts."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Hermione spoke up, and Ron half-nodded.  
  
Cho shrugged, "It can't be that hard."  
  
  
  
TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
  
  
"Uh, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Gin?"  
  
"Is it… er, supposed to look like, uh, that?"  
  
Harry stood back to survey the tent and frowned. It was even smaller than the box had pictured it, and the support beams were slanted to the left, causing the whole tent to look quite unsteady. "Of course," Harry replied chirpily, faking reassurance. "Tents always look like that."  
  
"Well, me first!" Ron called, and jumped into the tent. If you were to be standing on the other side, away from the door, you would see the outline of a figure hitting the lightweight side of the tent. " 'Arry!" Ron's cry was muffled through the tent. "There's no door here! I just hit another one of those flimsy walls. You forgot the door!"  
  
"Ron," Harry snickered, "there's no door. Did I mention that with Muggle tents, you get what you see."  
  
"But the bathroom! The kitchen!" Cho protested, taking a cautious glance through the tent flap opening.  
  
"Bathroom? It's called the woods," Harry replied with a crude smile.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Wooo, it's a bit late but review anyway!!! After all, it's Friday night! Thanks everyone and sorry for this seemingly non sequitur chapter.  
  
I'm not gonna put thanks in each one, it gets old, so everyone:  
  
THANKS! Now here are my comments:  
  
  
  
Lanni—Hello, my fellow hyper person! Chunky monkey is a GREAT ice cream flavor!  
  
Lanni—Again, and thanks lots! I really love that story, it's great!  
  
Lene Loh—LOL, thanks, sorry Charlene. Just came up with a random name.  
  
Psychee—Questions, questions. Uh, well, I changed the name cuz Escritora is awesome! It's spanish for writer.  
  
Mrun—Sorry about the change! Glad u like tho!  
  
Miel Abong—That was sooo flattering, but uh, I have many more chapters, let alone 2 out, so I think you may have missed the arrow.  
  
Mirei nochi—I will check out tomorrow. Well, sorry it was forever…  
  
Flame and Ice—That's' weird that it cuts your reviews. Yeah, well they always were nonsensical.  
  
Ginny—Why thanku, Ginny. Hehe…  
  
Melly08—Aw, well, I started #1 but as soon as I finish Road trip I'll start #2 also.  
  
Calypso in Love—Sry, I started with 1 but 2 will come also!!!  
  
Keeper0124—Yes, don't be surprised, we already knew that he read her diary, we were just waiting for her to realize it, kinda like dramatic irony. I wrote this chapter with you in mind, whenever I wrote for Ginny's character. I'm glad u like her like this, I didn't even realize.  
  
Sucker for Romance—Why thanku!  
  
Lydia—Hehe, she put me in the first seat and I stare at her all period! That's the sucky part, the front of my desk connects to my teacher's and it's all odd! But, spanish is still really cool. Yes, I'm starting w/ idea 1.  
  
Kristina—Sorry, but that was really flattering. If I were Queen, I'd knight you or something. LOL, well, in language I'm Queen Elizabeth 1!!! (don't ask…)  
  
MiyaQui—Hey thanks, well, I'm starting #1 now! Yes, it's becoming quite intricate, don't you think?  
  
j.j. alan—LOL, yes, it was a breath of fresh air. Thanks and :o)  
  
hermioneG89—Sorry u were confused, what was confusing, I'll fix it.  
  
Flame and Ice—What are you talking about love twist? Please do explain.  
  
Da Sajin Pan—LOL, what a co-ink-a-dink… Glad u liked…  
  
Sassinak—ah yes, my canadian amiga! Yes Herm's a girl, OF COURSE she's a whiner!  
  
Poetic Phoenix—Yes, I was told, but thanks 4 telling me! I appreciate greatly, it's a good story by Tuesday's child, isn't it?  
  
Gr8Sk8er—Yes'm, here it is.  
  
Magic Bunny—Hey! I did read but I had reviewed already that chapter.  
  
  
  
Another chapter has now passed, and thanks for everything… two a.m. is approaching so I'm gonna go.  
  
  
  
And I'm out… 


	20. A Complete Waste of Makeup

A/N: Hmmm, what should I call this chapter? Eaither "A Complete Waste of Makeup" or "Number Four." I'll put one of them up and LMK if I should change it, k? K? Good. The next chapter will probably be ridiculously long, since I have a lot to fit in on June 15, the day before the banquet. It may take me a couple weeks.  
  
There will probably only be four chapters after this, I think. One for the rest of the night, one for the next day on the road and leading up to the ball (or maybe that'll be two), one at the ball, and one concluding everything. So it's all wrapping up.  
  
I really hate to end it, but I must. I need to concentrate on some of my other stories which I wouldn't MIND if some people checked out. *Hinthint* I hope italics worked in this chapter, I'll have to play around with it. Enough of me, here's your chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I got some of these jokes off of http://www.geocities.com/rogue_010/ so go there or something. I am disclaiming them (hence disclaimer). Well, the plot is JK's but the rest is mine so go eat pork! (unless you're a vegitarian, like Ginny, in which case you may go eat a caesar salad… mmm… caesar salad…)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"There is no way," Cho declared flatly, "that I am doing my natural business behind a bush." Draco made some snide joke but Cho managed to tune him out, in fear that she may have to brutally maim him. "You're only alive because murder is illegal," she said through gritted teeth to Draco. He appeared a bit frightened by her seriousness and backed away a little.  
  
"Uh, seriously, though. I gotta go NOW!" Ginny said, looking frazzled.  
  
"Number four?" Cho asked, eyes wide as if it was a national emergency.  
  
"Number four? Harry, quick, call the Ministry! This one looks dangerous," Ron snickered, and then stopped abruptly as Cho glared daggers at him.  
  
sympathetic at the same time; Draco just shifted his eyes around, confused.  
  
"Excuse me? Pardon, I don't speak 'girl'. Does anyone mind explaining?" Draco felt himself getting whiny; it was nearing midnight and he hadn't had sufficent beauty sleep in a week, and so Draco thought he had every right to be.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said regretfully. "But, um, where in the forest?"  
  
"Well, it's your first time out there, so you'd probably want to check out some of the more popular tourist locations," Draco said, receiving an instant smacking from Hermione. Normally he'd tease Hermione back, but with the current situation at hand with her and him, Draco wasn't sure what to do. He just stood there, his hands awkwardly stuck in his pockets. He watched silently as Ginny gave the rest a frightened last look before disappearing into the patches of pine trees.  
  
"Let's get situated," Hermione said, and the rest agreed with uneasy nods. Harry had received six sleeping bags, a small cooler, the tent, and six pillows when he had summoned the supplies, and so he began hauling over the sleeping backs, Draco effortlessly dragged the cooler and Ron's head was lost in a sea of pillows as he stumbled over rocks and mud, trying to carry all of them at the same time. One of the plain, feathery pillows fell as Ron momentarily lost his bearings onto a puddle of brown groundwater.  
  
"Er, that can be your pillow," Harry said, reaching the tent entrance and laying down some of the bags. Side by side, without a centimeter between each, it took up every square millimeter of the ground of the tent and Harry sighed upon the aspects of the night ahead.  
  
At that moment, Ginny returned, blushing and darting her eyes side to side. "Never doing that again," she mumbled, silently deciding that the dark pink sleeping back would be her's. They all seemed awfully small though. The six stood outside; neither seemed ready to give up the unlimited space of the outdoors and condemn themselves to the miniscule tent.  
  
"Let's hope not!" Draco came up beside her, feigning a gushing tone. "When you said number four, I just completely, like, idiedi!"  
  
"If I threw a stick, would you leave?" Ginny spat, biting her lip from further commentations.  
  
Draco smirked and surveyed the area. Harry and Cho were feuding over maximizing the tent space, Ron was batting out the muddy pillow ("NO MAGIC!" Harry had insisted for the millionth time), Hermione was sitting lonesome, still pale (probably from her encounter with Draco earlier) and nervously jotting things down in her journal, and Ginny was still peeved from his "number four" comment. "Yep," Draco said satisfactorally. "Chaos, panic, and disorder... my work here is done."  
  
"Ginny, let me fluff that pillow for you." Ron had given up on his own and tried to snatch Ginny's from her grasp.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable," Ginny retorted, and it was plain to see that she was restraining from hitting him with further remarks.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe Jason should do it for you," Ron sneered, obviously put off.  
  
"SCREW YOU!" Ginny screamed, and then her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had just done. It felt relieving, though. Liberating, actually. "Ron," said, "I'm fine. You need to trust me. I'm not a little girl, and I don't need you looking over my shoulder, okay?"  
  
"So you're saying you're too good for our family now?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Ginny exclaimed, almost ready to laugh. She balled her small ahnds into two fists, turned her head upwards, and screamed to the endless sky, "CAN I TRADE MY LIFE FOR WHAT'S BEHIND DOOR NUMBER ONE?"  
  
Harry snickered, but Ron just stormed into the tent. He almost took the whole thing down as he pulled on the opening flap. Cho had already snuck inside and smiled warmly as he entered. "Hey," she said gently, beckoning for him to come beside her.  
  
"Hey yourself," he murmured, kissing her quickly and then falling back on the array of sleeping bags. "Cho?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Do you think that sometimes I vent my frustrations on Ginny?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Pay attention," Ron said, trying to sound angry but Cho was rather amusing when she was half-asleep.  
  
"I am," Cho insisted drowsily, letting her head droop onto his shoulder. "But I don't think so."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Nah," Cho said, "but you do treat her like an infant. You need to let her grow up... make her own mistakes. She's growing to resent you, you do know that?"  
  
"I guess you're right. But she's my little sister!" Ron sighed, frowning deeply. "And I have problems of my own. Like, is it unhealthy that I want to teach at Hogwarts so that I can stay there longer, so that I don't have to go into the real world?"  
  
"Ron, that's ridiculous! Teaching is a job, in the 'real world'. If Hogwarts is what makes you happy, then teaching there will make you happy!"  
  
"Know what else makes me happy?" Ron murmured into her hair as he let his head rest on top of his.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you." He lifted her chin to him.  
  
"Eh-hem?" Draco audibly cleared his throat as he stuck his head into the flap. Ron and Cho looked up abruptly, causing Cho to clunk her head on Ron's. "Just remember, don't make the same mistakes your parents did; use birth control."  
  
"Draco!" Cho shrieked, tossing a juice box from the cooler at him, but his head had already disappeared back outside.  
  
Draco straightened and smirked. His humor had developed since he's stopped being so sinister, and he did owe it to his father. iFather was the one who always making the wise cracks... even if they were about death, famine, and those not of pure blood.i Draco smirked at the irony; only a few years ago he let the word"mudblood" drop loosely and now he couldn't even say it. iI was such an ass.i  
  
Harry briskly maneuvered past Draco and into the tent. He summoned a piece of parchment, an ink well, a seal, and a quill and crouched in the corner farthest from Cho and Ron, who were eying him suspiciously but didn't say a word.  
  
  
  
iDear Snuffles  
  
I need a favor. Please, please send me all the information on Lily Sarah Evans-Potter as soon as wizardly possible. Use spells to retain the information if you must, but it is top priority. Thanks indefinitely, and I hope you are well.  
  
All my love, HJPi  
  
  
  
Harry sealed the letter and called for Hedwig, who entered at the same time as Ginny. The snowy owl perched elogantly upon Harry's left shoulder and nibbled affectionately on the sleeve of the Muggle shirt saying, "Gemini's Leading Man" on it. Harry tied the note to her leg and with a dutiful nod she fought her way out of the tent (she ran into Hermione who was entering, notebook in hand).  
  
"Hey, Mione, what are the headlines?" Harry asked casually, setting his ink well and quill down.  
  
"You don't even want to know," said Hermione. She sat beside him on the floor with her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms hugging her knees.  
  
"Yes, I actually do. That is why I asked."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, smiling unusually. "Draco Malfoy--"  
  
"Don't all problems start with Malfoy?" Harry sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Draco Malfoy read my diary, acted out one of my dreams that I had of him, asked me out to avoid me finding out, went home with Charlene--"  
  
"Charlotte."  
  
"Went home with iCharlottei," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Made some sappy excuse about why he didn't get any, whether it was true or not, questioned are friendship, and then said that he actually likes me... like ithat/i.  
  
Harry stared at Hermione for what must have been ten seconds. Then, he calmly stood up, walked out of the tent wordlessly, and loud beating sounds could be heard from inside the tent. Naturally, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Cho glued themselves against the thin tent wall.  
  
A few moments later Harry reappeared through the opening flap and smiled gently. "Who's hungry?"  
  
There were various grunts that vaguely resembled "yes" and so Harry took a step over to the cooler and began distributing cans of beans with pork. Draco entered at that time, a few scratched and grass stains mangling his confused face, and was hit in the stomach by a tossed beans and pork can. "Ughhh..." he groaned, but quickly magicked the can open.  
  
"Pork?" Ginny exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. "Harry, you know I don't eat meat!"  
  
"We didn't fight our way to the top of the food chain to be vegetarians," Draco said, digging into his "meal" savagely. Already the bean sauce was dripping down his chin.  
  
"Well this day was a complete waste of makeup," Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling extremely weary.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaa…. That's done. Phew. Well. Okay. Thanku to reviewers... we hit the 300 mark!!!!!!! Weeeeeeee! A lot. Here's a thanks:  
  
  
  
Lanni—Yes, Ron in a speedo. Muchachacha. Author cruelty at its best. I suppose a sequel would be ok. I'd finish up my other stories though first. Maybe a few years later… they all meet up again… duh nuh nuh…  
  
Jackrussel666—my uncle has a jack russel. He bit me like 5 times. Anyway, using flattery to get a review? I'll check one out now… Okay, I read the one Tenebrae blah blah blah. Very good!  
  
Spazzy—THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flame and Ice—Oooo yes, I can write an alternate ending, it would be an extra chapter though.  
  
Mirei nochi—Hmm, never had a number 1 fan b4. could get used to it… Any idea for the sequel? Maybe a Hogwarts reunion…  
  
Emily—Your questions have been answered. Thank you. Good day. (lol)  
  
Sucker For Romance—LOL, thanks!  
  
MineeNe—I memorized that whole minime song… I felt like telling you that. And thanks, I'm glad it was touching, did ya read the rest? Huh huh huh? Lol, next…  
  
Lydia—I'm not sure what your catholic school being religious had to do with it, but I apologize anyway! LOL, I'm not catholic so whatever but it can't be too bad. Oooo, I get it, Ron teaching at Ginny's school, but she won't be there anymore! Huh??? Well, thanks!  
  
Dragon Eyes—Great user name! I'm glad u found it amusing, I tried to make this one funny as well but I'm not sure if I was successful.  
  
j. j. alan—yes, yes it could be. The next chapter will be more about it.  
  
Magic Bunny—Heh heh, that name never gets old. My neighbor is dancing naked on his van, and he's like ten years old. I am freaked. Okay, anyway… Yes, yes they will, lots of them in the next chapter.  
  
Calypso in Love: LOL! To quote my friend Doug's profile: Wherever there is unjust fear, pestilence, suffering, and oppression, I'll be watching that place on TV laughing at those suckers... LOL.  
  
Mordsith Goddess—I'm sorry it was a while Forgive? I love first time reviewers, I never expect any sicne this has gotten so frickin long. Thanks!!!  
  
Keeper0124—Love ur name, it reminds me of Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson and I love fics about them! Er, nm. LOL, yes, do feel honoured. I had Draco making the smart remarks this chapter, it alternates, heh heh. Thanks lots…!  
  
Lovinhp—I will, soon soon. Very soon. Muchachacha. I want it to be realistic though.  
  
p.e.n.n.y—LOL! Glad u enjoyed!  
  
Saggurl34—hey I'm a sagittarius 2! I'm born on december 1!!! Neato-ness!  
  
GrapeyApey—Awwwwwwww thanks!!!  
  
Grapey Apey—Hey, I LIKE the idea. I think the next chapter will be SUPER long. So it prob won't be out for a couple weeks. Yes, yes… well. I mgiht have D and Hr get together at the banquet or at Disney, who knows. You remind me of my friend Adam with the stutter thing… lol, nm.  
  
MiyaQui—LOL, the shirt thing—that's what I was thinking as I wrote it.  
  
Sn0bunny—I think I do know…—shudders—Well, thank you!  
  
Rach*--Thank you!! The next section? Call it what you will, just review! Hehe, thanks!  
  
Joyce—Yes, there will be. Thanks!  
  
Sila-chan—Thanks! And I must say again, LOVE U FIRST TIME REVIEWERS!  
  
MacbethHamlet—Shakespeare, eh? Lol, your spanish isn't bad.  
  
Lion1990—Thanks! I love em too!  
  
Mione G—Thanks, sorry it's been a little while.  
  
Flame and Ice—LOL, er sorry, don't hyperventhilate!  
  
Slytherin Mudblood—LOL. I'm 14 too so now I am not afraid of you anymore. My sn is Writer121, just like my email. Hehe, obvious, no?  
  
Slytherin Mudblood—LOL, I would enjoy that. You're June 12? Neato.  
  
Psychee—Oh that's horrible! I'm so sorry! Yes, I'm a girl. Pobrecito about your notebook if you're a guy, Pobrecita if you're a girl.  
  
Emili Potter—How do you know she's a Virgo or Libra? I thought Libra and Sagittarius were the "perfect match" after all I am a horscope buff… obsessed! O yeah ur right about the brothers, well, anyway, Harry doesn't need a g/f. Thanks!  
  
Firefaerie96—Thanks!!! It's the Graduation Song (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C. It makes me cry!!! Yes, your matchups are very good!  
  
Ktcat—Grr, katie! I said not to comment on my story, you know how embarassed I get about my work. My words were "ok, fine, you can read but never mention it to me ever!!!" That's what the "im gonna kill u" thing was about the other day. (readers: katie is my friend, like I no her. She will have to die soon tho… muchachacha… j/k) Thanks… ::sticks tongue out::  
  
JulsiePie—Aww thanks sooo much! Thanku and you were my 300th reviewer!!! ::gives Julsie Pie a virtual thanku card:: THANKS!!!  
  
WeasleyGirl—well I've been spelling weasley wrong, o well. You will see soon, like next chap or one after. But they are ok. And Harry beat up Draco! LOL.  
  
  
  
Phew. You people… thanks! I gotta go, the next chap nwill be a couple weeks cuz it'll be very long I think. If it turns out I'm a hipocrit, o well. Don't feel like spellchecking. C ya, adios…  
  
  
  
And I'm out… 


	21. A Founders Story

A/N: I'd like to note that a lot of this is historically inaccurate w/ what we've learned about the Hogwarts founders. This is fiction. If I get one review about it not being right, I will hurt someone. Not only is this a fiction story, but it's Draco telling a fiction story within my fiction story.  
  
ALSO, READ THIS!!! ¡LEA ESTO! I wanted to put out an immensely long chapter, but I felt so bad that I've been busy with other things that I am putting out what I have so far (I am splitting it into two chapters). I will write more soon! Really! I just felt so bad that I hadn't put anything up since March and had over fifty reviews. So, this chapter is boring but it's all that I have so far. Please r/r, and I'll hurry with the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: This chapter isn't funny, and the story isn't scary. Get off my back, that's JK's job!  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: This is the night of the fourteenth, but it's past midnight, so it's technically the early hours of the June 15th. K? Alright. I was getting confused, so I thought I'd clear that up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eating only took ten minutes at the most (the companions, besides Harry of course, were outraged to find that it was not a bottomless can and, claiming that it was a cruel joke, began pelting Harry with the empty cans). Then the question arose as to what to do next on their Muggle camping trip.  
  
"Well... we could start a fire," Harry suggested.  
  
"The Muggle way?" asked Cho.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Forget it!" they all groaned.  
  
"There is no chance," said Draco, "that I am going to sit and rub sticks together for an hour to get a single spark."  
  
"What about scary stories?" Hermione spoke up, and was baffled when she received no answer. "Um, I know that you guys don't know much about the Muggle world, but the title is self-explanatory."  
  
"We know that!" Ron scowled, and Ginny mimicked him to Ron's great frustrations. "I'm just warning you, I don't scare easily. What? I don't!" The others had begun laughing scoffingly. "A sickle to the one who scares me with their story!" Ron began waving around a small silver coin.  
  
"Oooh, a sickle! Don't spend it all in one place!" Draco mocked.  
  
"Weren't you the one who was cut off, Malfoy?" They all became silent and turned toward the speaker with the icy voice—Cho had come to Ron's defense, and Ron was blushing furiously. No one dare spoke.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to win that Sickle," said Draco coolly, finally breaking the silence. The tension was unbearable. The crisp night air leaked in through the slit of an opening as they all crouched, cramped inside the tent.  
  
"You know I live in the Mansion," Draco began, his voice low. "But what you don't know is where the story of the Mansion."  
  
"Aw, gee," Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes. Ginny nudged him hard in the shoulder blade.  
  
"Shutup," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Thanks. The Mansion dates back to long, long ago. Thousands and thousands of years ago. Long before all of you, long before me. Long before my father, Lucius Christoff Malfoy, long before--"  
  
"We get the picture!"  
  
"SHUTUP, Ron," Hermione said once more, her voice even more so peeved than previously.  
  
"Needless to say, the Mansion preexists everyone we know, and their great- ancestors. For the first occupant of the Mansion was Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Ron made a disbelieving tutting sound, and everyone glared at him. Ron shrunk back and pursed his lips, vowing to remain silent for the rest of the story.  
  
"Yes, Ron. Salazar Slytherin. Salazar grew up in the ancient town of Gallows Point, where the Mansion would soon sit atop a lone, gloomy hill in nowadays Canterbury, England. Salazar was a pureblood, of course, the offspring of the ingenious but often crude Everett Slytherin and his trophy wife, Victoria Winslow.  
  
"Salazar did not show signs of being a wizard. His father resented the homely young boy and often beat him with certain torturous spells. A famous one in that time was the Linslinger, which made the recipient feel like a wooden paddle was inside his body and hitting his insides, side to side. It was a very painful spell, rivaled only by curses of the likes of the Crucio spell that later arose.  
  
"May wonders ever cease, Salazar grew up quite bitter. His mother taught him basic spells and potions, but with this, his magic was far from stimulated. Salazar was a magical genius, but nothing his mother did was complex enough to show it. On his sixteenth birthday, Everett attempted to beat Victoria when she threatened to leave him and take Salazar. Salazar performed the first ever Crucio curse on Everett, and Salazar and Victoria left at once."  
  
Draco looked up, casting a creepy, blank stare that send shivers down all of their spines. The story was doing alright; Draco continued.  
  
"Victoria brought Salazar to her childhood home of Gringetti, the foundation for where Gringotts would later stand. Salazar began poring over books, perusing the thickest novels in order to improve his magic. One day, while in the library, he met a beautiful young woman named Rowena Ravenclaw. She was enthralling, with long, shaggy dark hair and moonlight eyes. Salazar fell immediately in love.  
  
"Less than a year later, when Salazar was seventeen, his mother Victoria remarried a noble man named William Gryffindor. William had a son, Godric, who was the town's pride. Godric was immensely popular for his hunting skills, bravery, and good heart. He was sure to follow his father's footsteps and become a noble.  
  
"Rowena and Salazar had been dating, or courting as it was then called, for about a year. They were both very much in love. Then, on a quiet Sunday in early August, Rowena announced that her step-cousin, Helga, whom we know as the founder of the Hufflepuffs, was coming to visit for the first time since childhood. It was on that Sunday that Rowena had arranged the picnic.  
  
"Salazar would have loved to entertain two beautiful ladies all afternoon in the park over watermelon and a picnic blanket, but Rowena, being the shrewd girlfriend that she was, insisted that Salazar bring along a male friend for Helga. Salazar wasn't too popular with the townspeople. He had grown into a comely enough man and was well with words, but there was something sinister about him that the people of Gringetti detected. Rowena loved him nonetheless, insisting that it was 'bologna' and it made Salazar all the more attractive.  
  
"Salazar grudgingly decided to invite Godric, his step-brother. Why did Salazar resent Godric so? Godric was tall and built, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Godric was popular and noble. Godric was twenty, almost three years older than Salazar. Godric could have any girl he wanted in the world. Godric was not the kind of son a father would beat mercilessly. Pretty much, Godric was everything Salazar was not.*  
  
"So, Salazar brought Godric and Rowena brought Helga. Helga was short and round, but had an undeniably cute, cherubic face. While Salazar and Rowena fed each other finger sandwiches, Godric flirted to his wit's end with Helga while Rowena's cousin blushed six shades of rouge. But, gradually the tables were turning.  
  
"Godric and Rowena began talking more. Rowena blew off her conversation with Salazar about an exhibit on mutant owls at the Jayce E. Wyler Memorial Museum and chatted with Godric about the Eastern art that the wizards of Heingladin were producing. Salazar was being ignored. They went to the theater, and Rowena sat between the two. By evening, it became clear that Godric had stolen Rowena's heart as they danced by the fountain of the ancient wizarding disciple Juliana Egret.  
  
"Salazar stood by, fuming. He had tried twice to confront them, but the couple mocked him, saying that Salazar had an overactive imagination and they were politely enjoying the other's company. But Salazar knew better. He was wise, but even a fool could've seen the admiration in Rowena's eyes as she and Godric danced.  
  
"Surely enough, the next day Rowena approached Salazar with tears in her eyes. 'I never meant to hurt you,' she said, tears in her eyes. She truly ached, and wished with all her heart to be held. But Salazar grew cold, so cold, and he didn't dare touch her. 'I loved you, Salazar. Truly. I'm crying, I'm sorry. I never wanted it to be this way.' And Salazar slowly turned around.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin went and joined the war. It was the wizards against the Muggles, at a time when the peace between the two species was broken. He rose in rank, and his heart grew colder until it was almost stone.  
  
"A letter came one day. The Ministry ordered that he return, to help form a school. He did not want to, and only did once they insisted that he was one of the four most powerful wizards that had an unbroken connection. Salazar returned reluctantly to Gringetti, and entered the hidden plot of land designated for Hogwarts. Faeries had charmed its existence. Salazar entered the meeting room.  
  
"'Hello, Salazar.' It was Godric. And Rowena. And Helga. Salazar felt weak. He said nothing, just sat down. No one looked at each other. Rowena was heavily pregnant with Godric's baby, and Helga was deathly ill.  
  
"'We shall divide the houses,' proclaimed Salazar in a choked voice. 'Just as we are divided.' And thus came about Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Helga Hufflepuff died in the next month, and Rowena died in childbirth three months later.  
  
"Salazar was heartbroken, even more so than Godric. Salazar returned to the Mansion, having nowhere else to turn to. His father was long dead, and the eerie mansion was deserted. Gallows Point was almost a ghost town. Salazar lived alone in the house, but Rowena's undying soul haunted him. She raced up and down the corridors, crying, 'Forgive me, Salazar! I need your forgiveness! Please!' But Salazar pretended to ignore the ghost.  
  
"This went on for about a decade. Salazar was thirty, but looked so much older. Life had worn him down. One day, a knocking came upon the door. Salazar was scarcely sure that he heard it, it was such a rare event. Cautiously, he tiptoed to the door and swung it open. There stood Godric Gryffindor, as young and strong looking as ever.  
  
"'Salazar!' said Godric, hustling his way into the empty hallway. 'Hogwarts needs you! Turmoil had broken out, and the Muggles are close to breaking into the magicked area!' Maybe Salazar would have come. His anger had dulled. But, a howling came. 'Godric! Godric! I love you Godric!' It was Rowena's ghost.  
  
"Salazar boiled. The ghost never told him that she loved him, she only begged for forgiveness. Salazar, without thinking, yanked the Slytherin Crest sword from the case and slew Godric. And then, Salazar killed himself.  
  
"And so every night, you can hear the four ghosts of the founders of Hogwarts roaming the mansion. Only, you can't hear them. Helga whispers her famous last words, 'J'ai vécu une vie faible, mais je mourrai une grande mort,' Godric cries for Rowena and for Salazar's help, Rowena begs for forgiveness and cries for her loss, and all you can hear from Salazar Slytherin is his heart breaking."  
  
No one spoke for a moment. Draco lifted his eyes. Ginny was resting against her pillow, but she didn't seem tired; her eyes were wide open. Cho looked nauseated in a sad way, and Ron held a comforting arm around her. Ron was fidgeting a bit, however.  
  
"Pay up, Ron," Draco grinned.  
  
"No way!" said Ron indignantly. "That was not scary."  
  
"I thought so," Hermione quivered.  
  
"Really?" Draco turned slowly to see her face, bathed in the moonlight.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Harry, trying to shake off the story.  
  
"You're the one with the watch," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Oh, that's right. It's one a.m. Happy June 15th, people."  
  
Cho groaned and flopped onto the sleeping back, asleep before her head thumped against it. Ron's heart softened, and he pulled the comforter over Cho. "So you guys are really going out?" Harry piped up. Ron almost jumped.  
  
"Oh, er, yeah," said Ron, shifting nervously. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. Well, it was Harry's ex, even if that was a long, bitter time ago. "Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said placidly, nodding calmly and stalking over towards his own sleeping back. He had just settled in when—  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What, Mione?"  
  
"You know what I said earlier, about Draco?"  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"I'm going to try to sort things out. He just stepped out for air. Please don't come, and please don't hurt him again."  
  
Harry was reluctant. He didn't like seeing one of his best friends in pain, but he realized that it was highly irrational of him to have hit Draco earlier. "Alright, Hermione. But if you need anything…"  
  
"I know."  
  
Hermione stepped outside and shivered. It was so cold. Too cold. "Hermione?" She shuddered. It was Draco. *Why are you surprised? You came out here to see him.*  
  
"Hi," she said softly. She didn't look up from the ground, but she could feel him next to her. "Listen, I—"  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco broke in, but Hermione couldn't see his face. It was too dark. "I shouldn't have teased you like that at the beach. Sorry, I was just being a jerk."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry. I was bored. Must've been the piña coladas."  
  
"So you didn't mean it?" Hermione's heart stopped.  
  
"No, of course not," Draco shrugged, and he laughed lightly.  
  
Hermione didn't understand. This was good, right? *I had come to tell him I didn't feel the same way. It should be a relief that he didn't mean it. Then I wouldn't have to hurt him. So why do I feel like my heart just died?*  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?"  
  
"Peachy," Hermione choked out.  
  
It was too bad that it was one a.m. and the darkness masked their faces. Draco would have seen the hurt in Hermione's face and the tears brimming from her eyes. And Hermione, in turn, would have noticed that Draco was frowning biting his lip to keep from telling her the truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco woke up to find a silver Sickle on his pillow. He would have grinned and teased Weasley if it wasn't so early in the morning. Harry had set the alarm so they could get back on the road and towards Disney before it was time to apparate back to Hogwarts for the banquet.  
  
"It's unearthly early," Ginny groaned, flopping her single pillow over her head and grimacing as her head made a dull sound against the thin tent floor.  
  
"Can it," Harry said. He was the only one who looked awake, let alone alive, with his chirpy tone. "It's practically eight, not early at all!"  
  
"Die," Cho croaked. "Die a slow, painful death."  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Cho," Harry grinned, nudging Ron in the ribs. "Cho, wake him up, would you?"  
  
Draco spotted Hermione. She was still sleeping in the corner, but he couldn't wake her up. *If I touch her, I might tell her how I feel. I can't do that.* Instead, he watched as Harry lumbered over and dragged her up. "I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled, climbing to her feet.  
  
They all packed up the tent and loaded the it into the Vette. "Ready?" asked Harry, revving up the gas.  
  
"Ready," replied one saddened nineteen-year-old, a guilty, overprotective redhead, a suppressed little sister, a hurt and confused brunette and a young man who had the biggest lie in the world riding on his chest. That he didn't love the girl sitting next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I repeated that a lot for effect, it's not because of my poor writing skills (everything else is, though. J/k)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi. Okay, wow! Over fifty reviews! That's amazing!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to: Americanbrowneyes (thanks, my strength is character development), Sucker for Romance, Lanni (I agree about Draco, I tried, and you guys will show up at Disneyland—I'll mention you), DarkIllusion, Natasha (oh, it is coming. You won't know what hit you), Dragon Eyes (thanks!), Glossy, Caroline (LOL, babies… riiiight), Miss Spinn (yeah, italics suck. D/Hr on the way), Lav, jackrussel666 (oh, I was just kidding, honestly! LOL, jack russels are hyperactive dogs), joyce (wow, thanks!), mirei nochi (good idea. I will have to start a sequel soon!), Calypso in Love (sorry, I thought this was better than nothing, it's not long), ktcat (of course that will happen, and I don't hate you for reading my stuff anymore, maybe cuz I can read yours too so it's a mutual thing. Keep going! And people, read ONYM47's work, okay? Good), MacbethHamlet, MiyaQui, White Glitter (sorry, I'll have EHHTRTB out soon, alright? You can just call it Even Heroes… that'll be my next thing. And I'll put Freakshow back up when things quiet down), Flame and Ice (bowing down… right… Ice, update your story!), j.j. ALAN (the world biggest frying pan WILL come! Seriously. I keep seeing trix commercials), lydia (ooooooh), kik shinoda (I didn't know that I was in the presence of royalty. Hehe. Thanks), flame and ice (The alt. Ending won't be until the story's finished! You guys sound posessed!), ChibiFuu Monkey, Slytherin Mudblood (3 is both… lol. Well, everyone's dad pisses them off when he acts sooo immature. Er, nm), lion1990, Spazzy (period…), Ravenclaw Dropout (ok, well, this chap isnt funny. Thx tho), Grapey Apey, Illusoire (oh, thanks), Flame and Ice (I did, it's great!), clio (lol, awww thanks. But I can't go out at 2 a.m. Yes, tension…), psychee (period! And u call urself a girl… j/k.), flame and ice, ssj kinara (THANKS so much. See ya on Monday), flame and ice (stalking me??? There is no dying involved), Ice (it's ok. Yeah, it didn't so so bad. See ya).  
  
  
  
Phew. Glad that's done. More soon. Sorry it's not long or good. And the story isn't scary, I know. Leave me alone!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'm out… 


	22. The Wonderment of Frying Pans

A/N: Hi. This is short, but I'm leaving at 6 a.m. on Thursday morning to an academic game trip, and I won't be back until 9 p.m. on Monday night. So, I figured I'd make a chapter so that I'd have something out before I left for a few days. Hope this tides you over. And hey, I put up chapter seven, I think, of Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed after foreverness!!! So yay me. Lol. Well, thanks everybody.  
  
Gez, I'm hurting. I received a review for "You, Me, and DADA" that was, to say the least, scathing. I try to be mature about my reviews and look for the points that the review made, but gosh that was hurtful. They asked me if I even read Harry Potter. Now that was aiming to hurt. Oh well… *deep breaths*  
  
Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! (only Draco put how I want to express my annoyance about insisting that JK owns HP correctly)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we? Are we? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we—?"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Draco groaned, thumping his head against the side of the car. "Ouch," he frowned, then rubbing his head. "Ron, would you tell your sister to shut up!?"  
  
"Ginny, shut up," Ron said half-heartedly, nodding forward and then jerking up as if he was about to fall asleep.  
  
"What?" Draco teased. "Did my scary story keep you up, Ron?"  
  
"No!" Ron insisted furiously, dragging the comforter over him. "It wasn't scary, anyway."  
  
"Sure," Draco grinned, pleased with his victory. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
Harry almost swerved the car off the road as he turned the car with the rest of his body to look towards where Draco was pointing. A black billboard had "AMAZING ITEMS OF THE UNIVERSE! ONCE IN A LIFETIME! Your second exit on the left!" in white drippy letters.  
  
"I want to go!" Ginny pleased, jumping out of her seat. "Please! Oh, can we?" The others looked very hostile to the idea, so Ginny decided to focus on Ron. "Ronnnnnnnie, please? Please? Oh pleeeeeeeeease, Ron? Please?"  
  
"Fine," Ron grumbled through bloodshot eyes. In a way, Ginny was taking the advantage of Ron in the fact that he was too tired to be aware of any decision he was making. But, Ginny had learning the craft of deception from being the youngest child in a large family and didn't plan to abandon her trade now.  
  
Harry made a sharp turn (to the shrieks of the other passengers) into the designated exit. For a few minutes it appeared to be a wasteland and Harry was harried (no pun intended) by the other passengers. Just when it was about to turn ugly, a small, shoddy shack-looking construction appeared to their right.  
  
"Is… THAT… it?" Cho seemed appalled, and then griped as she chipped her pink toenail polish.  
  
"Seemingly so," Draco snickered, reclining further into the upholstery of the backseat.  
  
"I don't see anything funny about it," Hermione said distantly. Draco silently mimicked her mockingly when she turned away, but he got the feeling that she knew what he was doing.  
  
"Well, we didn't go out of our way for nothing," Harry said, slowing the car to a halt on the side of the road. He smoothed his shorts and stepped out, the others tentatively following his lead. They marched somewhat uphill until they once again spotted the dilapidated shack, which could not have been larger than a bedroom, sitting lonesome at the top of the grassy (weeds!) hill.  
  
The door breezed back simply from the application of Harry's knuckles knocking on it, and a foul smell seeped outside. Hermione almost gagged, and it did wonders to wake Ron up—for a moment anyway. Harry braced himself as he led the way into the hut.  
  
The air was as musty as the smell, and after a long coughing session the six adjusted their eyes to the scenery. A slipshod wooden table was placed in the middle of the room, and a long, skinny man slept on a chair beside it. But the peculiar thing was what was mounted on top of the poorly crafted table: an enormous, shiny bowl-like object.  
  
This object easily took up half of the room's space, its shiny luster covered with brown rusty splotches. A long, dulled handle intruded from its side, as would a ladle. The bowl, which had not much in depth, was easily shallow enough to look inside. However, that was not the best idea. All that inhabited it was a few gum wrappers and what looked to be vomit.  
  
"What is that?" Hermione stepped back and gaped, appalled. She didn't think she really wanted an answer to her question.  
  
"It looks like a plate gone wrong," Cho whispered, making a horrified face as she caught a whiff of the vomit substance. She jumped back and stood, protected, behind Ron. Ron himself looked ready to gag (but more ready to sleep). Draco's face showed minimal emotion but his lack of sarcastic comments showed that he, too, was cringing on the inside. Ginny had paled to the color of a ghost.  
  
Harry was standing to the side, seemingly squeamish. "I think it's a—"  
  
"World's largest frying pan."  
  
All six jumped. They had forgotten that the thin man with the overgrown moustache had been in the room; up until now, he had been latent with the exception of heavy snores. Now, he was pacing around in automatic mode, talking smooth and petting his greasy moustache.  
  
"My brother Jayce and I made this little baby out of ten pounds of aluminum, bound with welding and secured with screws. Made it into the Guinness in 1989. Behold, my young friends, for you are looking at a wonder."  
  
No one said anything. They all eyed each other, wondering what to do or say and hoping someone would lead by example. Ginny couldn't stifle it anymore. She broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ginny, quit!" Cho hissed, blushing faintly.  
  
"I—hic—can't—hic—stop—hic!" Ginny was convulsing in laughs now interrupted by short hiccups.  
  
"Gez," Ron groaned. Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open and looked around wildly. "Where are we? What's going on?"  
  
He was basically ignored, so Ron shrugged and fell back into his half- sleep mode while the others tried to look their best to be impressed by the obscure… frying pan.  
  
"World's largest frying pan, eh?" Harry shifted awkwardly. He looked desperately for help, but no one chimed in. "That's, erm, something."  
  
"Yup," was the man's simple reply.  
  
"Okay, well, we have to go now," Harry smiled through the awful stench that was making his eyes water and started to back away. At this, the other five were already half out the door.  
  
"That's fine," nodded the man, "once you pay."  
  
Harry audibly choked in disbelief, and then focused his widened eye on the slimeball of a human. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Pay," the man repeated, as if Harry was the imbecile and not himself. "There's six of you, ten dollars per person, so that'd be sixty dollars. Tax on the house," he winked.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Cho asserted. The rest were flabbergasted as well. "Sixty dollars! No way!"  
  
"Look, missy." The man clenched his teeth. "You saw my show, you pay up. Now did you see this here?" He beckoned towards the frying pan.  
  
"Yes," she answered promptly.  
  
"Well then you pay." The man smirked satisfactorily with his reasoning.  
  
"Sixty dollars," Draco repeated coolly. "Really, sir. If you need money to put your kids through college just say so. If they get the education that you got, it should only be 30 per each head. But you look the type to have much more than two, am I right?"  
  
The man turned a red unmatched by Ginny and Ron's equally vibrant hair. "Fine, forty."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Forty."  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Forty."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Forty."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Fine, ten dollars!" the man cried, throwing up his arms in defeat. If he considered Draco a superior barterer, he obviously didn't get out too much.  
  
Draco smirked pompously, much to the disdain of the other five who were otherwise grateful. "You heard the man, Harry. Pay him."  
  
Harry grumbled as he dished out ten dollars and shoved it into the man's open palm. They stormed out before any further remarks could be made, but Cho did make a rude gesture involving a certain finger on her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we almost there yet? I'm as antsy as Ginny," Hermione groaned, letting her head droop onto her left shoulder.  
  
"Sure," Ginny grinned, still bouncing around in her seat between Ron and Harry. "Oh, I see it! I SEE IT!"  
  
"See what? See what?"  
  
"IT! Disney Land!"  
  
"So do I!"  
  
"Keep your pants on, Harry," Draco chuckled, but he too leaned up to get a better view. "It looks like… a castle?" He cupped his right hand over his brow and squinted. "I'm sure that the United States is a democracy, right, Cho?"  
  
Cho was confused too, however. All she knew was that there was plainly a large French—and perhaps Bavarian—castle looming ahead, from the center of the upcoming park. "We're here," she said weakly, but the others seem perturbed that she rendered no answer for the castle.  
  
"Why is that guy waving flags at us?" Harry asked as they pulled into the parking lot. A short man with tanned skin and thick sunglasses was frowning towards them and waving a large yellow flag, while pointing to the left.  
  
"Should we follow the direction he's waving in?" said Hermione,  
  
"That would be the logical thing to do."  
  
"Shutup, Draco," Hermione hissed, then blushed and turned away.  
  
The man began ranting in a language that was definitely not English, so Harry simply shrugged and followed the curb left. After a poor parking job between a crooked mini-van (with a bright red bicycle attached to the back and luggage racks nailed on the roof) and a 2002 Lexus ES with a large dent in the back mirror and a bumper sticker reading, "You're kid may be an honor student but you're still an IDIOT."  
  
Ginny began cracking up at this, but Ron just frowned and made a subtle stamp of the foot. "I don't get it!" he whined impatiently, walking closer. He re-read it, and visually pouted once more.  
  
"Note: Ron, proximity will not improve your ability to take a joke," Hermione drawled, pleased with herself. She smiled at the joke, too.  
  
Ron rubbed his chin, trying to think of a good insult or comeback. His eyes lit up. "I think Malfoy's rubbing off on you with that sarcasm, Herm."  
  
Hermione made an infuriated face and spun around to nothingness, just for the sake of looking away dramatically. She remained stubbornly silent as Draco made futile attempts to convince Hermione that she had just received a compliment from Ron, and ignored Ron's exaggerated sighs of annoyance.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had begun meandering towards the ticket booth, and Cho, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione, in realization, began trotting after him.  
  
Myriads of people blocked off the ticket booth entrance, and Draco and Harry, as the tallest, tried fruitlessly to peer over the crowds. In the end, the six decided to split up and venture onto different lines, vowing to all meet up on the one line that moved the fastest and got to the front first.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She caught his, frowned, and looked away. *Gez, she's impossible. What is the matter with her? She SAID that we were at least friends. A direct quote. Practically her exact words. What shit. Why is she acting like she hates me if she doesn't? Does she not remember how I said that I liked her… like that?*  
  
"Ow ow!" Draco winced as something sharply pinched his left leg. He looked down and sighed, annoyed, at the sight of a pudgy little boy looking right back at him. "Little boy, go back to your mommy," pleaded Draco, trying to sound tolerable.  
  
"My mommy says I can annoy you as long as I want," smiled the little boy. He pinched Draco again, as simply as that.  
  
"Please stop!"  
  
"What, can't handle a five-year-old?" Ron approached from behind, tapping Draco on the shoulder. "Gin's line ended up at the front first. Come on, we're waiting for you, O Oblivious One."  
  
"Ha ha," Draco scoffed, pulling free from the little boy that had taken grasp of Draco's shorts and following Ron a few lines over. Surely enough, everyone was there waiting.  
  
"How many?" droned the tired middle-aged woman in the stiff uniform behind the plastiglass booth in a nasal voice.  
  
"Six," said Harry, taking a mental count. But the woman was no longer paying attention to Harry. She dropped the thin spectacles that she had been twirling around onto the counter and her hand froze over the ticket press-button. She was staring right above Harry's head, and he had a bad feeling.  
  
The six looked up. Hedwig was hovering over Harry's head, with a parchment rolled and tied with a black bow. She nipped Harry's shoulder affectionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is no chance in Hades that that lady could believed that story!" Hermione laughed, plopping down on the bench inside the park beside Harry.  
  
"What's not unreasonable about my pet owl knowing my scent so he follows me and chews on perfectly rolled paper?" Harry teased, letting a lopsided grin form on his lately tensed face. When Hedwig had arrived above him, Harry had turned six shades lighter than white.  
  
"Well, go on and read it," Ron said impatiently, positioning himself behind the bench as to get the first view—well, second, after Harry.  
  
"Alright, keep your skirt on." Harry careful untied the black ribbon and placed it on the bench. Hermione picked it up and tied it loosely in her hair. He unrolled the thin parchment and read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry  
  
The information will be awaiting you in your chambers at Hogwarts when you arrive to dress for the banquet. I'm not sure why this was requested but it has been carried through. I am sure that you'll be pleased. Missing you.  
  
Snuffles  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is he talking about?" asked Ron accusatorially, pointing a finger towards the parchment.  
  
"That's from Sirius Black?" Cho gasped, catching wind of Hermione and Ginny's hushed whispers.  
  
"Ssssh!" Draco hushed, considering that most Muggles had been alerted of Sirius Black's "felony." "Keep it down!"  
  
"Right, right."  
  
"So Harry? What is he talking about?"  
  
"Ron, that's my business for now. Can't we just go on and find out what that castle was all about?"  
  
"Fine," Ron agreed reluctantly, "but I'm not going to easily forget about this."  
  
"I know," Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I got 16 reviews for this chapter but you guys can do SO much better. Please? I want at least 20 on this, I mean it. Only a few more chapters left. Love you all.  
  
  
  
Ice—thanks, it's ok.  
  
Sucker For Romance—Thanks so much!  
  
Dragon Eyes—The ending? Hmmm… Oh yes, thanks. Lol.  
  
Mione G—Why thank you. Glad you enjoyed this recent chapter.  
  
Lady Nicolia of Conte—Nicolia is such a pretty name. Thanks.  
  
SuperHPfan—Hey, it will all work out fine (hint hint)  
  
Raven Delanuit—Hey grapeyapey. Hey thanks, I am currently on the list 12 for fav author and that feels… amazing. Thanks so much. I can not express all of the gratitude. Glad the story gave someone the chills.  
  
Vicci—Check out Raven's review. It means "I lived a weak life, but I die a grand death," in French.  
  
Charybdis—The chameleon of names, how ya doing? Thanks so much! I'm glad you got a laugh out of that.  
  
Psychee—Little son of r n g? WHAT? Please explain, I'm uttlery confused.  
  
Amaryllis—Here ya go. Thanks much!  
  
ChibiFuu Malfoy—Thankssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!  
  
Macbeth Hamlet—Yes'm, I did. I'm so glad it had an effect. Her words mean, "I lived a weak like but I die a grand death," in French. She seemed the type to speak French, did she not?  
  
Miss Spinn—Neither do I! (but then I'll have more time to focus on the rest of my stories)  
  
Sirius's Soulmate—I think I did… trying to remember. Yep, believe so. Did I? I'll check.  
  
Glossy—Me too!!! (wait, I'm the author. I know when he's going to "confess." Heh heh)  
  
Chyna9 4 ever—You a wrestling fan? My brother used to watch avidly and I recognize the pen name.Thanks!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, you can beat 16. I have faith in you. Make me very happy when I come back and check my reviews. Thanks a million!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'm out… 


	23. Author's Note: I need help!!!

A/N: I need help!!! Ahhh, I do. Well, I've never been to Disney Land. I've been to Disney World many times, but I need help from those who have been to Disney Land.  
  
Have you been to Disney Land? Help me!!!  
  
I need:  
  
The names of rides  
  
Descriptions of rides (really—is it fast, stupid, a specific thing that makes the ride good/bad)  
  
A good description of the castle  
  
Descriptions of the shops and the park in general  
  
And everything else, mostly.  
  
Whatever you know! I've been to the web site, but it really barely helps. I'm trying, but I can't write this chapter without some assistance. Yes, Escritora needs you.  
  
A few questions, as well…  
  
Are there any firework shows?  
  
Photograph opportunities?  
  
People dressed in costumes?  
  
Anything humorous?  
  
As well as the things I need above.  
  
I really, really need help. When I post the new chapter I will delete this one and add that one rather than replacing so that you will know that I've updated. Sorry if you have to log out to review then, but I really need help.  
  
I will get what you say much more quickly if you leave it as a review, but if you can't email me at Writer121@aol.com or SupaGirl2K@aol.com Thanks!!! 


	24. Looks to Kill

A/N: Ok, I write when the feeling moves me. I'M FORCING THE FEELING TO MOVE ME. I scrounged up what I could from your reviews and studied the Disneyland site about a hundred times over, and I'm going to write this chapter whether it's ready or not! *deep breath* And this chapter is longer than others and over 4, 000 words, so love me!  
  
Yeah, by the way, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my author note. It was so nice of you to help me, even if you could only remember few things--I swear, every last thing helped. I thought a few of you had confused Land and World and did doublecheck the Disney Land site, but wow-- thanks so much. It really means a lot to me.  
  
OKAY, so I've been reading Cassandra Claire's trilogy at http://www.schnoogle.com, and I almost gave up on becoming an author. I am sooo inferior, her writing kicks ass! I hope one day I can write like that. I'm in Ch12 of Draco Sinister, the second one.  
  
Yeah, so this is a very long author's note but w/e. Not like ya read em anyway, and to those of you who do--thanks. I've been finding and jotting sound several humorous things I've heard and I really wanna write a comedy-- well, not a comedy persay, but a good story that's funny and sarcastic as well. I was faced with this dilemma: save it for an awesome new story, or distribute it through the remaining ones of this story and my others. I chose neither the former nor the latter: I'm doing a bit of both. Yes, as soon as I close down (by that I mean finish, of course!) I'm going to write something new that I had better love... 'Cuz if I don't, I won't continue. I hate writing like a chore.  
  
OH AND NOT TO OFFEND. If you're a nun or a monk or just some nun-happy person, please try to remember that I am just exaggerating and I'm sure that this would not be the reaction. It was just something that occurred to me and I thought it'd be funny. If you are easily offended by nun jokes or whatever, then don't read it, k? Okay.  
  
So, onto the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and such is JK's. One or two jokes or comments I've gotten off web sites and TV, god knows where and which shows--most quotes are from a bunch of pages, everyone knows 'em. Most of its my sarcastic wit, though... scary, isn't it? Well, on with it... love you!  
  
P.S. Ahh, ff.net is down (yikes) so I'm gonna guess that I left off at a random point and pick up from... Critter Country!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"You are here, unless some smart aleck kid moved the sign."  
  
"Move! Draco, it doesn't really say that!"  
  
"I know, but with a few flicks of my wand it could."  
  
The six were all trying to push their way toward the front as they loitered by a directory sign in a very unBrady Bunch-like fashion. "I know, I know, Potter," Draco added as he caught an irritated look from Harry. "No magic. We're as clear and sheer on that matter as Pansy Parkinson's panties. Hmm. Interesting tongue twister. Lay off, Hermione, I was just kidding!"  
  
Draco was, of course, referring to the condescending looks Hermione kept shooting at him. Her face seemed to hold a mixture of resentment, anger, jealousy, disappointment, and perhaps boredom. Whatever it was, she seemed taller than him, as if she was an authority figure and he was a little kid with a lollipop that had just given her the wrong finger and was now cowering with fear. She had a way of being superior. That was why he hated her. Which, obviously, added to why he seemed to be attracted to her. Which he was lost at the reason why. Which he was simply confusing himself more by trying to analyze it. Which he would stop now. Really. That's better.  
  
Ginny had resumed her position as the observer and cocked her carrot-topped (Although, really, it was more of a red. But, she didn't exactly want people going around calling her beet-top.) head to the side and chuckled, just quiet enough to sound innocent but loud enough to catch suspicious attention.  
  
"What?" Draco snapped, although eager to relieve himself from the severity of Hermione's face. She, too, turned to face Ginny.  
  
"I just love nonverbal communication!" exclaimed Ginny with a perky twitch.  
  
Draco felt exasperated, to say the least. "Gin, she's giving me that look."  
  
"Oh," said Ginny. She nodded knowingly. "That look."  
  
This infused Hermione even more. "What look? I don't have a look!"  
  
"Oh, yes you do," Draco said smugly. "You have a very definite look."  
  
"Do not!" Hermione tantrummed.  
  
"He's right, Herm," Ginny agreed firmly. "There is no doubt about it. You have a look. And you were giving Draco that 'I-so-do-not-approve-of-what- you-just-said-and-yet-I'm-jealous' look."  
  
"I DO NOT!" Hermione exploded. "I mean, I didn't. Jealous?!" she sputtered, flailing her arms as she stared at Ginny with fiery flames leaping up in her eyes. "I don't have a look! Stop it!"  
  
"Face it, Hermione," said Draco. He yawned casually, eager to be back on top of the authority scale. "Right now you have a sort of 'deer-caught-in- headlights' look. And, honestly, I don't blame you. Green, even with envy, has always been a flattering look on you."  
  
"And just then," said Ginny, "you were giving me your demonic glare."  
  
"Oh, this just take the cake! This just takes the goddamn cake!"  
  
"Chill, Hermione," said Draco. "I sense another look coming on."  
  
"Urghhhhhhh." She stormed away to a wooden bench a few yards down the sidewalk. There she sat, giving a 'I-do-so-not-have-a-look' look to a random crack in the ground. That poor, poor crack, having to be a victim to that not-look.  
  
Harry had seized control of the group and waved Hermione back over. "Hermione, get over here. Don't give me that look! What? What'd I say?" Begrudgingly, Hermione stomped over with her arms crossed flatly and decisively across her chest. Her eyes were closed. The crack was saved! (A/N: Did I mention that I'm in an odd mood while writing this?)  
  
"So we're in Critter Country," said Ron, nodding idly. "Yup. Critter Country. Let me tell you, time flies when you don't know what you're doing."  
  
"If you think this week was a drag, wait till you see what happens next week!" Harry quipped.  
  
"Critter Country? Poor Ginny, that animal-loving vegetarian. Luckily these animals are made out of the dead carcasses of the ones not eaten because of vegetarians, and not the fluffy bunnies." Draco stood back to smirk at his statement, but turned a faint shade of pink that might be compared to a Medium-well steak--whereas the Weasleys could be eaten raw--upon realizing that everyone was staring at him blankly.  
  
Ginny was the first to make any sort of comment in response. "Okay, number one, that made no sense," she said flatly, arching her eyebrows and rolling her eyes. "Number two, I'm not a vegetarian because I love animals."  
  
"No, it's because you hate plants."  
  
"Shut up, Draco," Ginny said, but she giggled along with the rest. Whether or not she liked it, Ginny would always be remembered and fondly joked as being "the plant-hating vegetarian." God, road trips do that to you.  
  
"Okay, well I love animals. They taste great."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"In fact, I see why animals attack humans. If they taste good to us, imagine the flip!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And I bought Severus Snape five pairs of vintage blue panties at Victoria's Secret for $19.99 during its semi-annual sale."  
  
"Uh huh--wait?!"  
  
"Ah, so you do love me!" Draco reveled in being an annoyance to the crowd. The crowd, which had begun migrating without him. Draco scrambled to catch up.  
  
"Well, we know whom you love," Harry said in a singsong voice.  
  
Draco looked up sharply, unfazed. "If you mean those Victoria's Secret magazine models, I swear that was simply lust."  
  
Harry appeared faintly amused as he replied, "I'm not talking about your adventures with a catalogue, the bathroom floor, and tempting blindness."  
  
Hermione snickered and found that Draco was just as capable as she was at giving "looks." In fact, his was so intimidating that she thought it best not to point out this little similarity in their quirks to him at that exact moment. Perhaps never. Yes, never was looking like the clear option as the moments passed very slowly. Too slowly. Quick, Hermione, she willed herself, find a distraction. And she did. God almighty, she did.  
  
"Look! Is that a waterfall?" That didn't seem to do anything to anyone's attention span. She sighed and tried again. "Look! It's a Victoria's Secret model." At least it got Ron, Harry, and, yes, Draco's attention.  
  
Draco, who gave her a dry look. "That's not a model, Hermione, that's a waterfall. Although..." He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "Although I must admire those curves on Brer Rabbit. Mm hmm. Brer patches did him good."  
  
Hermione wanted to be angry but, against her will, laughed. "What?" asked Draco, as he had joined in. "You beg to differ, Hermione?" She only laughed harder, causing Draco to laugh harder, causing Harry to find a bigger stick to poke him with. "Ow!" Draco yelped as his hand flew behind his back. "Of all places, Potter, did you have to poke me there?"  
  
Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "It could've been worse." Draco seemed satisfied with that. Hermione didn't dare to comment on his '"you're-one- psycho,-Harry-Potter" look.  
  
Cho, in the midst of this all, had wandered over to the sign by the entrance to the ride that appeared to include the waterfall—yes, the one that was not a Victoria's Secret model. That one. Splash Mountain. Ron eventually caught on and had followed her over, bringing Ginny to follow for lack of anything better to do. In fact, Harry had poked Draco to alert Hermione and Draco as to where the crew had drifted. They seemed to pause, and suddenly realize what he was talking about as they began laughing once more. "Hopeless," Harry could only say as he shook his head hard. "Completely and utterly hopeless." Forget them. Harry gave up and plodded back to the three sane members of the group. Not counting Ron's fear of spiders, Ginny's quirkiness, and Cho's odd privacy issues. Okay, so the more sane members. That's better.  
  
Hermione realize in that moment that she was alone with Draco—she didn't, persay, realize that the others were not with them, but that it was just them two. It brought back a tension that she had hoped to avoid until one of them died or something of the sorts. A grim thought, but on the upside, chances are the deceased one would be Draco. Women were likely to live five more years than men, in actuality. That, in its own deranged and probably sadistic way, brightened Hermione's spirits appreciably.  
  
"But," gnawed that annoying, reality-driven spirit on the somewhat more sensible side of Hermione's brain, "he doesn't love you. Remember, last night by the tent? He said that he had too much to drink. Remember how that made you feel?"  
  
"Shut up," said the first, simpler spirit, and its argument was so well worded and thought out that Hermione couldn't help but agree with it. Draco would die in sixty-something years, and she'd be happy. Suddenly, and all in a rush, Hermione realized what the hell she was telling herself and fell dizzily back onto the bench she had formerly occupied.  
  
A flash of concern crossed through Draco's eyes. He watched her for a moment, and then joined her on the bench. He was hesitant to speak, for reasons unknown to him. "Are you… okay?" She nodded, but said nothing. "Can I get you anything?" She shook her head. "Are you capable of verbal communication, or is this nonverbal talk prompted by Ginny's amusement? I saw that! You cracked a smile."  
  
"Sod off," she muttered through a blatant, but weak, smile.  
  
"Come on, Miss Hermione Anne Granger! You're contestant on…" Draco gave himself a drum roll by drumming on the bench. "…the hit game show… 'What's on your mind?', starring Draco Malfoy as his beautiful self. Today we have Miss Granger with us. My, isn't she lovely? Well, spill it, Hermione. A dime for your thoughts."  
  
Hermione glanced up furtively with a bemused smile. "I thought the phrase was 'A penny for your thoughts.'"  
  
"Well it was, but you know how inflation is."  
  
Hermione let herself laugh freely for a couple minutes, the whole time fully aware that Draco was being patient with her. He really wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact, even as though he had often compared himself to the likes of Darth Vader ("Darth Vader sleeps with a Teddywookie," Ron had retorted.), he really was more of a… More of a… Well, he fell into the Miscellaneous category. But he wasn't as horribly rotten as he liked to behold himself as. Another thing she doubted that she'd mention to him.  
  
She was aware, too, that he was looking at her—NO, not with a "look," but looking. It wasn't as if he was trying to look at her mentally or physically, but watch. She blushed, although she wasn't quite being gazed at. She didn't know quite what to do, or feel. Instead, she looked up suddenly.  
  
"Draco, I've been thinking about you," she said flatly, and no sooner did the words come out of her mouth that her lips parted into a gasp and her eyes widened to the size of a two Quidditch Snitches.  
  
He, however, wasn't surprised or shocked at all. And if he was, he did a hell of a good job hiding it. Hermione felt anxiety creep in as she tried to conspicuously study his face for what he might be thinking. "Oh, god, look what you've gone and done now," she told herself. Then, shaking it off, looked back to Draco. "Say something."  
  
He looked up, a shy (Draco? Shy? Nah!) simper playing on his lips. "You have a look right now. It's a 'oh-my-God-did-I-just-say-that-well-now- what?' look."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"Well," said Draco, gathering his bearings. "It would help if you told me what you were thinking about me." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Or is this something the little kiddies shouldn't hear? I mean, we're at Disney Land; they're everywhere."  
  
"Draco!" She swatted him weakly with her park ticket.  
  
"Well, then, tell me what your PG-13 thoughts are."  
  
Hermione paused. Myriads of things ran through her head. Once something is out there, it can't be taken back. Look before you leap. Fools rush in. Hurt me once, shame on you; hurt me twice, shame on me. But the only proverb that seemed to blare in big, flashing red letters in Hermione head was one that she took to heart: Actions speak louder than words. And so she kissed him.  
  
It was not the type of kiss you see in movies. For one thing, Draco was completely unexpecting and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. It took him a moment to realize what exactly was happening. Also, Hermione had simply leaned—well, lunged—forward and kissed him; she hadn't anchored him toward her with arms laced around his neck or wrapped around his waist. In fact, both Draco and Hermione's arms lay at their sides.  
  
And yet it was probably the most romantic kiss that the children at the St. Mary's Catholic Pre-School for Girls had ever seen. As luck would have it, Sister Mary Margaret and Sister Mary Jane were leading a herd of ten four- year-old girls toward Splash Mountain as Hermione abruptly kissed Draco. It wasn't long before he was kissing her back, and it wasn't quite as awkward as it had begun. And, while I'm at it, I might as well mention that their arms were now entwined and smacking noises could be heard.  
  
A small, blonde-haired child tugged at her teacher's long coat. "Sister Mary Margaret, what are they doing?"  
  
"Sinning, Agnes. Sinning their way to Hell."  
  
Draco and Hermione were completely oblivious to the fact that two angry nuns and ten small children were now watching their public display of affection.  
  
And so, it was a major shocker for Hermione and Draco when they noticed that a pointy cross was now shoved in their faces. Especially when that cross is attached to a pissed homely nun in traditional uniform. Quite a startling experience.  
  
What happened next was a blur of a few connected events. Hermione screamed. Draco nearly choked with astonishment. Hermione's teeth sank into Draco's lip, mid-scream, mind you, causing Draco to yelp as the bleeding began.  
  
Hermione and Draco finally stopped making panic noises and realized that regardless of how much yelling they did, the nuns and children were still there, staring with condemning eyes. Those black, black eyes bore into them as they sat huddled on the bench, suddenly feeling as if they were naked and stripped of dignities. "Come now, children. These adolescents cannot be saved." Sister Mary Jane ushered the girls, who were reluctant to go, forward as Sister Mary Margaret thrust the cross once more into their faces, turned, spun on her heel, and left with a mighty "Hmph." But, not before she shot Hermione and Draco another haunting black stare.  
  
"Whoa," said Draco finally. He blinked rapidly.  
  
"I know," Hermione cringed, burying her face in her hands. "That was an experience like no other."  
  
"I meant that look! Did you see that nun? She must've practiced that glare for years!"  
  
Hermione looked up and could only gape at the devilish expression in his eyes. That is, until she began a whimper that seemed to combine the aspects of laughing and crying. "My god, Draco," she moaned. "That's our first kiss."  
  
"I know," he replied, and for a moment she thought that he was being serious—until he broke into that infamous lazy grin. "Just imagine how great our first time in the sack will be."  
  
"There will be no sack time!" Hermione laughed, although it was half- heartedly.  
  
"I guess you're right. I can only picture what the nuns would do if they caught us doing it, based on their reaction to pre-marital kissing."  
  
"Draco, why'd we kiss?"  
  
"Huh? That was out of nowhere."  
  
"Well, why?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I was the one being kissed. Which, allow me to say, is a very rare event. Although it didn't last that way for long," he winked.  
  
"Fine, then. Why'd I kiss you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I've yet to figure out the workings of your mind. I was hoping that perhaps you might know. It's crazy, but I thought that you'd have a better idea of what you were thinking than I would."  
  
"Work with me here, Draco."  
  
"Do you like me?" he prompted.  
  
She chewed on her lip thoughtfully—while Draco handled his own that was bleeding harder than before. It was beginning to swell, too, she noticed. "I… don't know."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"We're taking baby steps. Babies don't have footprints the size of Godzilla's."  
  
"Okay, then," Draco sighed. Hermione was making this excruciatingly hard for him. "I don't really know what to say."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Care to share it with the class?"  
  
"You told me that you didn't mean it. When you said you cared about me, you said that that was just nothing. Boredom and," she added dryly, "piña coladas."  
  
"Oh, that's easy," said Draco. "I lied."  
  
She simply stared at him. There was no "look." "You… 'lied'?"  
  
"Yup," he said. "Do you think that we could get a Coke or something? I'm more of a Pepsi fan myself, but I thought that—"  
  
"How do I know that you're a Pepsi fan?" Her voice was suddenly cold and acidic.  
  
"I just told—aw, gee, Herm." Draco pouted very visibly. "Don't do this. I only lied because I was embarrassed. I had opened up to you, and you had given me this 'what-am-I-supposed-to-do-about-it?' look, and I felt… I felt…"  
  
"How do you think I felt?" She was standing up now, presuming her statue-like authority look. "Do you ever think of anyone else but yourself?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I mean—well, yes, I…" Draco had begun to squirm. He, too, stood, but felt considerably smaller than Hermione who was omitting her fiercest look yet. No, this wasn't a look: it was a blaze. She turned on her heel.  
  
"Wait, come on! Hermione!" But it was fruitless. She began wiggling her way through the crowd, not listening to a word Draco was saying. He lost her; not just in the crowd, but he had really lost her. "Aw, crap," he groaned. "I suppose this is the part where I go off looking for her." He disappeared into the swarm of people (mostly tourists) just as Cho, Ginny, Harry, and Ron emerged from the exit to Splash Mountain, thoroughly soaked to the skin. They gazed at the empty bench across the walkway from them.  
  
"Aw, crap," said Ron. It was the second time that day that that phrase had been said, but it would certainly not be the last. He winced as Ginny swatted him upside the head.  
  
"Nice one, Ronnie."  
  
"Hey, this isn't my fault!" he protested.  
  
"I know," said Ginny, "I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to stand here. I'm going."  
  
"What, and not leaving a goodbye note?" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"'Auntie Em, Hate you, hate Kansas, taking the dog. Dorothy.' How was that, Ginny?"  
  
"Um, just fine."  
  
"Now can we go look for them?" No one could think of a good reason on the spot to abandon them—given a few minutes of thought, maybe, but not on the spot. They reluctantly went in search of the missing "Hell-bound sinners," as Sister Mary Margaret would later describe them to Mother Elizabeth.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, it's frickin 3 a.m. I'll write thank yous tomorrow, I PROMISE. I really don't have anything to do tomorrow anyway, so never fear, you all will be thanked. For this chapter, especially, because I *really* appreciated all of the input. You guys are the best.  
  
Enjoyed the kiss? lol! Just another example of my sadistic mind. Ugh, back hurts, tired. Adios, g'night everyone.  
  
Adios~Escritora  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm back, and I didn't post last night so I'll write up my thank you's before posting.  
  
  
  
NewYorkChick16, christine (I'm pretty sure you did Disney World, but I was able to take bits anyway), Miss Spinn, harrypotterfreak, Mderelina the Weird (message was short and to the point), JM (er, glad to know you're an Aladdin fan), gray frog (gracias!) and my reviewer of the chapter…  
  
Mylene Devin!!! Thanks for reviewing every chapter :o) (I realize the rest of you prob have as they go by, but I just had to thank her for reading this in one sitting and actually reviewing each chapter… awesome props) Actually you stopped at 28…ah well…  
  
…Angel of Death (yeah, another one who wants Draco engaged to her :o)), Rina (thanks for the good description of Space Mountain), Disney Land Manager (haha, cute name), damsalndistress-asif (I'll go email you), Kase, Lanni (thanks so much! Awesome!), sassinak, mineeme, Flame and Ice, Mione G (thanks!), Silver Unicorn, jackrussel666, FallenAngel (I might, but not right away… or maybe I should right away… dunno… but it'd prob be them in college or something), TRIPPLE A (I did, and thanks for reviewing), charmed (awww, thanks so much!), Ice, Sunflower-chan, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte (wrong park, but thanks!).  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahh, so thanks again! Love you all, and thanks for waiting… here's the deal. If I delete the last chapter you'll have to log out to review if you have any questions, so I thought that I'd just leave that thing there and move on. Maybe I'll edit it to say something else… w/e… I'll think of something. Either way, here's your chapter.  
  
  
  
Adios~Escritora  
  
  
  
P.S. If anyone wants to read something new, please try my "Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed." It's a Harry/Hermione, I'll admit, but I happen to think it's better than "Road trip." *shieds herself from thrown tomatoes* It's an interesting combo of angst/fluff with a real plot developing.  
  
So… READ IT! I really, really want more reviews until I start the next chapter of "Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed." Thanks! THANKS! And, if any of you Road trippers start r/ring "Even Heroes…" then… I'll think of some way to thank you. Like, in a chapter of that story I incoprorated the names of people who helped me with another story. So, r/r that and mention in your review that you were referred from Road trip and I'll mention you in a chapter. PROMISE.  
  
^Read that paragraph! Adios~Escritora 


	25. The Unintentional Pervert

A/N: Hi. It's July 9th, and fanfiction.net just put up another note about what's going on. Apparently there's still a week left of it being gone... *sob* Oh well... it's back to writing for me, so here I go, writing, writing, writing... *dozes; head snaps back up* Oh, right. "Road trip." Here we go. Almost over. What I need to do now is finish the day at Disney, and leading up to the ball and the banquet itself the next day. Adios.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or my socks. Did I mention that I'm not wearing any socks? Just checking.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was getting dark.  
  
Ginny Weasley raked her fingers through the crown of her damp red curls. Why hadn't anyone mentioned that they were actually going to go down that waterfall? It had been a real shocker for the sixteen-year-old when the car had stopped right at the top of the fall and she realized that it wasn't going to turn around. Besides screaming bloody murder, Ginny had tried to scramble out of the seat only to be held in by Harry, who shared the car with her, as the drop began and the car took a steep vertical twist. Ginny shuddered. She wasn't good with heights.  
  
A shout of "Gin, c'mon!" broke her free from her thoughts; it was Ron, arm draped around his girlfriend, from several yards up ahead. They had mosied off without her again. She clutched her handbag against her side and jogged to catch up with the three-Ron, Cho, and Harry-as tendrils of her unruly soggy hair fell onto her face and in her line of vision.  
  
They had stumbled on to a place called Frontierland and Draco and Hermione were no where to be seen. It had been hours, and the sun was setting behind the castle they had puzzled over. Ron beckoned to it. "They're probably off snogging in that castle we saw," He sniggered, only to be pinched by Cho. "Ouch," he mumbled, but he did shut up.  
  
BANG.  
  
Everyone jumped. "Ron," said Ginny nervously, "what was that?"  
  
BANG. BANG. BANG.  
  
"I don't know," her brother whispered back.  
  
Harry and Cho had tensed, too, their bodies still and unmoving against the asphalt street. "Cho," Harry said slowly. "Do you think it is. what I think it is?" Cho nodded, fidgeting.  
  
Ginny's head didn't move as her eyes rolled over to meet Harry's. "Uh, Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you mind sharing with the Weasleys what you 'think it is'? 'Cause we're about to have a nervous breakdown here."  
  
"Oh. Yes. It sounds like a-" BANG! "-gunshot."  
  
"A gun?" Ron echoed dubiously.  
  
"A gun," said Harry.  
  
There was a silence only broken by a constant "bang."  
  
"Harry what's a-?" Ron began, but he was cut off by Ginny whispering in his ear. Harry and Cho caught words like "Dad" and "experiment" and "last year." Knowing Arthur Weasley's fascination with Muggle objects, it was pretty easy to piece together.  
  
"Do you think someone's being held up?" Cho whispered. BANG. She chewed on her bottom lip and drew closer to Ron. "Do you think so?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. The next silence that enveloped the four seemed to suggest that somebody take action; Harry took a tentative step forward, and then jumped back. "Guys, I see someone with a. with a gun." They all gasped, as if not expecting this. BANG.  
  
"What does he look like?" said Ron, shaking Cho off a little. She frowned and turned away, obviously taking it personally. Ron barely took notice.  
  
"It's a girl," Harry replied in a hushed tone. You couldn't miss the note of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Seriously?" Ron asked incredulously. BANG. He blinked hard.  
  
"Why, you don't think a female can be a crook?" Ginny snapped irritably. You would be too if you were wet, tired, and faced with a somewhat dangerous situation.  
  
Ron began sputtering out an undoubtedly weak response when Harry saved him. "No, not a female. A *girl*."  
  
Cho stared. "You mean."  
  
Harry nodded as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "She can't be more than eight-years-old. Pigtails. Pink overalls. Gun in her right hand. Which part does not belong?" BANG. His voice rose sharply to a near squeak. It was almost comical.  
  
"Whom is she pointing it at?" Harry wasn't sure who asked that; everyone's whisper sounded alike and all noises were starting to blur together.  
  
Harry squinted and pushed his glasses up on his nose for a better look. "Little targets? On trees?" BANG.  
  
Someone smacked the back of his head. Harry was getting used to it. "Harry, did you ever think that that might be a game?" Ginny asked. She sounded about ten times calmer than she had five seconds ago.  
  
Harry blinked. "A game?" BANG.  
  
Ginny wordlessly stomped around the hedge that they had crouched behind and closer to where the gunshots could be heard raging from the "game." "Ginny, nooo!" Harry cried dramatically as he leaped-yes, jumped and flew through the air in what seemed like slow motion-after Ginny.  
  
What happened next is fairly simple to explain, but you'd never fully understand it unless you were Ron, Cho, or Ginny watching it happen. Ginny, hearing Harry's cry, turned to face him. Unfortunately, Harry had timed his jump a bit late. He flew the air fine. However, he fell crashing down onto the pavement about a full yard behind of where Ginny had taken her stance. To top it off, a series of "bangs" were heard to fill in the silence of a rather confused Ginny, Cho, and Ron.  
  
Harry finally rolled over on the pavement to stare into the sky. Still, no one spoke. Finally, Harry groaned. "Well," said Ron. He cleared his throat. "A belly-flop onto the asphalt. I'd give that a ten."  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" Cho asked. She had given up on chewing her lip and was now biting her fingernails. Cho Chang wasn't great with handling nerves, but she tried. Unfortunately, "trying" involved slowly eating away at her body-or lip and nails, at least.  
  
"Just fine," Harry croaked. He made no motion to get up. "I guess this is just going to be one of those lifetimes."  
  
"Come on up, buddy," said Ron, offering his hand. Harry made two attempts until he finally grasped it and let Ron pull him up. The seventeen-year-old dusted off his hindquarters and shook his head.  
  
Ginny rushed forward to stabilize him. "Harry," she said as she roped his left arm around hers to hold him up. "That was as scary as when you said, 'Put on your seatbelts. I want to try something.' Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Peachy," Harry muttered as he stumbled over nothing in particular. "But let's focus on finding Hermione and Draco rather than the slow and painful creaking of every single bone in my body as it tries to find its correct location in the anatomy of my insides."  
  
"Think," said Ginny. "If you were Draco in Disney Land, where would you go?"  
  
"What," Ron scoffed, "if I was the guy whose personal slogan is, 'Legally, it's questionable. Morally, it's disgusting. Personally, I like it.' Hmm, where would I go?"  
  
"And I always thought it was, 'Honest, Officer! The dwarf was on fire when I got here!'" Ginny mused.  
  
"Ha ha," Harry smirked, unamused. "Listen, what about Hermione?"  
  
"Her quote? Seeing that Herm's the little optimist, I'd have to say, 'Yes, but aside from that, Mrs. Lincoln, what did you think of the play?'"  
  
"Shut up, Ron, you-" Ginny stopped suddenly midsentence. Her eyes darted over to Cho.  
  
"What, Gin?" Cho asked, tucking her brochure under her arm.  
  
Ginny only pointed wildly at the brochure. "Is there a map in there?" Cho nodded. "Let me see it!" Cho, confused as hell, handed it over to Ginny who frantically began unfolding it-hey, it's more difficult than it looks-and searching for the map. When she finally found it, her green eyes lit up like a drug addict finally getting his month's supply from that stingy dealer down the street. Ginny jabbed her finger at the map. "Look!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Gin," Ron smirked, rolling his eyes. "We see that your nail polish has really held up. So what's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal," said Ginny, too preoccupied to get angry, "is that in Main Street USA-one of these lands here-they have a building that's labeled like so." Once again, she poked at the map. Ron, Harry, and Cho peered closer.  
  
"The Walt Disney Story, Featuring 'Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln,'" Ron read aloud. Finally, it dawned on the rest of them. "Aw, Gin, that's such a long shot," Ron said, tearing his eyes away from the map.  
  
Ginny pouted. "Have you got a better idea?" Ron shrugged. "Then let's go."  
  
"I don't feel like schlepping all the way there," Ron got in as a final protest.  
  
"We could-I mean, if it's okay with Harry. We could just apparate there," Cho said meekly. "If it's okay with Harry," she added again quickly.  
  
"No!" Harry was persistent in this reply.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." And she grabbed onto all of them and apparated.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The problem with the gene pool is that there is no lifeguard.  
  
That was Draco's personal quote. Draco Adrian Malfoy-Neiman had never particularly liked his family. His father was an evil, unaffectionate lackey and he had heard his mum say perhaps three words in the past month and they were all singing her husband's praises. His cousins Prave and Lanie derived joy from the slow, painful, and often kinky deaths of anyone, really-even their own kind. And as for his uncle Chester? A lawyer. Draco shuddered.  
  
And Draco had tried to be like them for fifteen years. His first complete sentence had been, "Die, you no-good minion of hatred, die!" His pre-school teacher had not appreciated that. She had given him two cookies instead of three at snack time because of it. She woke up with snake hair, á la Medusa, for the next six months. From then on Draco got four cookies every afternoon.  
  
But somewhere along the line Draco realized that he flinched at deaths, hated the sight of blood, and really had no desire to kill anyone. No, it wasn't that he wanted to be nice or anything-he just did not want to be a Death Eater. When he admitted this in the summer before seventh year, his father had disowned him without a word. That was it. He had moved into an apartment in the magical section of Calais, France*, on the English Channel and had been living there for the past year.  
  
And now, here he was in God-knows-what-land in Disney Land on the West Coast of California trying to find a certain Muggle-born brunette witch. He had been for the last several hours-to no avail-and was growing tired and irritable. Where the hell had she gone? Except for a quick-but excessively expensive-lunch, Draco hadn't stopped searching for Hermione. He must have rounded the park three times. I guess, he thought, sticking his hands in his pockets, she doesn't want to be found.  
  
Jazz music was playing from speakers not so cleverly hidden in not so real tree trunks. He pursed his lips and hummed along to the familiar tune, John Coltrane's, "Impressions." Most children and young adults had a distaste of jazz music or anything that often lacked lyrics-and when jazz music did have words, every other line wasn't "Oh baby, oh baby." But in the Malfoy Manor, things had always been a bit differently. Lucius hadn't permitted Draco to listen to most music that he feared would be "good" and "happy," and Draco had grown to like the trumpet's bellow mingled with the saxophone's rich notes on a cool evening on the porch of the estate. He found it to almost be an escape. And escapes were rarer than a "Hello, how are you today?" in the Manor.  
  
Draco stopped in his path, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. Now what was a train doing in the middle of Disney Land? Draco shrugged. *Might as well get off my feet.* The wooden overhead to the entrance read in western-style letters, "NEW ORLEANS SQUARE."  
  
A short, graying man with dark skin in a strange little outfit tipped his hat and smiled a toothy grin. "Welcome aboard, sir," he said raspily, beckoning towards the train. Draco smiled stiffly and slid into a bench- like seat beside a little girl with pigtails in pink overalls. She looked up at him with big, innocent blue eyes, and then stomped on a beetle and cackled. Draco was disturbed. Her mother, on the other side of the girl, lurched forward as the train started; Draco held onto the railing and the girl seemed unfazed.  
  
"Lucy, dear, won't you hold on? I swear, one of these days you're going to go popping out of the seat and conk your head on the next row."  
  
The churlish little girl, ignoring her mother, turned back to Draco with a malevolent look. "I got to shoot guns," she said cheerfully, and yet sinisterly.  
  
"Oh. All right." Draco's gaze shifted to the ground as they sped by, watching the bushes blur, only to have his attention stolen back by a tug on his trousers.  
  
"And it was fun!" she grinned darkly. "And a boy fell on his face. And I laughed. And then they disappeared, just like that. Mummy told me that-"  
  
"What did you just say?" Draco suddenly wasn't very interested in Disneyland's sculpted shrubbery.  
  
  
  
~*~*  
  
Just an author's note to let you know how lucky you are-I usually write about halfway down the 4th page of Word for Road trip chapters, but since I've done nothing in this chapter except tell you that it's growing dark, so time's passed (which the first sentence really accomplished on its own), I'm going to continue. Yeah, love me. And show it! (hint: review!)  
  
~*~*  
  
  
  
"I said that I shot guns." The little girl was surprised by his enthusiasm in the conversation. Usually she was so good at succeeding at getting on older peoples' nerves. She'd have to work on that.  
  
"No, no," said Draco with a dismissive wave of his hand. "After that."  
  
The girl folded her arms. "Not telling."  
  
"You listen to me, kid, I-"  
  
"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
The mother leaned forward in her seat and screamed right into Draco's ear. He jolted up, letting go of his *light* grip on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said coolly. "Your daughter just was holding out on me. I mean-"  
  
"Security! SECURITY!" The woman jumped up in her seat. "THERE IS A MAN TOUCHING MY LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
"What?!" Draco shouted. "No! I mean, I didn't! Well, I did, but not in that way! Oh, shit!"  
  
A burly, hairy man about twice Draco's size was pushing his way through the rows of booths hurriedly with an enraged look in his nearly crossed eyes. And, of course, his black shirt read in bold white letters, "SECURITY."  
  
Draco tossed a frantic look down the row, and then out of the side of the train. Wait-was that her? "Hermione! HERMIONE!" He threw his hands up in the air only to have them pinned to his sides as the rough guard reached his side. "Oh, SHIT!" HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" But she was engrossed in posing by a sign that said, "Mickey's Toontown" with an oversized duck in a blue blazer as a standing dog in a green top hat manned the camera. She was only mere yards away, with her back to the train. Draco wondered if he'd be able to graze her hair if he leaned out of the train and stretched his fingers.  
  
"Please," he pleaded with the security guard. "I need to get off!"  
  
"Oh, you are just sick!" the man scowled, tightening his grip to the point where Draco yelped. And Draco wasn't one to normally yelp.  
  
"I didn't mean it like *that*!" he insisted, not even bothering to struggle. "My girlfriend! She's posing for pictures! I didn't know!"  
  
"Oh, God, cover your children's' ears," the guard moaned. "His girlfriend's a porn star, so he alleviates his frustration by molesting children? That's just sick," Draco distinctly heard him mutter to the engineer as he was dragged to the front. He glared as the little girl winked at him and then crushed another beetle.  
  
"My girlfriend is not a porn star," he said indignantly. "She's taking a picture with that costumed guy with the big beak." Actually, that didn't sound much better. "We were going to kiss on the bench outside the Victoria's secret model-I mean, waterfall-when the nuns came with the children and the cross and condemned us to hell and then she ran off and oh crap..." Draco finally decided to simply shut up. It had been one hell of a long day, and talking only seemed to further incriminate him. It was then, in the silence of his tongue and the steel grip on his wrists, that he realized that he had been referring to Hermione as his girlfriend. "Not yet," he vowed to himself. "But I can fix this. Er, once I get out of jail, that is."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said as she took her camera back from Goofy. She stopped, listening to the train whizz by, and frowned. She could've sworn she heard her name, but it might've been the jumbo-size blue cherry slushee she had just downed.  
  
Shrugging it off, like she had done unto to all too many things that day, Hermione sat herself down on a park bench (to find that every bench she saw now reminded her of Draco) and, at first, lazily waved the Polaroid picture in the air to let it dry. By the time three minutes had passed, she was jerking it back and forth so hastily that it nearly went flying out of her fingers and into the nearby cotton candy machine. *I guess my frustrations are getting the better of me.*  
  
She looked down into the picture. Her eyes were red, her hair was out of place, and Donald's hand was a little too far down on her back than it should have been. But what made her gasp and jump off of the bench was the blurred figure in the background, on the train, that looked strangely like Draco. And it didn't exactly look like an ideal situation for him, either. "Aw, crap," Hermione sighed, making a small boy passing by take a double- take.** "This just keeps getting better and better."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
*NOW you all see why they said they hadn't yet taken home Draco when they were in France. I win!! lol.  
  
**I told you it wasn't the last time you'd hear that. Did I lie? As we say in Spanish, No. lol. For some reason I love that saying.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that was interesting. Small amounts of things that will lead to them finding each other happened this chapter, and if you think this is slow-moving, well, it is. Which brings me to the next order of business.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER. (Hopefully.) They meet up, it actually becomes June 16th (finally, I know), and preparations for the big dance occur. Setting the stage for the grand finale! Woohoo. So next chapter should be much more eventful. (If Draco can get out of jail, that is!) :o) And, I've been stocking up on nun jokes for when Draco tries to appease Hermione's wrath.  
  
And if you want to know more about the upcoming chapters, I suggest you read my review responses below. I always slip a few things. It's a habit I'm not trying to break.  
  
Reviewers! I love you with a passion! I wouldn't bother writing on ff.net if not for your kind words and encouragement, I swear. You guys kick maximum ass. And a special thanks to you all. Whoa, crap! You gave me 34 for the last chapter! That's insane! THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte-Your review made me laugh! Well, your prayers have been answered.  
  
Rina-lol, thanks! Passionate kiss? Hardly! I actually chickened out of writing a descriptive kiss and instead introduced the nuns. Lol. Reading this out of context would be so weird.  
  
Sonya Kapoor-Stop pitying Harry, everyone! His major part is yet to come, and it doesn't involve romance. Your review was so incredibly nice! It made me happy, you know how it is.  
  
Christine-Thanks, it's fine! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
WeasleyGirl-Hey, you write good stories! I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter, I think it's my best one too. This chapter doesn't measure up, but it does it's job.  
  
Leah-Oh God, I told my mum I didn't care what she rented me at Hollywood Video and she brings me home the Britney Spears movie. what's it called. Crossroads? I actually started writing it before that came out. But I thought my mum knew me, and then she goes and does something like that! Er, sorry. Yeah. I'll probably end up watching it anyway. Damn, you started Spanish classes when you were six? That's young! No, not Hispanic. Just love languages! FCATS are my state's standardized testing thingy. yeah, I live in the USA. We have SATs and PSATs. (I had to take the SATs two years ago. we take 'em in 7th for practice and then 11th for real, though I think either score can count.)  
  
Leah, you're back!-As if I didn't write way too much for your first review. Thanks so much, but I think you got Disney World and Disney Land crossed. Thank you!  
  
Ice-Hello! Thanks!  
  
Mediterranean Queen-Oh my God, lmk when you post it, yes, chapters based on looks can be quite amusing. Interesting idea. I've been to Six Flags Over Georgia (and NO, I don't live in Georgia).  
  
Mirei nochi-Thanks, and it's no prob. Recently I re-discovered about three fics that I had stopped reading and added them to my favs so I'll never ever lose them again. I'm rather irresponsible.  
  
Sila-chan-LOL, thanks! Too funny, your guys' reviews. An odd kiss, I know, but I wanted to satisfy my readers without making a descriptive kiss, so I used humor. Some of my friends (eh hem, guy friends) read some of my work, and they'd mock me endlessly. So I'll probably stick to funny or implied kisses. Thanks, thanks, thanks!  
  
Theslayerinblack-Thanks so much. Man, for a day I was totally jealous of Cassandra Claire. A lot of people told me that we just write differently, and it made sense, so I smiled and wrote some more. Uh, lol. Yeah. Thank you.  
  
Sunflower-chan-Awwww, thanks!! Yeah, kiss. I know you all enjoyed that. Expect more. Oops, was I supposed to say that? Oh well. lol.  
  
Bob lemon-I love that ride. Unfortunately, their romantic reunion will not take place at Disney. Oops, another thing I slipped. *shrugs*  
  
Anne-Sorry, no crazy mood, but next time one catches me I'll sit down and write like crazy. Thanks a lot. Yeah, that's my fav chapter too.  
  
Kalariah-Yeah, doncha hate when that happens in, like, EVERY SINGLE FIC?! Draco and Hermione fics are usually the same thing over and over (they're forced to be head boy/head girl or work together, start calling each other by real names, ponder and try to deny their feelings, friends protest, they overcome and it by the end want to have each others babies and name em stan and jane.). I tried to make it a little more different and realistic, and it means a lot that you noticed.  
  
Chibipixi-Thanks!! And I'm glad you said you'd check Even Heroes, I recently posted the 12th chapter.  
  
Couch-potato-Here tis! Gracias!  
  
Vicci-lol, thanks!  
  
Annieapple-Thank you! Sorry that there wasn't any more, but I bring you this upon a silver tray with a bowl of soup to keep you awake. And I have an H/Hr fic, Even Heroes, that I adore but doesn't get the attention it deserves *glares at the reviewing population* where it actually works. This story screamed for D/Hr though. Y'gotta love D/Hr.  
  
Belladonna Bloom-Wow, that was a scary review. Er, thanks, "friend."  
  
Lazy-I hurried, I hurried! Thanks!  
  
Ava Sterling-Aw, thanks a million times! Some of the nicest words to graze my earlobes. And it's awesome that you read my A/N.  
  
Akasia-Yes, the cursing bug. A habit I would try to quit but I know my own limits and that'd be impossible. Thank you! Thank you! And thank you again!  
  
Nataly Revnlock-Hey, thank you! Glad to re-live some of the best Road trip moments. Hey, that'd make a great epilogue. *hinthint*  
  
The Lady Lillian-The first person to review once the ability came back, I humbly thank you. Yeah, it's really sad, and you may be seeing it again in the story. perhaps the last chapter.  
  
The Lady Lillian, once again-LOL! Hahaha. thanks so incredibly much! And I always love points of originality.  
  
Angel Malfoy-Thanks! (I will.)  
  
Snuffles-LOL!!! Yeah, me and coffee, love us, hate us, but in the end you need us.  
  
Snuffles, again-Thanks, done and done. I'd drink coffe now 'cause you got me craving it but it's nearly 3 a.m. and we don't have decaf in the pantry.  
  
Skysong-Hey, thanks for complimenting my other story too. And yeah, the nun scene was one of my better ideas.  
  
JoeBob1379-You deserve, like, a little golden shrine with your name encrusted in it. That's how much gratitude I have for you for reviewing so much of my other story and then coming and reading this. You are awesome! Everyone, look, it's an awesome reviewer! Ok, ok. I usually don't respond well to advertising, but I read your HG/SS fic and you write very, very well! You're incredibly flattering, and because I'm in such a good mood I'm going to answer your questions. (So if you're reading this, anyone, here's a hell of a lot of insight to future chapters.) There will be more Jason. Ron will know. And Hermione and Draco, well, wait till the dance. :o) Thanks again!  
  
Alexia-and-Tessa-Oh God, my last review before I post. My back is killing me! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy this fic! Thank youuuuuuuu!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh dear God! (I curse, I mock nuns, I say the Lord's name in vain, what can I say?) That was a helluva lotta reviews, and I'm so thankful! We're talkin' Thanksgiving thankful! I'm in pain from hunching over the computer, so I'm off. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are better than Smallville, Jimmy Eat World, and John Frieda Hair Serum all put together! (lol) I'll be seein' you!  
  
  
  
Adios~Escritora 


	26. Steel-toed Boots

A/N: Dudes. I have got the best fic idea, I'm bursting to write it, but I thought I owed it to you all to finish up at least a couple of my stories first before I started devoting maximum time to that one. which will probably be called "It Happens"-if not "Shit Happens," that is. The main character will be Draco, of course, with characters Hermione and Ron and two minimal OC's that are actually essential. I might even use Guy Wimsdon and Nar Litkins (two OC's that originated from my story "Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed," and have been mentioned in many of my stories since.) And, there is a surprising lack of Harry in it. Okay, so, back to the story on hand.  
  
Almost done! Seriously. Last chapter I promised you that they'll meet up, the come of June 16th, and dance preparations. Well, I'm not backing out and I'm getting all that. There should only be two chapters after this one. I swear. Which is good and bad. happy, sad. y'know how ending a fic is, especially my most popular one-well, the one that has the most total reviews. ("Draco's 24 Hours of Life" has more per chapter. and is in need of a better title.)  
  
Disclaimer: Anything clever, interesting, funny, weird, romantic, insightful, or just plain THERE belongs to JK Rowling. No, wait, it doesn't- only Harry Potter, his buddies, and the basic idea do. Does that mean that the clever, interesting, funny, weird, romantic, and just plain THERE-all that stuff-they belong to me?!?! Close enough. :o) Got my Disney hours and show times from http://disneyland.disney.go.com/disneylandresort/ResortInfo/HoursAndShows/in dex?StartMonth=6&StartDay=15&StartYear=2002&Stay=1&DLP=DLP&submit.x=66&submi t.y=6.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione studied the brochure as she smiled and graciously let a young couple step down before her upon disembarking from the Omnibus. Though a double-decker, Hermione had preferred to stay on the bottom level and had sat behind the driver as he sang Disney tunes that quickly grated on her nerves. Or perhaps it was Draco Malfoy that was etching at her brain. Either way, the smile she had flashed the couple had been forced, and not the genuine grin of the generally bright-spirited Hermione Granger.  
  
She had passed the castle upon getting off the bus without a second glance, and now found herself out of breath and hurrying through a busy street. Six men in powder blue vests and matching vaudeville hats crooned barbershop tunes from the sidewalks while playing their shiny golden tubas and flutes, and Hermione had to smile in spite of herself. It was such a funny, ridiculous sound, but uplifting all the same.  
  
She wanted to stop and ask where she could get information on closing times and perhaps a better map, but the men seemed so joyful and engrossed that it would break her heart to make them cease to sing, even if momentarily. *I'll just ask someone else,* she thought, but her stomach fluttered with jitters that were too evil to be butterflies.  
  
A short, stout man with a twirling mustache and muddied shoes was strolling pompously down the street in her direction, tugging at the end of his mustache and muttering about this and that. Hermione's "butterflies" bit her. "Shut up, butterflies," she hissed at her stomach, and then looked up to make sure no one had seen. They hadn't. "Hello, sir, can you tell me where. okay." Hermione stepped back as the man kept walking and mumbling, not even noticing her existence. "That didn't go so well," she said resignedly to herself.  
  
She unfolded her crinkled brochure and, standing in the middle of the street, traced along it with her finger to find the road that she was on: Main Street, U.S.A. "Number. three." she said slowly aloud, and followed with her finger from the labeled building to its description at the bottom. "City Hall. Have questions about anything at the Disneyland® Resort? Need a map, a restaurant menu, information for guests with disabilities, or a foreign-language guidebook? What about Disney Dollars or foreign currency exchange? Whatever your need this is the place."  
  
Hermione did her best to fold the brochure back to its correct form and stuck it in the pocket of her jeans. She raised her eyes, staring down the street ahead, and the corners of her mouth undeniably crinkled into a small, real smile as she identified City Hall.  
  
As she approached the old-fashioned building, she had to admire the old- fashioned, western type of feel it had to it. Four white pillars held up the jutting upper floor, and the roof rose to a steeple-like finish, changing from red brick to brown and white patterning. Hermione stepped to the right of the third pillar and pushed open the double-doors to City Hall.  
  
"How may I help you?" a tall, wiry, middle-aged man asked cheerfully from behind a marble desk. His hair color reminded Hermione of Ron's, only with strands of gray and a softer hue.  
  
"What time does the park close?" Hermione said, not looking at him but past, at a bulletin board on the wall behind him.  
  
"Midnight, ma'am, but Main Street, U.S.A. usually stays open till one a.m."  
  
And he was right-according to the bulletin board. The man followed her gaze to the corkboard behind him and smiled. "If you look right here," he said, motioning towards the upper right section of the board. "The second Disneyland Parade of the Stars started at eight, it must be ending right now." He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly nine. "In Frontierland, Fantasmic! starts in just a few minutes and again at 10:30. And Club Buzz Stage Bands will be on again at ten. Oh, and the fireworks," he added, his eyes getting lost in a dreamy look. "At 9:30, right above Sleeping Beauty's Castle. That's a must-see, ma'am."  
  
Hermione nodded, noting that the castle they had seen was simply a Disneyland attraction. "Thank you," she said unenthusiastically, and she knew it showed. Quietly, she shuffled out of City Hall, knowing the whole time the clerk was watching her go.  
  
She came to a halt, her shoulder smacking into one of the grand white pillars outside of City Hall. Hermione opened her mouth to call to the small crowd of teenagers across the street, and paused as she noticed a most familiar man with them. Smiling brightly, she yelled, "Harry! You guys! Over here!" and ran to meet up with her friends. As she ran, a voice from behind her croaked with a volume that was almost a yell:  
  
"Hermione.!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
".government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."  
  
Ron rudely snorted as the animatronic Lincoln finished his Gettysburg Address for the twelfth time since they had entered the theater-like building established in Main Street, U.S.A. And there it went again, starting over, and Ron mouthed the first lines of "Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal," until he grew sick of mimicking it and turned sharply on his heel and nearly smacked into Harry.  
  
"Oi, Harry, watch it," he said disgruntedly. Harry made a face when Ron looked to the ground briefly. "We're not any closer to finding Hermione," Ron added loudly so that Ginny could hear. His younger sister made a face most similar to Harry's, and two began cracking up. "Or Malfoy," he said much quieter, rolling his eyes at his best friend and little sister. Where in the name of Helga Hufflepuff was Cho?  
  
As if she could read his mind, which may or may not have been the case, a clear, feminine voice called from beyond the stretches of Ron's side vision. "Over here, Ronnie!" The redhead blushed something furious upon hearing his mother's favorite pet name, but eagerly skipped after the voice of Cho Chang. He nearly fell dead when he saw whom she was with.  
  
"What's HE doing here?" Ron asked venomously, jerking his thumb at the man at Cho's side, who squirmed under Ron's furious and steadfast gaze.  
  
"Ron," Cho laughed, although her eyes had a menace that appeared to attempt to drive right through Ron's heart with the message, "BEHAVE! BEHAVE!" "Stop being silly and say hello."  
  
Ron replied to Cho's glare with a steely look, and muttered under his breath, "Hi." Apparently it was audible, for Jason Whitaker immediately nodded and smiled weakly in return. "I believe," said Cho, a smile playing on her pink lips, "that Jason's looking for-"and she meaningfully cleared her throat-"Virginia."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Revolting," thought Draco, screwing his eyes up in disgust and trying to shift as far away from the guard's armpit as humanly possible. If only he could get an arm free so that he could swipe his wand out of his jacket, then he could do something horribly illegal and messy that would enrage the Ministry and cause them to work many a night to get out of this situation- and the security guard's grasp. Draco shrugged (as much as his shoulders could move); he had never really cared for Weasley, anyway, and he didn't suppose it would kill the man to pull an all-nighter at the office. But the guard was seeming to enjoy this a bit too much and Draco didn't think he'd be getting his hand into his pocket any time quickly.  
  
"Where are we going?" he finally asked bitterly as he was dragged over a rough patch of grass-more so weeds-and back onto the street, chafing his ankle on the curb and biting his lip to keep from cursing vulgarly.  
  
"We have cops stationed in City Hall," the man said, monotone, but his grip on Draco's left arm relaxed to the point where Draco considered himself being fondled. *The 'Eaters back at the Manor would've gotten one hell of a kick out of this,* he mused grimly, not even bothering to attempt to shake the guard off. *Luckily I'll never have to go back there.*  
  
Then again, prospects of jail didn't exactly excite Draco either. He kept remembering a conversation he had seen on TV between a new cellmate and one that been there quite a while that had given him quite a grim view of Muggle jail that made Azkaban sound half-way decent. It involved sex, usually one of Draco's favorable conversation topics to eavesdrop on, but not the kind that Draco liked to think about. He shuddered and wondered if he could get a private cell. It seemed doubtful.  
  
City Hall turned out to be some crummy old building, in Draco Malfoy's opinion, and a cop stood out front waiting for them. The guard must have radioed him, Draco assumed, as the guard tightened his grip and kicked Draco in the shins.  
  
"That's quite enough, Brutus," the officer said cheerfully to the Hulk; he, however, made no motion to stop him. "So this is the big, bad child molester, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, and aren't you the guy from the village people?"  
  
The policeman only chuckled, completely ignoring Draco's very existence. He averted his eyes to above Draco and chatted with the guard as if Draco wasn't in a severe amount of discomfort.  
  
"You won't believe the day I had, Brutus."  
  
"I stayed home and nearly choked on a honey bun when Jane Klinger lost Jeopardy." Draco thought it was his duty to supply translations to the cop's story. The officer glared at him, but continued.  
  
"Well, I observed the suspect acting in a suspicious manner."  
  
"The dirt-bag let go with an 'Oink' as I walked by."  
  
"Knowing the suspect had a criminal history..."  
  
"He puked on my uniform one night."  
  
"I followed him onto the road, where he was driving in a reckless manner."  
  
"He had a bumper sticker that said 'SLOW DOWN--DON'T FEED THE PIGS!'"  
  
"I pulled him over, and the motorist's eyes were glassy, he had slurred speech, was unsteady on his feet, and smelled strongly of alcohol."  
  
"He was howling at the moon and trying to drive the car from the back seat." At that one, good 'ol Brutus jabbed Draco in the ribs. He winced.  
  
"While being arrested, this subject resisted being injured in the act..."  
  
"He ripped my shirt and broke my new mirror sunglasses."  
  
"So I pulled him out of the car, using only enough force to restrain the subject."  
  
"My favorite song is 'Drop kick me Jesus Through the Goal Post of Life.'" Brutus nearly snarled at Draco, who nearly yelped, who nearly kicked the cop, who nearly spilled his coffee, which nearly landed on his shoe, and you get the whole "nearly" idea.  
  
"Are you talkin' bad 'bout the Lord now?" Brutus growled, spit landing on the back of Draco's neck. The young man feared that the wrong answer could involve a "snap" on his neck as well as saliva.  
  
"Er, no. Please, do go on."  
  
The cop pointed beady little black eyes at Draco. "See, this is why I'm a cop. Delinquents such as this. Anyway, after that I only had to give a motorist a verbal warning for speeding before my shift ended."  
  
Draco tried to resist a response. He really did. But there are some things that just happen, and even a strong-willed Slytherin couldn't keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it-which, at that moment, it did. "She was a good-looking blonde who owned a liquor store and who was free after my shift was over."  
  
He immediately regretted the words as they flew from his mouth; no, it wasn't Brutus's attempt to crush him, it more of the cop's steel-toed boot connecting with Draco's genitalia. "Don't you ever disrespect my holy marriage," he vaguely heard the cop hiss as he fell limp in Brutus's grasp, too winded to gasp or cry out in the slightest.  
  
That is, until he did. And it took every fiber of his being that he passed out immediately after. Watching her through blurred eyes, he croaked, "Hermione.!" and prayed that she heard.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Her name's Ginny," Ron muttered, but no one listened to him as it was that moment that Ginny came bounding over, whining about Ron and attitude adjustments and how Harry snorts when he laughs.  
  
"-it's not like it's a bad thing, Har, but have ANY of you ever noticed that-" And she stopped dead, staring into the expectant eyes of a certain Jason Whitaker. She didn't say anything, not after a moment, not after ten seconds, not after Cho edged her way over to her and stepped on her toes. Okay, then, she yelped.  
  
"J-Jason!" she finally sputtered, blinking rapidly only to find that no matter how many times she closed and opened her eyes, he was still standing there. "You're here!" And she threw her arms around him and could only laugh and laugh, on and on.  
  
"I take it you're happy to see me," he grinned into her wet red ringlets. "Someone stuck her head in the toilet again."  
  
She only sniggered and pulled her head back to kiss him on the nose. "There was a waterfall," she explained shortly; Jason nodded, smiling into her beaming face. "I'm so glad you're here," she said, and she really meant it. Genuinely. Truly. And, yes, sincerely.  
  
"We finished up in Arkansas, and I thought that since I had a few more days before I was scheduled to return to my office in Los Angeles, I'd play up my vacation and come see you here." His eyes crinkled warmly as he added, "I was afraid it would be an unpleasant surprise." "I suppose my speechlessness didn't quite help your concerns."  
  
"No, but the hug made up for it."  
  
And she jumped back into his arms, only to hear Ron clear his throat annoying from behind her. "Oh, what is it now?" she snapped without thinking, and, pausing, she found that she didn't regret her sharp words. She felt Jason, however, tense as he waited for Ron's reply.  
  
"We need to, uh, find Draco and, uh. uh."  
  
"Hermione?" Cho helped as Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one! We need to find them," Ron said gruffly, though it was pretty futile of him to try to hide how uncomfortable he was to see his little sister in a close embrace a yard away from him.  
  
Ginny sighed and reluctantly let go of Jason, and then grabbed for his hand. His fingers intertwined with hers, and she blushed a light shade of pink that was delicate on Ginny, and much more natural than the bright red she had been known to turn. "You're right," she agreed, following her friends as Ron led the way. It seemed like he couldn't get out of there fast enough, and Lincoln started up his speech again. *Come to think of it,* Ginny noted, *it is rather irritating,* and her foot "accidentally" pulled the plug loose as she squeezed Jason's hand and left The Walt Disney Story building with a mischievous grin and the perfect guy-and no, we're not talking about Ron or Harry.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's the one," Ron muttered, giving himself an internal smack on the forehead and wondering how on earth he forgot Hermione's name-it wasn't that common of a name, but after seven years of screaming it with a vengeance across the common room and then adding it to the end "I'm sorry," Ron thought that he should have it permanently glued in his memory by then. Apparently, he didn't.  
  
Ginny obliged, and Ron made a beeline for the door before he could see Jason hold his sister again or hear that stupid animatronic Lincoln blab about liberty and dreams or something or other that really wasn't interesting to seventeen-year-old Ron Weasley. He instead chose to focus on pushing the doors open and greeting the cool night air, its darkness cancelled by the myriads of glowing streetlamps lining the sidewalks and buzzing with little flies that, although rather annoying, seemed majestic in the dusk-like glow that had been recreated at five to nine.  
  
The rest caught up, and they paused in front of the building to gather themselves and their surroundings. Ginny nestled beside Jason, Harry bent to tie his shoe, and Ron smiled in spite of himself as he felt Cho fall at his side. She really was beautiful, he knew, as he inhaled the scent of her hair. It smelled like lilies, and Ron was quite partial to it. He placed a protective arm around her shoulder, loving the rough material of her rugby collar against the inside of his elbow, and let himself go off into a uninhibited daze about absolutely nothing in particular. But he was gone for the moment, not as an out of body experience, but the closest any of the five young adults standing there ever would be to one.  
  
And then Harry was talking and Cho was whistling and Ron came back, plummeting back to reality and the conversation at hand. He blinked hard, taking it all in: Cho's lily hair, Harry's crinkled, laughing eyes, Jason's adoring gaze at Ginny, their interlocked fingers... and then Ginny's smile, bright and glowing like the lights that Ron had stopped to admire. He was certain he had never seen her smile like that. *This is what makes her happy,* his inner voice stated, and the six words echoed in the crevices of Ron's mind for a minute before he nodded, and grinned a grin that showed as much teeth as Ginny's. *This is okay.*  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron finally could make out Harry's words. He realized that he was grinning like a fool and nodding his head at nothing tangible, but it only made him laugh. "Yes, Harry?" he smiled. "Sorry, I was zoning out."  
  
Harry tilted his head inquisitively, and Ron was happy when his best friend shrugged. "I was asking if you knew what time the park closed."  
  
"No idea. Where's the map? I'd bet they have-"  
  
"Harry! You guys! Over here!"  
  
All five of their heads whipped around, only to see a rather disturbing sight. They had found Draco and Hermione. Hermione didn't seem too thrilled as she crouched over an unconscious Draco while a giant of a man let him slide from out of his grasp and onto the asphalt street.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Cho gasped. She felt Ron's arm, which she had rather enjoyed resting on her shoulders, drop in as much surprise as she was harboring herself. Her first instinct was to rush forward, but it wasn't until Ron's hand found her own and tugged it that she felt her feet dash towards Draco, Hermione, Mr. Clean, and a round, frumpy cop who scraped his black boots against the pavement and looked willing to hock something up onto Draco's floored body.  
  
Harry reached the scene before anyone else's toes lifted from the street, and he hunched over Draco, patting the blonde's face, but getting no response. He shot up to find that he was several inches taller than the policeman at the moment that Ron, Cho, Ginny, and Jason appeared behind him with a fury that one would not expect Harry Potter to hold. "What happened?" he asked menacingly, and if Draco was awake and had not fainted from immense pain, he would have had a big laugh over this. Harry Potter, everyone's favorite hero, trying to appear intimidating.  
  
"Excuse me, young man, but is this any of your business?"  
  
"Damn right it is," Harry said. "That's my. friend. I'm his friend."  
  
"Why should I believe you? You sound quite unconvinced of that, young man," the cop chuckled as if it was the funniest thing ever and he should get free coffee for being the one to say that. No one laughed.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I am 'quite unconvinced of that,' but all the same. His name is Draco Malfoy. He takes residence in Calais, France. He was born in Canterbury, England. He hates Mud-I mean, mud. He hates getting dirty."  
  
"I get the point," the officer drawled. Harry was glad for that-he couldn't think of anything else he knew about Draco that pertained to the Muggle realm and didn't involve his thing for Hermione. "He's fine, just fainted 'cause of a little pain."  
  
"What'd you do to him?" Hermione quivered.  
  
Cho was startled. None of them had paid much attention to Hermione, when it was Draco who lay motionless on the ground, but there she was, tiny tears forming at the wells of her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks given any reason at all-any reason. At all. Cho knew that Hermione once "went out" with Draco, a night that ended in disaster, but she hadn't the faintest clue that the brunette sheltered any real feelings for him-even friendship. Cho turned away, but the sight of Draco's body and Hermione's grief were imprinted in her mind, and it was a sight that even Ron's red- clothed chest couldn't block out as she buried her head into it as deep as it could go without cracking a rib.  
  
"I just gave him a kick. He was being insolent," the officer reasoned, wiping his nose with an unattractive sniffling sound.  
  
"Where'd you kick him?" Hermione's voice cracked, and Harry was at her side, hugging her-for support, for restraint, and because she was his best friend and she was hurting. When the cop only smiled impishly, Harry closed his eyes as tightly as his grip and bridled Hermione's flailing arms and legs. As much as she protested, he would not let go.  
  
"How dare you!" Hermione screamed as she prepared to yell just about everything you should NOT yell at a cop that Draco had minutes before left out. "I pay your salary! Shouldn't you be arresting real criminals? Do you know who you're talking to?" She fed on the policeman's laughter, kicking harder and faster with each snort he let out, and Harry felt the corners of his eyes moisten as he squeezed them even more so shut and held on as tightly as he could, ignoring the straining of his aching muscles, ignoring Hermione's cries to be let go, ignoring the cop's laughter, ignoring everything and just focusing on keeping Hermione controlled.  
  
And when she did finally calm down, she was oblivious of everyone's stares and looked the officer straight in the eyes. Her voice didn't quaver. Her eyes didn't blink. And when she spoke, she held a rather ordinary stick in her hand. A few people knew what it was, and they all cringed and screamed, "NO!" as she lifted her arm as high as one of Harry's hands on her right elbow would allow her to and cried, "FREEZUS!"  
  
Everything was suddenly very quiet, and even the wizards and witches that the spell had not affected stood still, cringing with eyes wide open. "Oh, honestly!" Hermione said snappishly, annoyed to find that Harry still hadn't let her go. "I was the smartest girl Hogwarts had seen in a century, and you think that I would have cursed him in front of all these people?" She beckoned with her wand hand, causing her friends to cower momentarily. But, in the end, they sighed with relief.  
  
"No," she continued, looking unusually calm for someone who had been flailing uncontrollably only moments ago. "I froze it, and NOW I'm going to curse him!"  
  
"Hermione, no!" they protested as she raised her wand.  
  
She paused, frowning, and lowered it. Harry snatched it, letting go with one arm, and Hermione took the opportunity to break free. "Hermione, you can't do this," Harry pleaded, his knuckles turning white against the wooden wand. "You just can't curse a Muggle and then leave him here, there will be too many questions."  
  
Hermione scowled. "Oh, I suppose so," she admitted, but her undaunted demeanor scared the rest a little. "But I'm not letting that foul man get away with this unharmed."  
  
"Perfectly understandable," Harry said, still testing the extent of Hermione's passing insanity. "But, uh, maybe we should tend to Draco first."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "That git can wait," she barked forcefully, and no one dared disagree. They all did, however, wonder how she could cry over someone one minute and call them a "git" the next.  
  
Cho blinked in astonishment. Hermione was unbuckling the officer's belt! "Hermione!" she gasped, struggling to find any other words. "I don't think that's appropriate!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and unzipped his trousers. "Oh, c'mon, Cho. Really, I wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
Cho nodded warily. "Okay."  
  
"I'm just going to pull his pants down, unlace his right boot, put it on, and give him a kick that makes the one I gave Draco look intimate."  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ginny gaped, but please do take notice that she did not utter a word advising against Hermione's plan.  
  
"Yes, Gin?" Hermione replied calmly, giving the officer's trousers a firm tug. Hmm. His briefs came down right with them.  
  
"Oh gross!" Ron exclaimed, as he and every one else grimaced and jumped to look the other way. "Mione, you could've given us a moment's notice! And he's standing over Draco and everything!"  
  
Hermione just laughed and kicked off her flip-flops as red and blue fireworks exploded into the air.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"You. 'lied'?"  
  
"You told me that you didn't mean it. When you said you cared about me, you said that that was just nothing."  
  
"How do you think I felt? Do you ever think of anyone else but yourself?"  
  
He could hear her words, as clear and painful as the shot to his Little Draco had been, and he knew that he wasn't in his right mind. That's not to say that he knew he had passed out, but when a man hears the ghosts of words once thrown at him and sees nothing but smothering darkness, he kind of gets the gist that he's not in Kansas anymore. Or Anaheim, for that matter.  
  
Most would think that these words would be blurry, echoing remembrances, but they were a sharp and clear as day, and they burned. *I lied. I shrugged it off. I ^don't^ think of anyone but myself. How did I not feel bad about this earlier? Better yet, why the hell was I honest? Never was, why start now? Did I not master the art of deception growing up in the threshold of evil doing? Stupid, stupid Draco. And I actually wanted a Pepsi... I am such a dolt. No, a prat. A very good-looking prat at that, might I add.*  
  
And then the darkness was flooded with light as Draco's eyelids separated and he stared into the face of a brown-haired, brown-eyed angel who abruptly slapped his across the face.  
  
He groaned, and tried to sit up but found that he was much too tired to. The next thing he realized was that his groin was killing him. His mouth dropped and horrified adrenaline caused him to pop upright. *WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME IN THAT JAIL?*  
  
Apparently he had lost his inner monologue, for Hermione retorted impatiently, "You didn't go to jail, Draco. Harry's getting you some more ice."  
  
"Then why does my." Draco trailed off, remembering that he was talking to Hermione. "Why do I ache in certain places?" That got the point across just fine.  
  
Hermione stared blankly at him and said, "You took some metal to your-"  
  
"You bronzed me?!"  
  
"NO!" Hermione cracked up, giggling as she fell back on the bed and she couldn't stop, not even after Draco scooted closer and stared down at her from his sitting position. "Oh, God," she giggled. "Steel-toed shoe. cop. kicked you in the."  
  
"Okay," Draco cut in, screwing up his face as it sank in. "The cop kicked me? Is that allowed?"  
  
Hermione only laughed harder. "He got what he deserved."  
  
That satisfied Draco, and it hurt to sit up so he let himself flop back down onto a fluffy pillow that nearly swallowed his head as he sank into it. "Wait!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing that there was a PILLOW. And a BED. "Hermione, where are we?"  
  
She got a hold of herself, still not able to swipe the silly grin off her face. Flustered, she beckoned to the window where rays of light streamed in under the curtain flaps and bounced off the mirror on the opposite wall. "Anaheim, still. It's morning."  
  
"But... how?"  
  
"Do I have to explain everything?" Hermione snapped good-naturedly, shifting to sit on her knees. "Ginny gave you Sleeping Potion so that you could sleep off the greater deal of the pain." She paused, but Draco still looked at her like she was trying to explain how to cook a raft into a gourmet lobster in the Portuguese tongue. She sighed. "Jason got us two hotel rooms for the night. You slept in here with Ron, Harry, and Jason, and Cho, Gin, and myself took the other room. They're all in there playing Exploding Snap." At that moment, a small explosion could be heard from the next room. "We're going to head back to Hogwarts, when you're ready."  
  
Draco still held a spiteful smirk. "Why didn't you just cure my aching 'friend' right off the bat?" *So there, Miss Know-It-All-Who-Looks-Really- Beautiful-When-She's-About-To-Contradict-Me.*  
  
"Because," she said, "none of us have ever cured that, er, part of the body, and if anything should go wrong, well..."  
  
"I get your point," Draco quickly muttered, using every ounce that he could to keep from looking inside his shorts to make sure that he was still intact, right then and there. He'd have to take Hermione's word for it. "Wise decision."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"So... how are we going to get, O Wise One?"  
  
"We're apparating."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it was actually Harry's idea. He said that if all us girls needed time to get ready, since it's already ten o'clock, we couldn't waste time in the airplane getting to Hogwarts and the 'Vette is much too slow to get us to the next city in time, let alone to England, when we would just end up apparating over the Atlantic."  
  
"How does Jason think we're getting back?"  
  
"We'll just use magic. We can swipe his memory later."  
  
"And how does Ginny feel about that?"  
  
"I doubt she knows."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I know."  
  
Another awkward silence would have followed, if not for Harry's impeccable timing. He, followed by the rest of the members of the trip, burst the door open. "I don't care how much Draco's genitals are hurting, LET'S GO." Harry waved an ice pack carelessly.  
  
"Thanks for your concern," Draco said smoothly. "I think they're ready now."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry pocketed the 'Vette and they trudged into the grassiest, most mosquito-infested field that isolation could find. Ginny lagged in the back, holding on tearfully to Jason. She knew that this was knew, but she also knew that she really cared for him. And there were half-bloods at school, so that meant that wizards/witches had told their spouses, perhaps before they were wed. So couldn't Jason know? Did she really have to leave him here? She didn't want to, not at all, not in the least, never. And what if he never remembered her? Wouldn't the Memory Charm block out ALL of his memories of the six teenagers he stumbled upon in Brooklyn, New York? She hiccuped as Harry stopped in the middle of the field and eyes her and Jason warily.  
  
"Jason," she said, holding her breath. "You can go now."  
  
His handsome face clouded into a confused frown. "I don't understand, there's no airport here. Ginny?"  
  
"Jason, please," she pleaded. "You don't need to see me off."  
  
He looked heartbroken, and it broke Ginny's heart as well. His arm dropped from her waist, and he looked at her, and she did her best to not look away.  
  
Harry watched this, his own heart twanging, as he twiddled his wand in his right hand. "Jason," he said suddenly. "How would you like to go to a ball?"  
  
Ginny didn't know if she should throw her arms around Harry or Jason; she chose the latter, and then moved to the former. As she hugged Harry, she whispered, "Thank you, thank you so much. But how can we do this?"  
  
Harry smiled, and whispered back, "We'll tell him it's a magic show theme, and let nature take its course."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny gasped.  
  
Harry shrugged. "If he finds out, he finds out. It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"You're a doll, Harry."  
  
"I know."  
  
And she jumped back to Jason and looked up to meet his rich brown eyes, and murmured into his ear, "You'll come, won't you?"  
  
He still seemed speechless, running a hand through his crumpled blonde hair and staring down at her. "Do you want me to? I mean-"  
  
"Of course!" she cried, and he smiled broadly and wrapped her up in his arms. For once, Ron didn't snort. He kissed the top of Cho's head and said, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"What just happened?" Jason Whitaker asked for the umpteenth time as they lugged their bags onto the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
And he went ignored, for the umpteenth time (yes, that's there on purpose), as he helped Ginny carry her luggage into Hogwarts grounds. She was chatting with Hermione about different silks and velvets that they could charm their old dress robes into, and possibilities of splurging on new robes, and Jason didn't have the foggiest clue of what they were talking about. Harry and Ron were having a heated discussion about something called "Quidditch," that Draco boy was holding a bag of water that had formerly been ice and staring at Hermione Granger mournfully, and Cho was at Ron's side, completely ignoring his and Harry's conversation and muttering about her wand. Jason blinked.  
  
"Are you guys magical?" he asked.  
  
Everyone stopped everything.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Ron stammered, his jaw dropped unnaturally low.  
  
Ginny let out a nervous, high-pitched giggle.  
  
Cho and Harry started whispering nervously.  
  
Jason shifted uncomfortably where he stood, suddenly being stared at with hard looks by six teenagers. "Uh, I mean, are you guys wizards?"  
  
"And witches?"  
  
"GINNY!" Hermione elbowed the redhead, who bit her lip ruefully.  
  
"I mean, it's okay if you are," Jason said hastily, taking a small step back. "Wally told me that that's what he thought."  
  
Harry blinked, incredulous. "That's what Wally thinks?" he repeated, dumbstruck.  
  
"Er, yeah," Jason said. "He said that Vernie was always letting weird things slip, and the Aunt Marge incident, when he visited her in the hospital. And then he got that weirdly-addressed letter. He said he thought you guys might be magical or something."  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Hermione squeakily. Her voice had caught in her throat.  
  
"Uh, really. It's-it's okay, I mean. You guys are nice and all, and, yeah, and uh..."  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said testily, holding Harry's stare as they communicated through their eyes.  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "It's okay." He turned to Jason and smiled. "We are, in fact, wizards and witches."  
  
Jason looked dizzy for a moment, and then smiled. "That is," he said, "insanely cool."  
  
And they laughed at that comment as they pushed open the front doors to Hogwarts and were met by at least a hundred of their former classmates, milling around, laughing, crying, screaming, and whispering. "Oi! Ron!" Seamus called, rushing over to shake his friend's hand and clap him on the back.  
  
"Joe! Bob!*" Cho screamed, and she disappeared after her Ravenclaw friends.  
  
A girl named Medrillia* came looking for Draco and Hermione watched jealously as she tugged him into the crowds. "Dean!" she called, and ran off in pursuit of her tall, dark Gryffindor friend. She was certain she caught a look from Draco on that one.  
  
Nearly all the professors came to talk to Harry, the magical world's hero, and he was swept away into their lounge-which he had never been in before, as a student-to talk about new curses and the happenings of the Ministry.  
  
Ginny looked beside her to Jason, who stared awestruck at the scene before him: students, ghosts, and talking portraits. Smiling, she linked his arm and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, please, Harry, just one more story!" one of the prettiest girls Harry had ever seen as she jumped up in front of him and twirled her long, blonde hair.  
  
"Sorry, Rin*," Harry apologized insincerely as he sidestepped her and sought out his friends. He had managed to escape from the professors (the new DADA professor, Miss Spinn*, had talked his ear off about gremlins for ten minutes!), only to be greeted by a dozen girls that wanted to cozy up to the new-age hero. Finally, he caught sight of Draco, sipping a drink by the stairs.  
  
"Malfoy, where's everyone?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Hermione's talking to Dean."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
At that moment, Ginny and Jason approached them laughing to near hysterics. "Ron just fell flat on his face," Ginny gasped between fits of giggles. "And Cho accidentally stepped on him!"  
  
"It wasn't funny!" Ron said, red-faced, as he and Cho appeared beside Ginny and Jason.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Cho said, although her smile glowed through her pursed lips.  
  
"I saw what happened! Ron, are you okay?" It was Hermione, squeezing between Ron and Ginny and looking extremely concerned.  
  
"Just fine," he muttered, blushing heavily and staring at the floor. A few people were sniggering and laughing. "Let's go to our rooms and get ready and stuff."  
  
Harry checked the clock on the wall. "It's only a quarter after ten."  
  
"Well, we have a lot of shopping to do," Ginny said brightly, and Hermione and Cho nodded. "Jason, you'll come with us. We have to get you dress robes." Jason stared and nodded, obviously lost but obedient.  
  
Harry paused as he and Ron began jogging in the direction of the corridor that led up to Gryffindor tower. He turned, watching Draco take a dull swig from his red glass. Tentatively, he called out, "Hey, Malfoy!"  
  
The blonde looked up, vaguely interested.  
  
"Want to get ready and, uh, hang out and stuff in the Gryffindor tower with us?"  
  
Ron stopped, ten yards ahead from Harry, and turned stiffly. He didn't say any words of opposition, however. He only waited for Draco's reply.  
  
Draco frowned curiously, and then set his drink down on the ground. He nodded slowly, face set, and said, "All right then." Harry and Ron waited while we walked to catch up, and rather than jog, they all slumped back to the Gryffindor tower in an awkward, but bright-spirited all the same, silence. No one had intended to make a friend out of Draco Malfoy, but it appeared that it had happened anyway.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Madam Malkin's wasn't very crowded at all, Hermione noted, as they stepped inside and were greeted by the rich scent of expensive French perfume. It really was too much. Madam Malkin only appeared to be busy with one girl, a younger girl whom Hermione didn't recognize. She was having dark fuschia, garish cloth pinned to her and she winced every few minutes. Hermione remembered being eleven and getting her first robes. That had been an interesting experience.  
  
Ginny rushed forward, holding fast to Jason's hand, into a rack of fluffy, pale-yellow robes that Hermione thought would suit Ginny well. Cho squirmed uncomfortably and headed towards a distant rack, feeling a beaded turquoise robe. Hermione sighed and settled a few racks over from Cho, where several periwinkle blue robes hung from wire hangers.  
  
She fingered the velvet feel of the first robe, and immediately was dissatisfied. Why, she didn't know, for she usually delighted in light blue robes. But today, they just didn't seem to suit her. Hermione frowned, and shifted her gaze to a shelf full of green robes that she had never sorted through before. Eyes darting to Cho, and then Ginny, and then Madam Malkin and the little girl, she shuffled over and caressed the front of a silk robe to find that it gave her shivers, from her fingertips down her spine. Timidly, she raised it from the shelf and hung it in front of her.  
  
Hermione was confused. She had never thought that green was becoming on her, and had often scowled at the skimpy ones Pansy Parkinson would dig up, and yet she found herself drawn to this one. It's vertical stitching on the bodice was a pale gold, standing out luminously but not tawdry from the rich green material. From the waist, it fell like a gown, simple and elegant. "Would you like to try that on?"  
  
A high, sharp voice from behind her startled Hermione, and she nearly jumped, dress and all. Madam Malkin buzzed around her, staring at Hermione Granger and the green dress she held in front of her with a strange interest. "Very nice choice, Miss Granger, well-suited. So, can I get you a dressing room?"  
  
"Uh, yes, please," Hermione said distantly as she watched Ginny, with yellow robes draped on her arm, disappear into one of the changing stalls. Jason eyed his male dress robes warily as he took the room next to Ginny. Cho still busied herself with the turquoise robes.  
  
Hermione let herself be led into a stall three down from Ginny and closed the purple curtain behind her. She was still rather uncertain about why she felt the way she did about these robes, but here they were, and here she was.  
  
She set the robe down on an ottoman and stared into the full-length mirror. She hadn't looked in one in quite a few days. Her cheeks were flushed with a color that she didn't usually get from the library, and her thick brown hair was braided loosely at the nape of her neck. A few freckles dotted her nose. Her Muggle clothes, a loose white tee-shirt and fraying jean shorts, seemed so different in contrast to the robes that she had worn every school year for the past seven years. It was like a double-life. She shook her head and shyly turned away from the mirror as she undressed into her undergarments and pulled the robes on.  
  
They fit well, Hermione noticed before she turned to face the mirror. They weren't binding or too tight, but rather they followed the lines of her body exactly. A perfect fit, not like the trash that Pansy and Blaise would wear to flaunt themselves. *No, this is modest. I like this. I like this a lot.* And she turned to face the mirror.  
  
"Honey, doll," the mirror said in a drawl. "My, you look fabulous."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Thank you."  
  
"So, who's the lucky gentleman who's going to be holding onto the waist of these robes?"  
  
Hermione laughed internally, and simply said, "I haven't decided if I'm going to let him within a ten foot radius of me yet."  
  
"Ah, so there is someone?" the mirror crooned slyly, humming a tune that Hermione rather liked.  
  
"Sort of," Hermione said, and, with that, she unzipped the robes, threw her clothes back on, and informed Madam Malkin that no alterations were necessary. She paid for the robes with a mysterious smile, and waited quietly on a couch with Cho as Ginny modeled her robes for an uneasy Jason.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're seeing Cho Chang?!" Seamus Finnigan exclaimed dubiously across the dormitory he shared with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Dean Thomas. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes, standing idly in the corner as Ron impressed Seamus and Dean with his "taken" status.  
  
"That's right," Ron said proudly, digging through the trunk that he had just blown up to normal size. "And we're going to the banquet together."  
  
"Who're you going with, Harry?" Dean asked.  
  
Harry, however, didn't reply. He was staring at the window with a weird smile lining his jaw.  
  
"You're smart," the little boy said, his shaggy brown hair falling in his face. He brushed his bangs aside, and Harry caught a glimpse of his scar- the boy's and his own. "I knew you could do it."  
  
"Will I see you again?" Harry asked the ghost of a younger him, who dwindled at the window with a peaceful smile.  
  
"Yes, once more. You know when," the young Harry said with a grin that the real Harry matched, and he vanished.  
  
"HARRY? EARTH TO HARRY!" Dean was waving a hand in Harry's face, bringing him back to reality as the ghost disappeared.  
  
"Oh-sorry, Dean. What was it?"  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, pulling black robes out of his trunk. "I asked who you were going with, and you said, 'Will I see you again?'"  
  
Harry blushed. "Oh, I don't have a date. Do you?"  
  
Dean smirked. "That's awfully nice of you to ask, Har, but I'm going with Parvati."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Parvati Patil?"  
  
The other boy shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "We hooked up over summer."  
  
Seamus laughed at that. "That's the understatement of the century. I'm taking Lavender Brown."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "That was a given. You guys have been dating for three years."  
  
"What about him?" Seamus jerked his head toward Draco, who twiddled his thumbs in the corner and stared absently at the ceiling.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well, we all know who he'd love to take..."  
  
"Shut it, Harry," Draco tried to threaten, but a half-hearted yawn isn't very intimidating.  
  
Dean squinched his eyes together. "Since when are you all on a first-name basis?"  
  
"Well, Thomas," Draco said acidly. "Since I saw Harry have a spasmodic fit on the hood of his Corvette. We're all buddy-buddy now."  
  
Harry scowled, and Ron broke down laughing. Dean and Seamus were simply confused. "I have to go to the Owlery to check something, okay? Let me know if any of you need robe adjustments when I get back, I read a book on it last summer."  
  
Draco jumped up. "Can I come with?"  
  
Harry eyed Draco, then Ron, and nodded. "Sure. I just have to check for a package from my friend Snuffles."  
  
Draco followed Harry down the Gryffindor stairs a few steps behind, thinking about his dress robes. They were green, with black stitching, and the same ones that he had worn the past three years-since his dad had cut him off. And they were nice enough, but somehow... Somehow he decided that he'd take Harry up on his offer when they got back. Scarlet robes might be nice for a change.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*JoeBob1379, Medrillia, Miss Spinn, and Rin!! I mentioned you all because you read "Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed" out of reference from this fic and reviewed! Thanks so much! If any one you want to do the same, hint hint. (Sorry I had to make you a bimbo-ish person Rin, but it was the only place I could!)  
  
  
  
A/N: Thirteen frickin' full pages of Microsoft Word!!!!! That's, like, three chapters in one. I don't know how it happened, but I think it's because I promised you guys certain stuff for this chapter, and so I tried to include it all. I mean, my normal chapter would've stopped right after Draco got kicked (ouch!). Okay, so I'm NOT going to promise stuff for next time, simply because of this:  
  
There are either one or two chapters left, and I don't know if I'm going to separate the banquet into two chapters or finish it all the next chapter. But next chapter, there'll be more preparations, the banquet will start, and LOL, Draco and Hermione in the opposite house's colors. That will be an amusing meeting for them, doncha think? Also, I can promise that next chapter Harry's problem with the boy and Snuffles and Lily Potter WILL be resolved. That's basically all that I can GUARANTEE, but there will be more.  
  
Wow, in the middle of my fourteenth page of Word and I've yet to thank all of my reviewers. I'm going to make this brief so I can post before my dad forces me off.  
  
  
  
TFG-Thank you, you're an awesome reviewer. You said the nicest things, and it was great of you to review so many chapters!! I can't thank you enough, and I've read some of your stuff-fabulous. I hope this chapter's up to par, and thanks again. Chocolate Frog-Thanks, I'll go email you, and I will be cautious around purple frogs. Belladonna Bloom-Don't worry, it happens. Lynn-Thanks, and I'm glad my humor could delight you! Stay off the floor though, that's where (according to Chocolate Frog) the purple frogs wait to pounce on you. BunnyHunnie-thanks! The remarks make the story, don't they? Aimee-lol, thanks. No nun jokes yet, they're to come, but plenty of cop jokes 'cause I'm evil. I love punk-ish rock. I'm a big fan of blink-182, Box Car Racer, Simple Plan, New Found Glory, and other rock groups like Jimmy Eat World, Weezer, and Incubus that aren't so punk. I also like the Dave Matthews Band. Rin-Hey! Yeah, we only took them in 7th, and I got 1200. (My brother got so mad. He took 'em in 11th grade several time and can't beat me... mwahahaha!) Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte-The cookie part, and I swear to God, was based on a true story. I'm in a hurry, but if you'd like to know the story either e-mail me or post it on a review and I'll answer you next chapter. Lizzy-Yeah, I'll end up doing that, but for clues on my next story check my beginning A/N before the story. kaitou ama a chiaki-lol, thanks. The person who taught me Spanish is from Madrid. Sunshine-'Aint no sunshine when she's gone, and she's always gone so long, every time she goes away! Sorry, you mademe break into song. I talked to you through e-mal about the story title, of course you can. And send me a link to it once you post a chapter 'cause I'd love to read it. Miss Spinn-Yeah, I just listed a few of my favorite things. Uh oh, no more songs!!!! JoeBob1379-I'll update "You, Me, and DADA" soon, I just really want to finish up "Road trip." Snufalufagus-I grew up with Sesame Street (I was just getting out of that stuff when Barney premiered, so I was never really into Barney) and I love snufalufagus!!! Emeraldstar-There is no such thing as too many reviews! And I love all those nice things you had to say, you are AwEsOmE! Yes, the D/Hr finale IS coming. You're great, and SO flattering, thank you thank you thank you!!  
  
Also thanks to reviewers who didn't need comments or questions answered: Elijahsbaby1981, DMRox, Rina, WeasleyGirl, LazyLion1990, Mirei nochi, Kaoru Himura=BIG THANKS ALL OF YOU!!!  
  
  
  
And, the longest chapter I have ever written concludeed with my farewells on the 15th page. Hope you liked it, REVIEW, and you never know... next chapter just could be the LAST. Duh nuh nuh! (Now I have to go back and double-space everything, or else fanfiction.net will group it all together in one big paragraph. Gosh, it sucks!)  
  
  
  
Adios~Escritora 


	27. If Love Was Simple

A/N: And when it's over. is it really over?-"When It's Over," Sugar Ray. Yes. It's over. Over, over, over. That is so incredibly despressing for me. This is the first fan fiction I ever posted on any site, and it's the first to end. I have never ended one before. I hope it's okay.  
  
All right, a sequel? Not sure. If there is one, it probably won't be for a while, a few months maybe, because I want to focus on some of my other stories. If you like my writing, and want to read romance/humor/drama's (most are D/Hr, one is H/Hr, and one had to do with Sirius Black and Snape's sister), here's a brief summary of my stories:  
  
Draco's 24 Hours of Life: Draco has twenty-four hours to live (chapter=hour) and he's recruited Harry, Ron, and Hermione to help him stop Voldemort from taking over-a feat that's ironically in Draco's name. He's also got his own hormonal issues to deal with-like his like for Hermione. D/HR  
  
Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed: After an incident involving Voldemort that left Ron hanging with the likes of Malfoy, Harry and Hermione fall in love. But Harry can't forgive himself for what happened to Ron, and when Hermione goes missing, Harry, his new friends, and a few teachers with secrets must go save her. HP/HG  
  
You, Me, and DADA: A quirky, comedic story of Charlie Snape, Severus Snape's little sister, which tells of her growing friendship *cough* with Sirius Black. But there's turmoil in the wizarding world, and Animagi are called upon to fight. Shit happens. SB/CS  
  
Disclaimer: The whole "off" line is from "3rd Rock From the Sun.  
  
Right, so enjoy. Thanks to everyone. You guys have been the best. Love you!!  
  
Your humbled writed, Escritora  
  
  
  
Chapter Summary: Lots of confusing thoughts, conflicts closed up, Lavender and Pansy get dissed, Draco is a "work of art," great food, dancing, and familiar songs. Duh nuh nuh-the end!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Noon found Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Jason on the 'S, a wizarding subway underneath the streets of Diagon Alley. Ginny and Jason were snuggled into a tight, plastic-like booth against a window. Cho shared a seat with a lanky teenage girl who kept darting nervous glances and cooing eyes down the rows at a rather attractive young man with spiky hair. Hermione stood in the aisle, with one arm loosely draped around a pole and the other holding an iced butterbeer that she sipped through a plastic straw.  
  
She absently stared out the window, watching a blur pass by. She knew that in actuality the tunnel that they traveled through was a stony gray, but it was enchanted to appear like grassland meadows with fields of wildflowers and giggling, shimmering pixies fluttering every which way only to land on a flower's petals as gracefully as a the very wind itself. She was also aware that the speed of the 'S rivaled the speed of light, but its charms prevented it from feeling or looking that way; in the old days, people would get so sick that they'd pass out. The attendants didn't really care, but they weren't too pleased with the spilled drinks when people fell to floor-and the signs of, "If you're going to faint, please sit your cup down first," did little to help the situation.  
  
It was only Hermione's second time on the 'S. She had first ridden the subway when she was fifteen and beginning her fifth year. She had shyly held hands with Harry, who had introduced her to the 'S and insisted that they take it, when Draco Malfoy had clamored aboard with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy wasn't beautiful, and her clothes were garish and tawdry, but on Draco's arm Hermione had thought she looked great.  
  
Now, Hermione jerked up and almost spilled her butterbeer as the realization hit her. *I wonder if that's when I first felt something for him.*  
  
And it wasn't like she had been harboring some secret crush for Draco for three years, because that was far from the truth. But there had always been electricity, a spark that boiled her blood whenever he had entered the room. Usually she disregarded her enemies and Slytherins with a dull disinterest, but she had hated him with a passion. And that was the problem, the clincher:  
  
Passion.  
  
A morbid feeling passed over Hermione and she shuddered, feeling her knuckles go white against her cup of butterbeer. The straw lay limp in her mouth, and she pulled it from her lips, staring down the straw like it was the centerfold of everything. She didn't want to think about this, she didn't want to feel this, and she didn't want to be here. But that's not why she had suddenly gotten the chills.  
  
It was because she knew exactly where she wanted to be. Or, more precisely, who she wanted to be with.  
  
Hermione didn't look out at the scenery for the rest of the ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The afternoon passed in a flurry for the boys back at Hogwarts. They played countless games of Exploding Snap, bewitched Seamus' hair to act as a mood ring (it turned pink when Lavender entered the room, and a murderous black when she batted her eyelashes at an unresponsive Draco), and really did nothing but hang out. But, let's take a step back a few hours, before Ron accidentally exploded a small section of the common room and prior to the rearrangement of Seamus' blonde curls.  
  
Draco was one step behind Harry as they bounded down the staircases, thinking about prospects of crimson robes, when Harry, stopping at the foot of the stairwell and causing a collision, blurted out, "I miss my mother."  
  
Draco stared warily at the back of Harry's head, tentative to face the Boy- Who-Lived. He wasn't sure what he should say or what Harry would want him to say. Harry seemed to sense this, for he continued walking abruptly without turning around once. He did, however, continue talking.  
  
"You know I once dated Hermione," Harry said, his words as hurried as his fast-paced stride. Draco jogged a little to catch up.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, catching his breath at Harry's side. Harry's pace only quickened, and Draco struggled to keep up.  
  
"Well," said Harry, pounding the stone corridors with his sneakers. "I just thought I'd remind you of that."  
  
Draco looked quizzically at Harry, whose eyes still remained set on the path ahead. The Owlery came into vision, and questions began to rise in Draco's mind. He remembered the note they'd received at Disney Land-how odd had that been?!-and he wondered, as Harry broke into a sprint, why they were dashing to the Owlery like a kid to a candy store.  
  
"Harry," Draco panted, clutching his lower abdomen. He had a cramp (A/N: LOL!).  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you trying to... kill... me?" Draco gasped, still short on air. Harry screeched to a halt, taking Draco by such surprise that he stopped just in time of missing a brick column. "Well?" He stared at Harry Potter expectantly.  
  
Harry frowned, meeting Draco's eyes for the first time. Draco was shocked; Harry's eyebrows furrowed darkly over his eyes that were surprisingly a piercing green. They had always been green, but they seemed so focused and determined that Draco took a step back, just to be safe. "Potter," he said, blinking rapidly. "What's going on?"  
  
Harry averted his eyes back to the Owlery, and Draco would never admit that he felt much better with those eyes not set on him. When he spoke, he spoke quietly and calmly, and Draco listened. "I don't trust you, Draco, but I need someone with me. I don't trust you, but I think you're the only one that can handle this. I don't trust you... but I need you there, all right?"  
  
Draco swallowed hard. He knew that he'd just have to accept what was going on, and try to figure it all out later. A revelation hit him: Not everything needs to make sense.  
  
Which was true, he supposed, if you considered himself and Hermione. You could say opposites attract, but they weren't really opposites; then again, they were certainly not kindred spirits. Both stubborn, highly intelligent, focused, and diligent, their similar traits clashed. And their differences, mainly their attitudes and how they focused their energy and minds, were so drastically different that the combination of their similarities and contrasts should make them not only incompatible, but willing and able to murder the other with a drop of the hat. And at one time, that had been true.  
  
Rather than contemplate it further and perhaps talk himself out of the one good thing that could possibly be going for him, Draco decided to listen to what his heart had told him. Not everything needs to make sense. *Consider me and Hermione everything* he thought grimly as he trailed behind Harry, whose run had slowed to a trot. It seemed that the boy had slowed upon knowing that the Owlery was in his sight, in his grasp, and not just in his heart. Draco's own beat slowed as his stride did, and he felt his muscles relax, tense, relax, tense in a normal pattern.  
  
Harry paused outside the Owlery door, and Draco stood a yard back. He wanted to give Harry his space; this was obviously important or crucial for him, and while Harry might not be Draco's favorite person, he respected that. He did, however, feel awkward twiddling his fingers together and blowing air from the side of his mouth while Harry stared down the heavy mahogany door.  
  
And then Harry was flinging it open, refusing to hold back any longer, and he stepped inside without a thought. Draco watched the door fly open and slowly begin to creak shut. *That's my cue* he knew, and he lodged a foot in the door to hold it open before pushing it back and following Harry inside.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry exhaled deeply and walked tentatively across the wooden boards creating the flooring of the Owlery. He was nervous, perhaps more nervous than he would ever be again in his entire life if he lived to be 103, and he stuck his clammy hands into the pockets of his jeans. He figured that Muggle clothes might seem ridiculous to some, but at the present time it was the last thing on Harry's mind. He approached the counter. Mr. Jeepers, who ran the Owlery and did a fairly good job of it, stared down at Harry scrutinizingly from beneath thin, wiry spectacles. Harry held his breath, and only let it out once Mr. Jeepers broke into a genuine grin.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise!" he beamed down at Harry, placing his palms out in a welcoming motion. "But how on earth did you know I had a parcel for you?"  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. *Parcel.* He shrugged, trying to downplay this. "Just a hunch," he said in a tone that he hoped sounded laid-back. He had a feeling that it came out as a choking sound.  
  
"All right, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Jeepers wore an expression of concern beneath his bushy blonde mustache. "You look sort of pale."  
  
Harry tried to stammer a reply when a voice from behind him made Harry realize that the second part wasn't directed to him, but behind him.  
  
"I didn't get much sun this summer," lied the naturally pale Draco, whose cold voice did nothing to Harry but apparently chilled the Owlery keeper. Mr. Jeepers bit his lip and stepped back, and then grinned again as his big, expressive eyes were focused back on Harry.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, let me just go into the back and get that package for you, all right?" Harry nodded, and watched as the man swung open a bamboo door and disappeared into the backroom.  
  
Harry knew Draco was standing right behind him, and neither said a single word as they waited. Harry was rather appreciative of Draco; he knew the boy was calm and collected enough to be here with him, and he was right. The usually snippy remarks Lucius' only child would usually abuse were absent, and only a quiet as think as the humid air filled the Owlery.  
  
The Owlery was like a log cabin, obviously because of what it was made of, and its interior was decorated with bamboo accents and a polished wooden floor. Cages of all shapes and sizes and colors adorned the walls and encroached on the floor space, each holding an owl, whose appearances varied as much as the cages themselves. Harry knew these to be the ones for sale-if you couldn't afford the ones at Diagon Alley, discounted owls were available (but still not cheap) at the Owlery. The school's owls were kept in the back, along with the packages that they delivered.  
  
Mr. Jeepers' desk was the sore thumb of the room, a deep, rich cherry-wood that contrasted poorly with the rest of the room's modest décor. A few scattered Knuts, papers, and receipts looked tiny on the face of the broad desk, and Harry wondered why Mr. Jeepers had chosen such an extravagant one. Then again, Mr. Jeepers had only been working the Owlery for a year, so it was possible that the desk had come prior to the keeper.  
  
Harry's train of thought was broken as Draco cleared his throat, announcing Mr. Jeepers' return as the bamboo door swung open and Mr. Jeepers appeared, clutching a cumbersome, modest-sized parcel tied with nude strings in a practical rather than decorative way. Harry sensed something about the parcel, even though he knew what it was and knew vaguely what it held.  
  
He sensed destiny.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco continued to stifle his curiosity as they trudged back through the main corridors of Hogwarts, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep the suppression up. The parcel Harry clutched like a mother with its baby was oddly shaped, poking out in weird, lumpy directions. It wasn't very large, or small enough to hold jewelry or the likes of that. Its wrapping was simple brown mailing paper with matching strings-nothing fancy.  
  
Harry's pace didn't quicken as they approached the Gryffindor stairwell; in fact, he slowed to a stop after a few yards and turned to face Draco. "I don't want to open it in the common room for all of them to see," he explained softly. His eyes were glued to the parcel. "Do you know anywhere else we can go? Somewhere private?"  
  
Draco was about to make a crack about being the Make-out King of Hogwarts and tell Harry that he was "unavailable for hookups," when he remembered the dire feeling of the situation. Shrugging modestly, he only said, "I suppose," and veered left of the staircase. This time, it was Harry somberly following him. Draco didn't know if he preferred it this way. He felt odd.  
  
He didn't think Harry would appreciate opening the package in a broom closet, which narrowed down the possibilities quite steeply. The girls' bathroom was out, because not even Parvati Patil was as nosy as Moaning Myrtle, and the boys' bathroom was sure to be in use. He paused, a smile creeping on his lips, and made a sharp right. He swung open the entrance to the prefects' bathroom.  
  
He had been in here for many a relaxing bath in both his 6th and 7th year, but Draco never did tire of the prefects' bathroom. The clear, sparkling bubbles popped like champagne along the surface of the tub, and it made quite a romantic exploit for couples. Er, or so he heard. Harry seemed bored by it by a quick study of the black-haired boy's face, and then Draco decided that he just looked tired. No, not tired: weary. Weary. That was it.  
  
The next time he glanced over at Harry, the other boy was on the floor, already done untying nearly every string and about to rip the parcel open. Draco, in a rush of excitement and pent up wonder, knelt down beside him and eagerly awaited the unveiling of the contents.  
  
He drew in a breath as he watched Harry, who appeared mesmerized and enthralled by what he now held, lift out a shiny black picture frame holding a photograph of a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes. In her arms, she cradled a tiny, adorable baby with skin of silk wrapped snugly in a blanket. Her lips parted, her mouth moving gently as she sang a lullaby that Harry and Draco were deaf to. But it seemed to be working on the baby, who yawned as his tiny eyelids pressed shut and he drifted into a deep sleep. Even then, the woman kept her adoring gaze on the baby, with his tiny tendrils of black curls escaping from beneath the blanket.  
  
Draco nearly gasped. It was Lily Potter. And she was cradling a young Harry.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes, but there it was, in vivid, moving colors that only a photograph can capture that accurately. The parent and her baby booth looked so peaceful, and it was in comparison to that picture that Draco realized the extent of how tormented Harry had looked as they trekked to the Owlery.  
  
But when Draco turned his eyes from the picture to Harry, he saw the serene feeling of the photograph had been transferred to Harry, whose calm expression held a small, but visible, smile. And it made Draco smile. If Harry was comfortably sharing one of those most joyous moments of his life with Draco, then Draco would be gracious. He slung a casual, comforting arm around Harry's smile.  
  
Harry's lips and eyes didn't move a bit as he hoarsely whispered, "Thank you."  
  
And though Draco didn't know it, Harry was speaking to the smiling, waving young boy who floated above the bath water, who could finally find some peace, as well as Draco Malfoy.  
  
The rest of the contents were also memorabilia of Lily Potter, the mother Harry had ever known. By the time he had finished, an hour was passed. Draco Malfoy returned to the common room with a different Harry Potter. This Harry Potter was smiling.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
With that being said, let's jump back-er, forward-to six o'clock, when Seamus' hair was dulling from a black to gray as Draco offhandedly insulted Lavender, causing the girl to slink back to Seamus' side. The rest of the boys were hysterical, Harry's newfound cheerfulness inspiring them, at that the fact that Seamus had gray hair. The Irish boy was now so bored of the game that he didn't mind. He leaned forward in his chair and jutted his chair at a blasé Draco.  
  
"Know what time the ball starts, Malfoy?" Seamus asked him politely, absently rubbing at his wrist while crossing and uncrossing his thin, freckled legs.  
  
"Dinner is at seven," Draco said tonelessly as he stared past Draco at a scarlet wall. Beneath it, the fireplace crackled and sparked. The orange- blue flames leapt up and danced in a circular motion, seemingly celebrating around the center flame that reached higher than its followers. Draco's stomach tossed.  
  
"So the dancing will start at eight, then, eh?" said Seamus, upbeat, without expecting an answer. He turned to stroke his fingers along Lavender's forearm; her back arched instinctively, and Draco wondered if Seamus was ignorant or just chose to be that way about Lavender's lack of interest in him.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, conjuring up the image of a certain girl, her thick brown curls cascading down her shoulders as she fluttered down the stairwell in a beautiful gown, cheeks stained with a natural blush from seeing Draco waiting, handsome and patient, at the bottom of the stairs for her.  
  
He knew there was little point in daydreaming. As a very small child, he had owned two stuffed animals named Bo and La. Bo was a small purple elephant who rattled when Draco shook him and whose tag was faded and torn from another child's prior use. La was a light yellow giraffe with a torn ear and faded leather hooves.  
  
Together, Draco, Bo, and La went on adventures to the royal Palace, to Sherman's River, and even to the Westchester Great Hall of Noblemen without leaving Draco's bedroom. Draco watched as Bo and La fell in love as they danced under the starlight of the French skies, and didn't say a thing when he spied their first kiss.  
  
"I love you, La," Bo confessed to La as they lay down beneath the stars to watch a comet streak by.  
  
"I love you, too," La said with a smile on her giraffe lips.  
  
And then Lucius Malfoy stormed in, his black cloak in disarray, and demanded to know what Draco was doing. "Playing, Father," Draco had said innocently, staring up at the man with big eyes. "Bo and La are in love."  
  
Lucius had roughly snatched up the animals from Draco's infantile arms and stomped out muttering curses, leaving a tiny Draco to scream his sobs into his pillow, muffling himself so to know show his weaknesses. Draco never saw either animal again. He grew to hate animals, in fact.  
  
And for a long time he hated love.  
  
His daydreams of his stuffed animals at age five from his thoughts of an elegantly dressed Hermione varied dangerously, he knew, and he tried to shake it off. Forcing himself to open his eyes and forget the picture of Hermione, he heard the portrait swing open. Hermione, Ginny, Jason, and Cho crawled through the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny and Jason were oblivious to Hermione and Cho's hushed whispering as the two girls walked several yards ahead of Ginny and her beau. They were just entering Hogwarts grounds, and they were much too sleepy to bother with whatever Hermione and Cho might be discussing.  
  
"You looked so pretty in your robes, Virginia," Jason murmured into her hair as she nestled her head into his shoulder. "Beautiful."  
  
Ginny didn't blush, but she smiled. "You looked pretty great in yours too."  
  
Hermione leaned in closer to better hear was Cho was excitedly whispering and intently listened. "I sent them a letter... bet they were amazed...but I sure miss talking to them. I love them, y'know?"  
  
Hermione nodded, happy for her friend. She was gladdened that she had gotten to know Cho better, and that the elder girl had trusted her with such a personal matter. After jumping off the 'S, the four had spent a lazy afternoon sipping iced coffees and gawking at the Geinuile Museum of Art, in a grander section of Diagon Alley. Hermione had been enthralled by the artwork, where favorites of hers from the Muggle realm like works of Monet, Michelangelo, da Vinci, and numerous others were in motion. Starry Night's swirls of fire exploded silently across the sky, streaking through the painting and leaving trails of dust behind. David blushed, trying to hide his exposed parts, and shivered in the corner, mouthing to anyone that would look, "Do you have a jacket? Anything?" Hermione went to hand David her windbreaker when Cho knocked her hand away.  
  
"It's art," Cho said haughtily as if she had a clue of what she was talking about. "It doesn't know embarrassment." David seemed to think otherwise. Hermione sniggered.  
  
The Mona Lisa was frowning. Hermione thought that quite odd and looked away quickly. It had been her favorite painting before, but seeing the disturbing smile replaced by an upset expression really soiled it for Hermione. She returned to the corner to tease a blushing David, and, with a thrill of realization, felt suddenly very embarrassed and returned mutely to Cho's side as the other girl admired a woven tapestry of refreshingly inanimate objects (squares and circles).  
  
After exiting the museum, they had window-shopped a few stores that they swore had never been there before ("A store that sells potions! Snape would be outraged!"), hung for a few hours in the park watching a few stuntmen from the new wizarding action movie "Helmet Schmelmet" perform stunts on their Firebolt Extremes ("That's nothing! Harry could do that, and a little loop at the end too!"), and finally made faces at a few soldiers when they found themselves accidentally in Muggle London.  
  
Quickly re-entering Diagon Alley, Cho had yanked Hermione aside and insisted that they go to the owl post. Hermione had noted the urgency in the girl's voice as she spoke of her parents, re-connecting with them, and how she really needed to send this note now or else the whole night would be ruined for her. Hermione obliged willingly, and caught a glimpse at the note.  
  
  
  
Dear Mum and Dad, It's me, Cho. I just wanted to talk to you... and sorry. I know what happened isn't any of our faults, and we shouldn't have grown so distant. We can talk later-I'll be home soon. I've actually been touring America with Harry Potter and his friends. I remember you always wanted to go there, Dad. Maybe we'll go next summer. Anyway... I miss you. And I love you. Yeah. Love always, Cho  
  
  
  
"Lovely," Hermione had smiled, an expression which Cho requited as she rolled up the note and attached it to the owl.  
  
"Eight sickles," said the pimple-faced teenager, rubbing greasy hands against his roughly woven trousers and extending a cupped palm as Cho dug into her pocket and presented him with eleven shiny silver coins. "Thank you, and have a nice day," he said, as he was paid to do, and said, "Next." There was no one behind them, but Cho and Hermione distinctly heard him "helping a customer" as they left. They found Ginny and Jason rubbing noses outside ("Oh, gag me!" Cho had moaned) as the two girls erupted in a fit of giggles.  
  
"It's something I had to do," Cho said, taking a solemn face. "I've talked to Ron about this, but it's nice to have a girl friend."  
  
Hermione smiled awkwardly, falling in step with Cho as they trailed behind Ginny and Jason. "I'm surprised you don't have more," she said sincerely.  
  
"You know why I don't. It's not just Pansy Parkinson who calls me the 'that Ravenclaw whore,'" Cho said, saying the last part with a sour chuckle.  
  
Hermione felt angry at Pansy and at everyone, really. Cho was a nice girl. Sure, she hadn't been attracted to Harry, but what was wrong with that? Rita Skeeter had made it sound like she had led Harry on and then dropped him for someone better, thinking nothing of it. Only a few knew how hard it had been for Cho to see Harry so distraught.  
  
But when Hermione had been dating Harry, she remembered secretly how she had loved to hear people whisper those things about Cho. She had hoped, while snuggling against him, that Harry heard them too. Because Hermione hated to think that he was only dating her as a second option. That had always left her feeling hollow inside as she tried to fall asleep. Now, she felt guilty thinking of it.  
  
So now, as they walked through the fairly populated corridors of Hogwarts, she smiled at Cho and they laughed about boys and clothes and love and all those things both girls had never had a close enough girl friend to discuss it with. They linked arms as Cho told Hermione about Roger Davies' weird obsession with toenails and giggled endlessly when Hermione divulged about her Polyjuice experiment gone wrong.  
  
"A cat?!" Cho laughed, absolutely flabbergasted. "Oh, poor you!"  
  
"I know," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Quite the disaster."  
  
And then Cho asked about Draco, and Hermione tensed. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly whom she spoke of.  
  
Cho laughed. "Draco. Do you love him?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
"That's okay," Cho nodded nudging her head to toss her hair behind her shoulders. "Love isn't supposed to be simple. If love was simple, then it wouldn't feel so wonderful once you figured it out."  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly, blinking. "That's right, I suppose."  
  
Cho stopped a few feet ahead of her. "Coming?"  
  
Hermione nodded and walked forward, suddenly very aware of the steps of her feet inside her Skechers. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Right. It was confusing her, and she didn't know why suddenly she felt so flustered. It was then that she noticed she was on the stairwell, too, and somehow Ginny and Jason had passed them and them and Cho were staring at Hermione strangely and asking if she was all right.  
  
"Fine," said Hermione. "Just a little faint, that's all. What time's it?"  
  
"Six," Cho said immediately, a trace of concern in her voice. "Are you sure you're all right? Maybe you should lie down."  
  
"Perfectly fine," Hermione said briskly. "We eat in an hour. Do we wear our dress robes to dinner?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I should think so. It's a fancy occasion, and Harry said we dance right after."  
  
"All right," said Hermione, wondering why her voice was so high-strung at the moment. She turned to the Fat Lady, who strummed a harp and did a rather torrid job of it. "Sniveling snogs," she said, and the Fat Lady stopped playing and swung aside.  
  
In the common room, she saw, Harry, Ron, and Draco were gathered with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown. Harry, Ron, and Dean were in near tears from laughing, Seamus affectionately rubbed an unappreciative Lavender, and Draco sat disgruntedly in a comfy chair twice the size of him. Seamus' hair was gray. How odd.  
  
Lavender seemed to be the first to take notice; eager to jump away from Seamus, she bounced up and grinned phony smiles at the new arrivals. "Hermione!" she squawked with arms wide open. "Come give your girl a hug."  
  
Hermione heard Cho muffle laughter on her sleeve. "Lavender," Hermione said icily, instead focusing on Draco. He hadn't moved the slightest muscle since they had entered, but his eyes had shot at them and were now stuck to Hermione. She fidgeted. Lavender appeared to take the hint and shrank back.  
  
"I'll be upstairs with Parvati. My FRIEND," Lavender said haughtily, marching towards the stairs. Seamus watched her go longingly. Without either of their knowledge, Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
"Did you buy dress robes?" Harry asked, eyes popping up brightly as he calmed down enough to speak. His eyes settled on the brown paper bags they each held. "Oh, let me see!" he exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"No!" Ginny protested, snatching her bag away from his reach. "It's a surprise. You'll see it when everyone else does." Hermione and Cho nodded. Harry sank back into the chair, defeated, but still keeping bright spirits.  
  
"We really should get ready," he said to no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, the single word rolling off his tongue like it took a great deal of effort that he was resentful to give. He heaved himself up from the chair and he and Harry sauntered to the boys' stairs. Harry turned to face Draco.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
Hermione looked narrowly at Draco. "You're getting ready in here?"  
  
Draco nodded mutely. Hermione sniffed.  
  
The blonde staggered up and trudged up the stairs after Harry and Ron.  
  
"We really should, too," Hermione said, nodding towards Ginny, Cho, and Jason. "Jason, why don't you go with the boys?"  
  
"All right then," he said, as if it hurt to part with Ginny, and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Wait, Hermione!" Seamus called, standing up from his chair and taking a few steps in their direction.  
  
"Yes, Seamus?" she replied, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Can you fix my hair?"  
  
She laughed softly in a way that no one understood. "Of course."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron gave Jason a half-hearted welcome as the dorm door creaked shut. Ron, running his fingers through his scruffy red hair, paced the length of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Dean was shaving and loudly complaining about all that was wrong with after- shave and taking up precious mirror space from Harry, who was scrubbing his face, intent on making it perfectly clear. Seamus was in the shower crooning off-key to the Weird Sisters' biggest hit, "A-Primary-Color-Other- Than-Red-And-Yellow Moon." Draco was combing his hair in the very last corner of the bathroom, and Jason added to the mix, trying to figure out where each arm went in his robes.  
  
Needless to say, it was hectic.  
  
And needless to say, everyone was about to kill Seamus.  
  
And needless to say, Ron didn't have much floor to pace.  
  
Giving up, he turned to spit into the sink and barely avoided spitting on Harry, whose body hovered over the second sink. The first was taken over by Dean. Ron sighed and spit on the floor.  
  
Eventually they gave up and turned to their dear wands. Dean had to fix his cuts with a healing charm, Harry cleared up his barely visible pimple with a cleansing spell, and-well, actually, Draco just spruced his hair up with a little gel and looked smugly at the other two, who followed that expression by immediately pantsing Draco. The smug smile was replaced by a look of perturbed vengeance.  
  
"A-Primary-Color-Other-Than-Red-And-Yellow Moon, you saw me standin' alone  
  
Without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own  
  
A-Primary-Color-Other-Than-Red-And-Yellow Moon, you knew just what I was there for  
  
You heard me sayin' a prayer for  
  
Someone I really could care for..."  
  
It was Seamus' second round of the song, and Dean and Harry went on to fling the shower curtain open, and before Seamus could say, "What the-?!," he was being tossed out of the shower and landed on a glob of toothpaste. A nudity fetish? Highly likely.  
  
They primped and they polished and they gasped at nude Seamus. But that was nothing-and I meant that word to the fullest extent-compared to the happenings of the girls' dorm.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I can't find my Young Witch's Zine's Hair-Do Special Edition Pull-Out, there is going to be hell to pay!" threatened an all too serious Parvati Patil, hopping through the dorm with one high-heeled shoe on and a mascara smudge running down her left cheek. No one doubted her words; it wasn't the first death threat made in that very dorm in the last few minutes.  
  
"It's right here," said Ginny, yelping blood murder as she closed the curling iron on her ear (A/N: I've done this before. Holy shit, it hurts.) and jumped a foot. As this happened, she dropped the thin leaflet that she had been unenthusiastically waving and Parvati immediately swooped down to snatch it up and blustered back into the bathroom, where Lavender was urgently flipping through a book that appeared to be all about make-up charms.  
  
"Out of the way, sister," Parvati snarled, basically shoving the slighter girl out of her way and scrutinizing herself in the mirror. She picked up a limp lock of her dark hair and frowned. "Hermione!" she screeched. "Come help me with this!"  
  
"I'm busy," came a muffled reply from the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
"Fine, but if I get this spell wrong, the blood's on your hands!"  
  
Standing over her former bed, Hermione shuddered at these words before rolling her eyes and shrugging it off. Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati had shared this dorm for the past seven years (there had been an uneven number of 7th year girls, and there wasn't a fourth member of the dorm, but Ginny had spent all of her time in it anyway) and usually got along fine. Except, that is, on big nights.  
  
Hermione remembered the night Parvati had planned on losing her virginity. Parvati had nearly strangled her to death as she closed her fingers around Hermione's throat until only a squeak could escape from her lips. *No* Hermione knew with a wry smile. *This is calm compared to some other events.* Cho seemed surprised. *The Ravenclaws must be more civilized. Then again, isn't anyone?*  
  
She obviously didn't know what was going on in the boys' dorm.  
  
Hermione stood at the foot of her bed, staring at the dark green gown-like dress robes she had picked out that lay out on top of her comforter. It was beautiful, truly, and she didn't doubt that for an instant. But green... *I can always change its color. It's not too late.* But instead of reaching for her wand, she turned to Cho.  
  
"Can you help me into this?" she asked.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The hair-do Parvati magicked went to plan-well, Parvati's plan, anyway. Hermione and Cho secretly thought it look like Hell on a scalp. Or at least a diseased Persian cat. Anyway, she ended up not trying to kill Hermione, so that was a plus. When Lavender and Parvati finally emerged from the bathroom with overdone make-up and Parvati's hair resembling a sickly cat, Ginny, Cho, and Hermione bustled in, hurrying. By then it was a twenty to seven; the other 7th year Gryffindor girls were quite high-maintenance.  
  
The results from the charm books Parvati and Lavender had used was garish and tawdry, and so Ginny and Cho turned to Hermione. "Please," Ginny begged. She would've been on her knees, but she didn't want to ruin her robes. "C'mon, Hermione! You look pretty at all the balls, you just have to help us!"  
  
Hermione gave in, using a few simple enhancing make-up charms on Ginny's naturally beautiful face and giving a respective treatment to Cho. They both were very pleased, and even more so when Hermione was talked into helping with their hair. Both kissing her on the cheek, they raced downstairs to meet their dates.  
  
Finally alone in the bathroom, Hermione sighed. She had only ten minutes and should be buzzing through charms like lightning, but instead she leaned against the counter and closed her eyes softly, just clearing her head and feeling... well, feeling something, may it be numbness. "What's happening?" she said to the vacant room, blowing some air out of the corner of her mouth. "It's too complicated. I can't do this."  
  
"Love isn't supposed to be simple. If love was simple, then it wouldn't feel so wonderful once you figured it out." Cho wasn't in the room, but her words were, and Hermione sighed even more deeply than before. *I suppose so.* And she set out to make herself look presentable.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco knew the Gryffindors were staring at him in his scarlet robes, but he didn't care. He slowly stepped down the stairs, a comfortable distance of a yard or two between him and the other guys as he whistled absently and drummed his fingers against the walls of the stairwell.  
  
Up ahead, Harry wore dark blue robes with gold stitching, Ron's dress robes were a rather unattractive, murky brown (but at least it had no tears), Seamus was dressed in burgundy and mustard (the color, not the food, although I'm sure it's possible), and Dean's robes were a burnt red-orange. They all wore proud expressions, Draco noted, as if they wore fancy outfits every day. It had once been true for Draco, and he liked to think that he knew the facial expression well. Either way, he didn't think it was becoming on any of them. They were simply four scraggly boys, and Draco laughed. And it had nothing to do with Dean being a Muggle-born or Ron being poor or Harry being famous or Seamus being a half-blood.  
  
Three years ago, that last sentence would have looked a lot different. If you know what I mean, that is, and I'm sure you do.  
  
They reached the foot of the stairs to see Lavender and Parvati dawdling around like two little girls who had dug into their mums' make-up cases and turned out looking like two gawdy clowns. Nah, Draco wouldn't bare clowns that insult. It was a shame. Parvati and Lavender were pretty enough girls, but they had really topped themselves this time. With make-up, that is. And was that a cat on Parvati's head? Draco knew he was being insufferable, but it really did resemble a Persian. With that thought, something ran through his veins-other than blood, of course.  
  
"Dean!" Parvati shrieked dramatically as she flung her arms around Dean Thomas. She wore shocking pink robes that looked well enough. Draco chuckled at the sight of Dean, and knew exactly what he was thinking. *Someone was attacked by the eyelash curler.*  
  
It would be too nice to say Lavender took a more subtle approach in approaching Seamus. Without a care she walked straight up to him and demanded to know where her corsage was. "I-I don't have one," the poor git stammered. Draco cringed for him.  
  
"What?!" Lavender said flatly. "I'm breaking up with you."  
  
Seamus was speechless. No one else was surprised. Lavender had been looking for the tiniest excuse to dump Seamus. She had World War III with him after he dropped a book near her shoe. And that shoe wasn't on her foot.  
  
"Oh, Dray-co," she said in a singsong voice as she sidled up beside him. "You don't have a date for the dancey-wancy, do you?"  
  
"First off," said Draco stiffly. "Remove your fingers from my chin. Don't touch me. Second, I can speak English just fine. I'm not a baby, and I don't need to be cooed to. Third, I wouldn't go with you if you looked like Cindy Crawford with twice the bra capacity and a brain the size of Weasley's head."  
  
Ron only looked slightly miffed. Lavender was unaffected. "Oh, c'mon," she said sickeningly sweetly. "I know you want to."  
  
"Since I said nothing to prove that point," Draco continued, his cold tone never letting up. "You must have been reading my mind."  
  
Lavender nodding knowingly. "A psychic connection," she said breathlessly.  
  
"But-" There was always a but. "-my thoughts mirrored my words, and may have been more severe for the sake of tact, so we can rule that out. Not even my Lobedo was thinking anything remotely close to what you insist is true, because you look like an abstract painting with far too much paint and not enough substance. Are we clear yet?" He yawned.  
  
The boys clapped with the exception of a dazed Seamus. Lavender's jaw dropped as low as the cut on her robes. And that was pretty damn low. Everyone was waiting for her to slap him. Even Draco was expecting it. But what he wasn't expecting was this:  
  
"Pingo," she said lightly. No one had seen her sweep her wand from beneath her robes, but that didn't matter because now all eyes were on Draco's face.  
  
Why, the reader might ask. Because Lavender turned Draco's pale complexion into an abstract array of colors. As he touched his own face, yellow paint came away on his hands. He stared at her, incredulous. "Haughty bitch," he breathed.  
  
"Who's the abstract painting now, Draco?" she said syrupy, stepping beside Seamus.  
  
"I was wrong," Draco said slowly. "You're not a painting. You're a modern- day sculpture."  
  
"How so?" she asked vainly.  
  
"Cheap, plastic, trashy, and usually priced at a few bucks. At the most."  
  
When the boys clapped this time, Seamus joined them enthusiastically. "Seamus," said Lavender, annoyed and bored. "I'll go to the dance with you."  
  
"No way," Seamus said firmly, and Ron clapped him on the back.  
  
They were still laughing as she stormed through the portrait hole.  
  
"Wait, Lav!" called Parvati, and she ran after her. Dean shrugged. He obviously wasn't devastatingly heart-broken either.  
  
Draco rubbed his face again. This time, he came away with blue on the palms of his hands and purple tingeing his fingers and encrusted underneath his nails. "My wand's in the dorm. I'm going to go clean up, okay?"  
  
Harry promptly nodded, looking strangely official with his confirmation in such formal attire. "Shall we wait for you?"  
  
Draco frowned and shook his head. "No need. I'll meet you at dinner."  
  
"Right," Harry said, giving Draco another business-like nod.  
  
Draco jogged up the first two steps, and then stopped. Slowly, he trotted back down.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, crooking his neck to the side.  
  
"Save me a seat at the Gryffindor table, will you?"  
  
Harry smiled broadly. "Can do."  
  
And with a swift nod, Draco turned and climbed back up the stairs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron's smile turned to a silent gasp as Cho Chang descended the staircase. He knew that he knew how to talk, of course, but words escaped him. She wore a delicate turquoise gown, much too elegant to be any normal dress robes, and sparkling flats that shimmered with every slow-motion step that she took. Her black hair was twisted simply but breathtakingly into a twist secured at the back of her head, parted to the side and shining with a glow that couldn't be natural, but seemed to be. And her skin... He had never seen anyone look like that. Ever.  
  
"Ron," said a voice, and he realized that he hadn't blinked or closed his mouth in minutes. "Ron, are you all right?" asked that familiar, beautiful voice.  
  
"Cho," he said spacily. "You shouldn't look that gorgeous."  
  
She chuckled mirthfully. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm going to pass out from standing a foot away from you," Ron gasped, still unable to focus on her. "Imagine the damage you'll do when we dance."  
  
She smiled playfully, batting long lashes like a siren in his direction. He gulped. "What make you think that we'll dance?"  
  
His eyes finally made their way over to hers, and he smiled. "If we were to dance," he corrected, tracing the line of her lips with a delicate finger.  
  
"Oh, gag me!"  
  
For a moment there hadn't been anyone else in the room for Ron and Cho, but that ended with three words from Dean Thomas. "Get a freakin' room. It's way too hot in here."  
  
Ron blushed crimson and put his arm tightly around Cho's shoulders. "I have something prepared to say to you, Dean."  
  
Dean smirked. "Oh, a speech?"  
  
"Yes," Ron said authoritatively. "It's a short speech. Only two words."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And the second word is 'off.'"  
  
Cho laughed first, and then Dean grinned and shook Ron affectionately by the shoulder. "We've raised you well, Weasle," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, so NOW you take the credit." Someone tapped Ron on his spare shoulder. He spun to see a rather uncomfortable Jason. "What's up, Whitaker?" he said cheerfully. On Jason's arm was Ginny, looking testily at her older brother.  
  
Jason cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, um, well..." Ron stared expectantly at him. Ginny jabbed Jason, who in turn winced. "I just wanted to, uh, tell you that, uh, I will take good care of, um, Virginia, and we'll, erm, have a , uh, good time. I mean, not good time, as in GOOD time, but, like, yeah, we'll have fun. Um, not that kind of fun, but intentions-good-fun-not fun- uh-punch bowl-socks-"  
  
Ron held up a hand to stop Jason as the nervous guy rambled endlessly. "Quiet," he said, and Ginny and her boyfriend tensed. Ron could sense the hidden message from Ginny: "RON, DO NOT SCREW THIS UP!"  
  
It was to both Ginny and Jason's surprise when Ron only laughed heartily and exclaimed in a booming voice, "Man, are you whipped!" And after the pleasantries were exchanged and laughs had been have, Ron watched his little sister and Jason walk, arm in arm, through the portrait hole and only felt a twinge of worry.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Ron," Cho spoke to him.  
  
Ron nodded. His Adam's Apple bulged and settled back.  
  
"She looks so beautiful tonight," she said, giving Ron a squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," he replied throatily, hugging her close. His sister looked amazing, in a light, floaty yellow dress of satin and lace, and he had to admit that Jason coordinated in a light, airy blue. Her hair was loose in curly waves that cascading to her mid-back, and her bronzed glow showed up any other girl there-except maybe his girlfriend, he supposed. He was proud of Ginny. He didn't know why, but he really was.  
  
"You're sister is one fit bird," whispered Dean into Ron's ear.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, THOMAS!"  
  
"Oh, dear," Cho sighed as Ron ran off to "murder" Dean. Turning, she called to Ron, who was currently involved in pummeling Dean by the couch. "If you think I'm going into the ball with you if you have blood on your robes, you have another thing coming!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a blank expression-no smile, no frown-and looked into the eyes of the face that stared back. The truth was, she didn't know if she should smile or frown or whatever, because love wasn't simple. And it wasn't supposed to be.  
  
Her gown was as beautiful as it had been in the store, having lost no allure, and the risk of wearing green thrilled her insides with a high nothing could match. She had dusted a light taupe shadow on her eyes and painted her lips with a mellow strawberry lipgloss. She would have worn blush, but it didn't feel right to her-she was already flushed with stress. Simple silver studs dotted her ears as her only jewelry besides the delicate silver chain hanging around her throat, a silver heart pendant at the end.  
  
She had done her make-up as Muggles would, because although magical make-up was undeniably gorgeous, there was always such an artificial feel to it-not to her skin, but to the wearer. Hermione had only brought a little bit to Hogwarts.  
  
And if she hadn't been pressed for time, she may or may not have done her hair herself as well. Instead, shooting a nervous glance at the clock on the wall, she flicked her wand. "Crinis," she whispered, and felt her thick brown hair lift from the back of her neck. A dizzy rush fell over here, and left her with an updo. Her hair was crisply curled, held loosely against her head in a bun, with a loose tendril framing each side of her face. It looked good, she supposed, and then she stared into the mirror.  
  
She realized that she was going to be late, but she felt like she shouldn't leave the bathroom just yet. *I wonder if Draco will be waiting for me.* She could picture him at the foot of the stairs, looking annoyingly handsome with a set jaw and clean-cut robes. Suddenly, without the clarity she was searching for, Hermione was dashing through the dorm so fast that she forgot her shoes, spun back, and then raced down the staircase as fast as her heels could take her.  
  
In vain.  
  
Because there wasn't a single soul in the common room, no a single noise coming from the boys' dorm, and not a single annoyingly handsome boy with a set jaw and clean-cut robes. Hermione's face fell.  
  
She quietly left.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco scowled into the mirror. For a twit, Lavender sure had spent a lot of time mastering this spell. "Finite incantum," he hissed for the umpteenth time. Nothing happened. He wasn't sure why the spell wasn't ending, but it was grating on his nerves.  
  
He had a back-up spell, but he was reluctant to use it. It was only temporary. *But that will give me enough time to go to the dance, and then later harass Lavender for the counter-spell.* It was decided. "Dimidium," he muttered, flicking his wand and then pointing it to his face.  
  
It only took a moment, and his face was as pale and uninviting as always. *Hm. It cleared up my scar from 1st year* he noticed pleasantly. *Shit! It's five past seven.* He was going to be late, and then he wouldn't get to ask Hermione in the common room to the dance formally, like he had planned to. Unless. Unless maybe she was slow or something.  
  
With that distant hope, Draco sprinted down the stairs and skidded to a halt as he tumbled onto the carpet and barreled into the couch. He quickly scanned the common room; no one was there. Frowning, he turned to leave and then stopped, listening. He thought he heard footsteps in the hall, but they disappeared. Shrugging, Draco put on an annoyingly handsome face and a set-jaw and dusted down his clean-cut robes. (lol, yes, I'm doing that on purpose.)  
  
He had to duck to crawl through the portrait hole from his elevation of 6'1" and nearly fell into the outside corridor. A group of passing Ravenclaws looked at him strangely, but Draco took no notice and walked on.  
  
He was hungry, he realized, and wondered when the last time was that he had eaten. *June 14th, at Owl's.* His stomach growled even more roughly at the thought of that, and Draco moaned. He knew was all too lucky-if he had gone through with it with Charlotte, well. There wouldn't be much chance for him with Hermione. He didn't know if there was even now.  
  
"Draaaaaco!"  
  
He froze and groaned more grievously than ever before. "Pansy," he said politely, not bothering to stop as he listened to the quick pitter-patter of her Mary Janes on the stone floor behind him. She caught up, grabbing his shoulder and stepping way too close for comfort.  
  
"What is it, O Trashy One?" he drawled, barely able to contain his boredom.  
  
Pansy's eyelids fluttered; Draco didn't think the comment registered in her miniscule brain. "I've missed you so much," she cooed.  
  
"Really," he said nonchalantly. "I was about to say the opposite."  
  
She laughed the most pressing laugh Draco had ever heard. It was like nails down a blackboard. And these are witches nails we're talking about, people! "Oh, Draco, you're so silly. Draco, Draco, Draco."  
  
"I was about to see if you could say my name three times fast but I see you've already got that mastered. Adieu." She stopped him by the shoulder again, and he turned with an irritable frown. "What?" he snapped, tapping his black leather shoe impatiently against the stone.  
  
"Do you have a date for the dance?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Take me, then!" she squealed, jumping on his arm, and Draco had a feeling she wasn't just talking about the dance. Her raggedy brown hair stuck matted to her head in a 'do she probably considered trendy, and her lime green dress was not only flashy and in bad taste, but rather sleazy.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I mean it with all of my heart."  
  
"Notice how when you talk to me, the word 'heart' pops in."  
  
"What, I forgot to mention the nauseous pit in my stomach?"  
  
She pouted, stomping a fussy foot. "Are you going to go with me or not?"  
  
Draco stared at her. Incompetence in its prime. "Let me put this in words that you will understand," he said slowly. "NO." And he stomped off before he could be pursued further.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I can be your sorceror baby/I can charm away the pain/And I will stand by you forever/You can take my pants away..."  
  
And the rest of the girls wondered why Hermione wasn't into "pop" music. This frothily ridiculous song greeted her as she graced the Dining Hall with her presence.  
  
It was elegantly decorated, even more so than she had expected. The walls and ceiling were enchanted a midnight blue, glowing, realistic stars dotting the "night sky" in a heavenly appearance. It was so real, that Hermione had to keep herself from reaching out to feeling it and ruining the illusion.  
  
"Hermione, over here!"  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Harry waved her over. He had to shout over the obnoxiously loud music. That table was easily recognized in crimson cloth, and seemed empty with only the graduating class filling its seats. Beside Harry sat Ron, and on the other side of Ron was Cho. Ginny sat across from Ron, with Jason across from Cho. Dean and Seamus held an intent conversation across the table, Dean next to Cho and Seamus beside Jason. Hermione took the seat across from Harry with a grateful smile.  
  
"Hey," he said easily. "The food'll be here-now." He broke into a sheepish gin as the food popped up on the table, as if on cue, surprising himself and nearly everyone else in the room. "Wow," he mouthed. The food looked incredible, and he was starving.  
  
Harry looked up and his grin slid off his face. Hermione was staring colorlessly at her food, uninterested and preoccupied. He never knew what to do when she wasn't doing perfectly fine, because he was, well, a guy. He shifted, uncomfortable and unsure, in his seat and set his napkin on her lap. "What's wrong?"  
  
She lifted her head up, and it's possible that he may have received an honest answer. But the doors flew open, and Draco Malfoy stomped into the common room, throwing wild looks around. He went to wave to him, but stopped. "Hermione," Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it okay if Draco sits with us."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't care."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione watched as Harry smiled and waved and felt a glumness inside of her boil. He really did look handsome. Annoyingly handsome. And his jaw was set. And his robes were tidy and clean-cut and... scarlet?! She blinked. In spite of herself, she felt a smile creep onto her lips as she gawked at Draco's choice of robes and wondered if it was a good or bad thing that she had a shawl wrapped around her own to mask the color.  
  
Draco, noticing Harry and ignoring Crabbe and Goyles' shouts from the Slytherin table, made a beeline for the seat next to Hermione, diagonally from Harry. "I see that your face cleared up," Harry noted, taking a scrumptious bite into his gravy-soaked turkey and swallowing it with a blissful smile. He nearly pounced on the biscuit that loitered at the outer rim of the plate.  
  
"Your face?" Hermione asked, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
"Yeah," Draco nodded solemnly as he raised his shoulders and let them sag back down. "Lavender had a hissy-fit. Only temporary solution though." He stuck a forkful of peas in his mouth, leaving Hermione dazed and confused.  
  
"Right," she said, not bothering to pry further.  
  
"Nice shawl."  
  
"Nice robes."  
  
Draco laughed, green peas mashed on his tongue. "I thought you'd appreciate that."  
  
"Me?" She seemed skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, you," he said. "I've only got you to impress." He swallowed his peas in one gulp. "You think I care what the Slytherins think?"  
  
"Well, I-well, no, but-"  
  
"Give it up," Draco said calmly, shoveling another spoonful of peas in the direction of his mouth. "You know I'm crazy about you. Don't act like you don't, because I told you." He spoke louder and louder, Hermione blushing more furiously with every word. He had drawn the entire Gryffindor table's attention, and a few Slytherins were whispering and pointing in their direction.  
  
"Draco, I-well, yes, but, then-and, uh, see-"  
  
"I'll be going to chat up my favorite pasty-faced Slytherins. We'll dance," he said to Hermione dismissively as he swooped up from his seat and strode calmly over to join the Slytherins.  
  
She was still stammering as he walked away.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Seamus was the first to break the silence that had settled over the Gryffindors.  
  
Ron's eyes crinkled with laughter. "Draco's got it bad for Hermione."  
  
Hermione blushed fervently. "No!"  
  
"He just said he did," Dean said wryly.  
  
"Well, yes, but... oh, I don't know. It's not that simple." She probed her turkey with her spork. "And it's not supposed to be," she added under her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Mione!" Harry cupped his hand around his mouth to yell over the loud volume of the music. "This is my favorite song!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. Again. "You say that about every song!" she yelled back, doubting he heard her. They stopped towards the center of the floor and danced-to the best of their ability, that is.  
  
The music was fast and pounding and Hermione's flush that she had counted on had come through, if you'd call it that. She'd been dancing up a frenzy with Harry for the past two hours to every fast song that came on. However, as a slow song's beginning chords were strummed, he would awkwardly shift away, abandoning her in hopes of bettering the chance of Draco asking her to dance. He never did.  
  
"She's gone crazy, she's the worst, she's hit me with the worst kind of curse, she's lovely and ever so strong, I've wanted her for so long, it's hazy, I need her so, I beg her please not to go, but she doesn't love me and I'm so wrong, she cursed me, and she cursed this song..."  
  
"The Curse," the Brooming Barbarians' biggest hit yet, was blaring louder than any other song of the night. The disco lights were flashing like crazy all over the place, and Hermione's head swarm in a pleasant, intoxicated sort of way. She saw Draco across the floor, spinning around Kate McCallister in dizzy circles, and she frowned. His expression wasn't happy or sad or anything, but it seemed like he was concentrating. How oddly confusing.  
  
Hermione was so absorbed that she didn't notice that Harry was screaming the lyrics in her ear. "I love her, she's go grand, but I just can't understand why she, did this to me, I don't want to, but I'm spinning free..."  
  
"Hermione, you all right?"  
  
"I'm cool."  
  
"Sure? Want to get some air?"  
  
She nodded, and reached for his hand as he made a way through the masses of dancing, jumping, spinning, and whooping people.  
  
Draco bit his lip, watching them go, and nearly dropped Kate onto the floor. The Slytherin didn't seem to notice, so Draco kept dancing, kept trying to pretend he was focused on her white-blonde hair and blood red lips, kept trying to ignore the thoughts of his mind:  
  
What the hell am I doing?  
  
What does she want me to do?  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
What is she going with Potter for?  
  
And, Ouch, McCallister needs dance lessons.  
  
He wasn't sure that Hermione wanted to talk to him after everything, and kept his distance, but it was getting difficult.  
  
Thud.  
  
Oops. This time, Draco really had dropped her on the floor. He shrugged and bent to pick her up when he stopped. She stared up at him. Draco didn't see a girl; he saw an obstacle. And he casually stepped over her and towards the exit.  
  
Outside, Hermione and Harry settled on a white stone bench in the courtyard. Harry shot her a nervous glance; he wasn't sure how to handle this. He was surprised as she drew her knees tightly against her chest and sighed, dress robes and all.  
  
"You know I hate him sometimes, right?"  
  
Harry said nothing. He fiddled with the cuffs of his robes.  
  
"And the funny thing is, I can't."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"Can't hate him," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, of course, it wasn't. "In fact..." She smiled at Harry, breaking off her sentence.  
  
"Remember when we dated, Harry?"  
  
He nodded, smiling warmly.  
  
"I liked you a lot. You were-and still are, of course-kind, brave, loyal, earnest, smart, funny, and a wonderful friend."  
  
"You too, of course," he said for lack of anything better.  
  
She waved that comment away, continuing. "So it made sense that I cared about you so much. But think of Draco." Hermione scowled, flicking a tendril of hair from her face. "He's an arrogant, hot-headed, conceited, unfeeling smart-aleck of a git."  
  
Harry couldn't help but agree. "But..." He began for her.  
  
"But," she said promptly, "he's also really sweet... sometimes," she added quickly. "And smart. And he messes up, but he makes up for it."  
  
Harry nodded. "He's a diamond geezer."  
  
A moment passed, and Harry swiveled on his arse to face Hermione. "So you fancy him?"  
  
Hermione shook her head fiercely. "I don't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm in love with him!" And she threw her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
Harry nearly choked with surprise, whether it was Hermione's abrupt embrace or the sudden exclamation. She pulled apart, staring at him with big, excited eyes. "Isn't that amazing?"  
  
"Quite," said a male voice that was clearly not Harry's.  
  
They both turned to see a calm-looking young man.  
  
In fact, he was an annoyingly handsome boy.  
  
With a set a jaw.  
  
And clean-cut robes.  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Harry, a moment if you will?" Draco said, not exactly a question and strode quickly across the courtyard towards them. Harry nodded profusely and ran off in the direction of the Dining Hall, shooting a few glances at them over his shoulder.  
  
And suddenly the collected man turned into an earnest young boy as he took both of Hermione's hands in his own and stared into her eyes, not daring to blink. "You mean that, Hermione? You love me? Because if you're screwing with me, say it now."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what was that little speech for?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "It seemed like a nice effect."  
  
And he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her until the Hufflepuffs burst out, whispering and pointing excitedly and the new 1st years sang a few rounds of the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song and Kate burst into tears and Dean asked if Draco was going to be needing a frenchie (condom), because he had one somewhere or other and it would be no trouble and McGonnagel threatened to take points and realized there were no houses for them and Snape turned the sprinklers on and Dean actually did get a condom and waved it in front of Draco's face and Draco turned blue in the face, literately, as the temporary spell wore off.  
  
Then, they broke apart, and the Hufflepuffs, 1st years, Kate, Dean (condom in hand), McGonnagel, and Snape stared at them as if they were waiting for a bomb to go off or something.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, smudging a lipgloss print on his cheek with a wipe of his sleeve. No one blinked. "Oh, as if you weren't expecting it!"  
  
This satisfied most of the crowds, who slowly shuffled back into the Dining Hall (with the exception of the 1st years, whom Snape took it upon himself to escort back to their dormitories). Draco and Hermione lagged behind, lazily leaning on each other and falling even more madly, insanely, and crazily in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
While the reader is probably eager to know what happened next, it goes as follows:  
  
Dean still has that condom; no, he didn't get any use out of it himself.  
  
Kate only cried for dramatics. It attracted a kindred spirit, Hugh Roles, and they danced away the rest of the evening without him dropping her on the floor once.  
  
McGonnagel and Snape exchange funny looks in the hallway. I swear.  
  
The Hufflepuffs didn't mature yet.  
  
Neither did the 1st years, but we'll give them a decade or so.  
  
Draco sought out Lavender and threatened to drop her curling iron in the lake if she didn't reverse the spell. She did so immediately.  
  
  
  
While this is interesting in its own way, it really doesn't pertain to the main story. So, instead, the writer will present you with this scene that happened as the dance carried on.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"No!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Yes!" Draco yelled even louder.  
  
They were in tears from laughing, and he was dragging Hermione onto the stage. "I refuse!"  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Draco. Oh, come on. Not the puppy eyes. No, not the mutated tadpole eyes either. Stop! No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, fine," she obliged. "One condition." And she grabbed the microphone before he could question what she said. "Hullo," she said to the crowds, receiving a mildly enthusiastic response. "For karaoke, Draco and I are going to be joined by our friends Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang. Come on up, all."  
  
Draco stared at her quizzically. She only grinned.  
  
They were confused, the four, as they ascended onto the stage and stared out at the blinding lights and barely visible mass of students. "What's going on?" Ron whispered to Harry, who in turn shrugged. "I can't sing!"  
  
"Professor Flitwick," Hermione said to the zealous, DJ-ing professor. "Five more microphones, if you will."  
  
They appeared in each of their hands.  
  
"And 'Graduation,' by Vitamin C."  
  
"Where will I find that track, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Under Muggle Music."  
  
Harps and violins were a strange sound for the students at Hogwarts. It caught their attention and held it as Hermione began to sing. It didn't matter that she wasn't the best singer; it was what she was doing.  
  
"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives/Where we're gonna be when we turn 25/I keep thinking times will never change/Keep on thinking things will always be the same/But when we leave this year we won't be coming back/No more hanging out cause we're on a different track/And if you got something that you need to say/You better say it right now cause you don't have another day...Harry, take it."  
  
"Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down/These memories are playing like a film without sound/And I keep thinking of that night in June/I didn't know much of love/But it came too soon and there was me and you/And then we got real blue/Stay at home talking on the telephone/We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared/Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair/And this is how it feels..."  
  
And they sang the chorus together, raspy, soft, high-pitched, and low voices alike. They each took a turn singing a verse, but it was the hook where they came together. And eventually all of their graduating class sang along with them.  
  
"We will still be, friends forever..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who ever read this story and reviewed it with kind words, mean words, constructive criticism and just plain criticism. Just for taking the time. It means more to me than you'll ever know.  
  
So, what more can I say? I hope you enjoyed reading "Road trip," writing it was truly a joy. In the beginning, I would update nearly every day or so, and as the story progressed, so did the chapter length.  
  
Twenty Word pages. Wow. That's... just wow.  
  
I'm starting my first day of high school tomorrow. It seems so weird that while "Road trip" is ending, something as important as that is beginning. It's the last day of summer~make the best of it.  
  
Thank you. It was my pleasure to write this for you.  
  
Humbly yours, Escritora.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
glory (I'll go email you!) Sunflower-chan (of course I remember you!) Weasley Girl (it's okay, my dad has long held the fact that I'm crazy. I've done nothing for him to believe otherwise) lady alanna salmalin of conte (over 8,000, and if I do write a sequel it won't be for a while.) angellinda (I hope you finished!) Kaoru Himura (Grammar? Perfect! Your praise? Even better!) IcyFire (thanks) QueenOfBananas (yeah, I live in south Florida where lots of people speak Spanish. I'm sure you could write SOME humor, anyone can, thanks though!) Rin! (sorry, it was the only way! Brutus, well, it just seemed right, but he's also the guy who backstabbed all too ambitious Caesar) Sunshine (thanks, and the start to ur story is good!!) Miss Spinn (Thanks for being such a great reviewer for basically everything I write. You kick ass. Thanks!) Angel Malfoy (I imagine it must. I don't have that sort of genitalia, but I've kicked by best male bussy enough to know; his pen name is Mwarren, though he hasn't written a thing in ages) JoeBob1379 (huh, you should have clues about the boy by now. Oh, and you in the chapter was the least I could do) Couch-poatato (well, here it is, if you have the patience to read the thing) Elle-poohbear (legally blonde, eh? Thanks much!) Caitie (thanks) Kase (right) Belladonna Bloom (your name reminds me of lipsmacker flavors, lol, yeah, it's the last) Dracomalfoyfan87 (gracias) Unknown (yeah, whatever) Sky Brooks (thanks very much!) Mirei nochi (lol, lets keep it that way) Mandy (Oh, I believe it. Brava!) Christina (Hardly. And it has fifty, so you didn't come off as a know-it- all) Skimpygenie03 (I'll add you to my email list for this chapter straightaway! Glad to see you're an enthusiast) Clarissa (You too, sure!) LilWaterbird (Yeah, that was classic) Dreamcatcher (Rubbing off, yes! Good point.) Ice-cold (As you should) F0xyness39 (it's right now, that's when) Dragonice (cinderella? Er, ok, sure.) The Lady Lillian (no, it's done in mediation. Thanks for following my stories)  
  
  
  
Thanks everyone... so much.  
  
And for the last time, signing off from my story "Road trip," this is me! It's been a hell of a trip!  
  
  
  
Adios~Escritora 


End file.
